Mi VEnganza
by 18Rosse
Summary: Esta es una historia en un universo alterno espero les agrade.
1. Chapter 1

_Se echó en sus brazos para vengarse de otro… y acabó enamorándose de él. Faltaban sólo unos días para la boda de sus sueños… cuando descubrió que su novio tenía la mala costumbre de serle infiel. Para curar su orgullo, Samantha Puckett recurrió al hombre más solicitado que conocía: su jefe, el príncipe Fredward Benson. Aunque el guapísimo príncipe había seducido a un sinfín de mujeres, lo único en lo que pensaba Sam cuando le propuso convertirse en su amante era vengarse del hombre que la había humillado. _

**Nota:** la historia no es mía, es una adaptación protagonizada por los personajes de iCarly.

Por cierto espero sus reviews para ver su opinión pleasseee

PD. Les daré el nombre del autor y el nombre de la novela cuando acabe.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

—¿Te interesaría tener una amante? —preguntó tranquilamente Samantha Puckett.

El príncipe Freddie de Seattle miró a la mujer que tenía sentada delante. Había pensado que la mayor sorpresa de ese lunes sería encontrarse a Sam sentada a su mesa cuando se suponía que estaba de luna de miel.

Se había equivocado.

—¿Hablas de ti misma? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar los papeles que sujetaba encima del regazo.

No había visto a su secretaria en cinco días. Se había tomado unas vacaciones la semana anterior para preparar su inminente boda.

—Entiendo que la boda del sábado no ha sido un éxito —dijo él.

—No hubo ninguna boda —alzó la cabeza y lo miró—. Jonnah y yo ya no estamos juntos.

— Ya.

Freddie dirigió la mirada a las manos de Sam y vio que ya no llevaba el modesto anillo de brillantes en la izquierda. Una ligera hendidura en la pálida piel era la única prueba de que allí había habido algo.

—Sé que en este momento estás en un período de... seducción y conquista —dijo ruborizándose—. Como mando los regalos y las cartas de despedida, sé que acabas de romper con... —apretó los labios como si no estuviera segura de continuar.

—En efecto, ya no veo a Valery—la ayudó a terminar él.

—Eso suponía. Y dado que normalmente tienes una o dos candidatas esperando su oportunidad, me preguntaba si me considerarías a mí. Aunque no sea de tu tipo habitual...

¿Tenía un tipo habitual?

—¿Es decir...?

Sam aflojó la mano con que apretaba los papeles y se movió en la silla.

—Glamurosa, guapa, sofisticada... Yo no estoy mal, pero no llego a su nivel. Claro, que sólo me has visto con la ropa del trabajo. Cuando me arreglo estoy mejor. Soy inteligente, tengo sentido del humor —se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior—. Nunca había tenido una conversación semejante. No sé lo que buscas cuando eliges a una mujer para... bueno, para eso.

—¿Para la cama?

El rubor volvió a sus mejillas. Tragó saliva pero no apartó la mirada.

—Sí, eso, para tu cama.

Freddie tampoco había hablado nunca así de abiertamente sobre ese tema. Se recostó en la silla y reflexionó sobre lo que buscaba en una amante.

—Evidentemente busco algo de belleza física —dijo más para sí mismo que para ella—, pero eso es menos importante de lo que se podría pensar. Exijo inteligencia y humor. No hay que hacer el amor todo el tiempo que se está despierto. Hay mucho tiempo para conversar —pensó en las exigencias de Valery —. El buen carácter es incluso deseable.

—Me conoces desde hace dos años —le recordó ella—. Nunca me enfado.

—Es cierto.

Nunca se había enfadado. Era eficiente, organizada y muy responsable en el trabajo, pero como amante...

Sam era atractiva y tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba viéndola moverse, pero siempre lo había considerado simplemente un extra. Las mujeres guapas y sensuales eran fáciles de encontrar. Una secretaria excelente, no.

La postura más adecuada era agradecer amablemente la oferta y después declinarla.

—Tendría sus ventajas —dijo ella tratando de convencerlo—. Entiendo tu trabajo. Podríamos comentarlo si quisieras. Además no me importaría que tuvieras que quedarte en la oficina hasta tarde.

—Sobre todo porque estarías trabajando conmigo —dijo él preguntándose por qué sería aquello tan importante para ella.

¿Qué había llevado a la habitualmente reservada Sam a plantear un petición tan, como mínimo, atrevida?

—Sí, también está eso —se aclaró la garganta—. No sé qué más decir. Sólo espero que lo consideres.

Nunca se le había acercado ninguna mujer así de abiertamente. Hasta ese momento hubiera apostado una buena parte de su fortuna a que ella no era de la clase de mujeres interesadas en una aventura. Y lo seguía creyendo.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer una cosa así? — preguntó él.

—Por venganza —dijo con un gesto de dolor en la mirada.

—Una noble causa. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con tu prometido.

—Sí, con Jonnah.

Hizo una pausa como si estuviera considerando cuánto contarle. Freddie podía imaginarse a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, pero quería oírlo de ella. Quería poder sopesar sus sentimientos e intenciones.

Mientras ella buscaba las palabras, la miró detenidamente. No miró a la secretaria siempre dispuesta que se anticipaba a sus deseos y hacía que su vida fluyera con suavidad, sino a la mujer.

Era de altura media, entre un metro sesenta y cinco y un metro setenta. El pelo rubio ondulado, lo llevaba siempre en una coleta. Sus grandes ojos dominaban el rostro. Ya había apreciado cómo brillaba o se oscurecía su profundo azul en función de los cambios de humor. Siempre había sido capaz de saber si estaba molesta con él.

Tenía una estructura delicada, con huesos pequeños y unas curvas que le intrigaban. En ese momento observó la ligera redondez de los pechos y la forma de las pantorrillas por debajo del borde de la falda hasta la rodilla.

Era atractiva, pensó. Fácil de tratar. Nunca gritaba ni lo molestaba. Como todas las demás mujeres con las que se relacionaba, quería algo de él. Aunque, a diferencia de las demás, había tenido la sinceridad de decírselo.

Pero ¿quería él acostarse con ella?

—Me ha engañado —dijo Sam reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Supongo que ya lo sabías. Me ahorró el tópico del novio que se acuesta con la dama de honor y mejor amiga de la novia, pero hizo lo mismo de otro modo. Se ha liado con la mayor parte de las mujeres de su clase de la facultad de derecho, sus vecinas, mi vecina y muchas más. Ha hecho proposiciones a dos de mis mejores amigas. En su momento, trataron de decírmelo, pero no las escuché. Estúpida.

Hablaba con tranquilidad, como si sus palabras no significaran nada, pero Freddie podía notar el dolor en su voz, verlo en sus ojos.

—¿No las creíste? —preguntó él.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba loca por él hasta el viernes pasado por la mañana cuando me lo encontré con una mujer de su grupo de estudio —parpadeó para contener las lágrimas—. Y eso no fue lo peor. Fue a verme después y me dijo que eso no significaba nada —tragó—. Nunca ha sido muy original. Me dijo que lo hacía por mí. Que quería tratarme con veneración y respeto. Que así mantenía esa faceta de sí mismo alejada de mí —miró a Freddie—. Mi idea de lo que es amar a una persona, de sentir veneración, no es engañarla una y otra vez.

—Has suspendido la boda.

Freddie había pensado asistir a la ceremonia, pero le había surgido un compromiso de última hora fuera de la ciudad y había tenido que disculpar su asistencia.

—Jonnah estaba conmocionado, ¿puedes creerlo? —dijo Sam—. Realmente pensaba que iba a casarme porque la boda era al día siguiente, teníamos doscientos cincuenta invitados y estaba todo pagado. Pero me di cuenta de que yo lo amaba y él a mí no. Casarnos sólo hubiera empeorado las cosas. Así que suspendí la boda —dejó caer la cabeza y miró los papeles del regazo—. Mi madre y yo llamamos a los invitados, pero no pudimos contactar con todos, así que a la mañana siguiente me fui a la iglesia a comunicárselo a los que estaban allí —respiró hondo—. Fue horrible.

—¿Tú? ¿Jonnah no?

—No, se quedó con los billetes de la luna de miel y se fue a Hawai con la chica de la semana. Espero que les salga un sarpullido por las medusas.

El coraje de Sam sorprendió a Freddie. Podía haber mandado a alguien de la familia a la iglesia, pero había ido ella personalmente.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Freddie.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la oficina, en el rostro de Sam se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Eres un príncipe, Freddie, eso te hace el mejor candidato posible.

—Ya —hizo una pausa—. Jonnah ha empezado a trabajar con la firma de abogados que me lleva los asuntos legales. Puede que asista a alguno de los mismos actos que yo. Como mi amante, asistirías conmigo.

—Exacto. A Jonnah no le gustas —añadió—. Creo que es celoso. Ha tratado varias veces de que dejara el trabajo. Hablaba de las mujeres de tu vida como si fuesen fulanas o algo así, pero empiezo a pensar que era envidia. Quiere lo que tú tienes. O a lo mejor quiere ser tú. No lo sé ni me importa, pero estoy segura de que verme a mí como amante tuya le destrozará.

Freddie sopesó sus palabras. Sólo había visto al prometido de Freddie un par de veces. No se había formado ninguna opinión sobre ese hombre hasta ese momento.

—¿Quieres verlo destrozado?

Ella asintió.

—Después me gustaría marcharme y olvidarme de que ha existido —lo miró—. Hay otra razón por la que he recurrido a ti. Eres un buen hombre. Nunca tratarías a una mujer como Jonnah me ha tratado a mí. Simplemente terminas las cosas sin mentiras.

Esa valoración de su carácter le pareció interesante. Podía nombrar al menos a veinte personas que hubieran dicho que era el mayor canalla del mundo. Pero ella tenía razón: nunca había mentido a ninguna mujer. Nunca se había rebajado al engaño.

¿Estaba considerando su oferta? ¿Quería que Sam fuera su amante? No le importaría acostarse con ella, a pesar de las complicaciones. Le gustaba. La proposición tenía posibilidades.

—Hay cuestiones logísticas que considerar —dijo él—, si seguimos adelante con esto.

Estaban discutiendo las cosas con mucha calma, pensó Sam más que sorprendida por el curso de los acontecimientos. Estaba deseando reconocer que todavía estaba insensibilizada emocionalmente por la conmoción provocada por la traición de Jonnah, pero, aunque había pensado mil veces en cómo discurriría esa conversación, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería de un modo tan racional. A lo mejor esa clase de cosas le ocurrían constantemente a Freddie, pero para ella era la primera vez. Aun así, estaba decidida. Podía perdonar muchas cosas, pero no la traición a ese nivel. Nunca.

Pensar en que Jonnah había intentado hacerla sentirse culpable por disfrutar de su trabajo con Freddie mientras él la estaba engañando hacía que sintiera ganas de empezar a tirar cosas.

Jonnah se había quejado porque Freddie les había regalado un costoso juego de cristal de Baccarat. Un regalo que había empaquetado y llevado a la oficina para devolvérselo.

—Tú eres el experto —dijo Sam—. Te toca a ti hacer la lista.

—Por supuesto —sonrió él—. Lo primero es definir lo que acarrea la relación.

Era la primera vez que iba a ser una amante, pero estaba segura de que las normas tenían que ser sencillas.

—Pensaba que sería casi sólo sexo —dijo y después se arrepintió al ver cómo Freddie alzaba las cejas.

—La disponibilidad sexual está asegurada —dijo él—. Tú tienes que estar tan disponible como yo y viceversa.

¿Él estaría a su disposición? «Interesante», pensó. Aunque no podía imaginarse a sí misma llamando por teléfono y diciéndole que se desnudara y estuviera listo.

—También está el asunto de la fidelidad —continuó él—. Durante el tiempo que estemos juntos, no puede haber otro hombre en tu vida ni otra mujer en la mía.

—Eso es fácil —dijo ella—. No soy infiel.

—Considéralo detenidamente —advirtió Freddie—. El corazón es un órgano al que le gusta llevar la contraria. Tu objetivo es castigar a Jonnah y ponerlo celoso. Durante el transcurso de nuestra aventura él puede tratar de recuperarte. Según los términos de nuestro acuerdo, eso no estaría permitido.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. No hay nada que Jonnah pueda hacer o decir que me haga cambiar de idea: es un idiota mentiroso.

Freddie no parecía muy convencido. Sam sabía que no importaba lo que pensara. Jonnah era su problema. Aún no podía sentir debido a la incredulidad que la había inundado cuando había entrado en el apartamento de él. Le había dado las llaves unas semanas antes, pero nunca las había utilizado, no le había parecido bien. Pero el día antes de su boda había decidido darle una sorpresa y llevarle el desayuno. La cuestión era que él no había sido el único sorprendido.

Seguía conmocionada. Habían pasado tres días y la verdad sobre lo acontecido apenas había empezado a salir a flote. Una parte de ella estaba contenta. Seguía esperando el momento en que el dolor la golpeara con fuerza.

—Está, además, la cuestión de que trabajamos juntos —dijo Freddie—. Eres demasiado eficiente como para dejarte llevar.

—No hay problema. Quiero mantener el empleo. Tengo que devolverles a mis padres todo el dinero que me prestaron para la boda. Tengo ya casi todo. Me pagas muy bien y he estado ahorrando para poder dar una buena entrada para la casa. Estamos en Los Ángeles y las casas son caras, así que he ahorrado cada céntimo. Quería devolvérselo todo, pero no me han dejado, dicen que podría comprarme un piso. A lo mejor tienen razón, sólo que... —se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando—. Perdona. La cuestión es que necesito el dinero.

Freddie la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella pasándose la lengua por los dientes por si tenía algo pegado.

—¿Quieres devolver a tus padres el dinero de la boda? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto. Han sido miles de dólares para nada. Yo elegí a Jonnah, yo era la que quería casarse con él. Así que es responsabilidad mía.

Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con que fuera culpa suya, pero tampoco les sobraba el dinero. Su padre se jubilaría en pocos años y su madre tenía un empleo a tiempo parcial.

—Y ya que abordamos el asunto —dijo ella—. Si seguimos adelante con esto, no quiero andar con misterios en el trabajo. Tendremos que mantener la vida personal separada de la laboral. La gente seguramente lo descubrirá, pero yo no quiero hacer alarde de nada.

—De acuerdo.

—Y cuando se acabe, no podrás despedirme.

—Te doy mi palabra. Aunque si trabajar juntos nos resulta incómodo, te buscaré otro puesto que te guste. Si te quedas aquí, no mencionaré el asunto jamás.

«Aceptable», pensó ella.

—No será incómodo —dijo Sam. Buscaba venganza, no un nuevo novio, y aun así era la experiencia más surrealista de su vida—. Todo irá bien.

—¡Que halagador! —murmuró Freddie.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Además de la parte sexual de la relación, espero que me acompañes a algunos eventos sociales.

—Ésa es la parte que más deseo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Quiero que nos vean y que se entere Jonnah.

La expresión de Freddie no cambió, pero Sam tuvo la sensación de haber dicho algo inadecuado. Recordó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que quizá no habían sido muy halagadoras.

—Por supuesto, estoy realmente excitada con la idea de acostarme contigo —añadió haciendo que los dos se sintieran incómodos.

—Ya lo veo.

Sam deseó darse un cabezazo contra la mesa, pero preguntó:

—¿Lo he estropeado todo?

—No. Ofreces algo único. Una relación sincera en la que los dos obtenemos lo que queremos. No hay fingimientos ni excesivos sentimientos.

—¿Y a ti te parece bien?

—Perfecto. Creo que un período de tres meses satisfará las necesidades de los dos.

—Me parece bien —dijo ella. En tres meses Jonnah seguro que habría descubierto la aventura.

Deseó que enterarse de la noticia lo deshiciera tanto como descubrir la verdad sobre él la había deshecho a ella.

—Bien —dijo Freddie y se puso de pie—. Sólo queda un detalle.

—¿Quieres decir que estás considerando mi oferta?

No podía creerlo. Hablar con él le había supuesto reunir todo el coraje que tenía y un poco más. El alivio se mezcló con las noches sin dormir y el sufrimiento emocional.

—Sí —rodeó la mesa y le tendió la mano. Ella miró la mano y después a él. Era evidente que quería que la agarrara.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Sam sin sentirse preparada para el contacto físico—. No soy de tu tipo.

La miró.

—Eso es parte del encanto. Me ofreces una perspectiva única en las relaciones hombre-mujer. Te encuentro atractiva. Creo que serás mi amante con la misma eficiencia que despliegas en la oficina. Lo que significa que sólo queda una cuestión por responder.

Sam dejó los papeles en la mesa y apoyó los dedos en la palma de la mano de Freddie. Tuvo una sensación de piel cálida y fuerza mientras él tiraba de ella para ponerla de pie.

Olía a limpio, sólo jabón y hombre y, aunque le resultaba extraño que siguiera sujetándole la mano, era una extrañeza agradable.

La miró como si pudiera leer en su interior. Eso no era bueno, pensó Sam. Ella no era de muchos secretos y lo único que encontraría allí sería pena.

Respiró hondo y preguntó:

—¿Cuál es la cuestión?

—Ésta —Freddie bajó la cabeza.

Sam no había pensado que la besaría. A lo mejor debería haberlo hecho. Después de todo, se estaba ofreciendo como amante y eso significaba un nivel impresionante de intimidad física. Un beso era la primera parada del camino. Pero allí... En la oficina... Por la tarde...

Mientras sus labios la rozaban suavemente, tiró de ella. Sam no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir. Llevaba insensibilizada desde que había descubierto a Jonnah con esa mujer, así que tuvo dudas sobre si sería capaz de responder al beso de Freddie.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la prueba final para ver si era adecuada para amante. Y ella sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que no lo era. Iba a tener que fingir, ¿pero cómo?

Pensó frenética mientras no estaba segura de qué hacer con los brazos, las manos. ¿Debía abrazarlo? ¿Debía ir más allá e iniciar un entusiasta beso con lengua? ¿Tenía que agarrarle la mano que le quedaba libre y llevársela a un pecho?

Freddie alzó la cabeza.

—Tienes unos pensamientos muy ruidosos —murmuró él.

—¿Puedes oírlos?

—No con detalle, pero si el rumor general. Eres libre para cambiar de opinión.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Freddie dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—La química es importante en estas situaciones.

—Si el sexo es el objetivo... —dijo consciente de que si no habían sido capaces de hacer saltar una chispa sería difícil encender un fuego.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué el único objetivo es el sexo?

—¿No es así?

La miró detenidamente unos segundos.

—A lo mejor quieres besarme tú.

¡Oh! Guau. Respiró hondo. No era realmente lo que había pensado, pero podía imaginar por qué se lo proponía él. Si no podía besarlo, ciertamente no podría hacer nada más interesante.

—Me gustaría —dijo más para convencerse a ella misma que otra cosa.

Freddie siguió sentado sin moverse aunque siguió mirándola. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo acosada aunque era una locura. Freddie no era peligroso. Era fuerte y guapo. Tenía un buen cuerpo.

Era un hombre que conocía a las mujeres, había estado con muchas y todas habían sido reacias a dejar que la relación terminara. Algunas habían llamado para rogarle que volviera con ellas.

Algunas le habían comentado sus proezas en la cama. Otras la habían acusado de ser ella la otra.

Se había preguntado sobre él alguna vez, por supuesto. Era un príncipe guapo y tremendamente rico, que había estado relacionado con algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo. ¿Cómo sería en su vida privada?

Pero era simplemente curiosidad, no el interés del que la había acusado Jonnah. Era divertido pensar en la cantidad de veces que había justificado lo que estaba a punto de empezar.

Se acercó más, se coló entre las piernas de él y le agarró de los brazos. Notó la frescura de la camisa de algodón y el calor de sus cuerpos debajo. Él permaneció tranquilo y sin meterle ninguna prisa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, se acercó y lo besó.

Los labios de Freddie se entregaron pero no los abrió. Fue un beso breve y casto. Luego lo besó en la mejilla. Notó bajo la suavidad de la piel la barba que a esa hora de la tarde ya apuntaba.

Frotó su mejilla con la de ella; después lo besó en la mandíbula y en un punto debajo de la oreja. Sam sintió una ligera tensión en su interior. Respiraba más fácilmente. Volvió a la boca y, esa vez, inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios con más entusiasmo.

Él respondió pero no trató de profundizar el beso, simplemente le puso una mano en la espalda. La suave presión le dio a Sam el coraje para abrazarlo por el cuello y pasar ligeramente la lengua por el labio inferior.

Freddie separó los labios. Sam tuvo la sensación de no haber besado a ningún hombre en cinco años, sólo a Jonnah. Después, la curiosidad y una oleada de placer hicieron que deslizara la lengua en la boca de él a ver qué le ofrecía.

Sabía a café y a algo dulce. Su calor le sorprendió, lo mismo que su contención. Le estaba dejando tocarlo. Había sido ella la que había descubierto la suavidad del interior de sus labios. Buscó la lengua de él y la rozó con la suya.

La mano en la espalda no se movió. Ella tampoco lo urgió a más ni lo contuvo. Sin saber qué hacer a continuación, Sam interrumpió el beso, dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y se puso derecha. Él hizo lo mismo.

La oscura expresión de Freddie no había cambiado. Nadie que entrara en ese momento pensaría que había pasado algo fuera de lo habitual. Aun así, Sam sintió como si se hubiera desplazado el eje de rotación de la tierra.

Le había gustado besar a Freddie. De acuerdo, no había visto estrellas, pero aún tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. El hecho de que hubiera sentido algo ya era bastante sorprendente.

—¿Crees que hacemos buena pareja? — preguntó él.

Estaba algo más que conmocionada por el hecho de que había sido ella quien lo había besado.

—Sí.

—Yo también. Empezaremos esta noche. Mandaré mi coche a buscarte a las siete. Pasaremos el final de la tarde juntos en mi casa. Cenaremos y hablaremos de los últimos detalles —miró su reloj—. Tengo una llamada importante dentro de un cuarto de hora. ¿Me preparas la documentación?

Sam asintió, recogió sus papeles y salió del despacho. Cuando llegó a su mesa, mucho más pequeña, sintió la súbita necesidad de reírse como una histérica. «Ten cuidado con los que deseas», pensó, sin sentirse segura de celebrarlo o huir a las montañas.

Ya que había conseguido al guapo príncipe Freddie de Seattle, aunque fuera temporalmente... ¿qué iba a hacer con él?


	3. Capitulo 2

Sam no sabía qué ponerse su primera noche como amante. No era capaz siquiera de pensar en la pregunta sin desear soltar risitas tontas como una adolescente o salir corriendo de puro pánico. Pensárselo mejor no era una expresión adecuada para describir la montaña rusa de sus emociones: temor, excitación, preocupación y la necesidad de gritar. ¿Amante? ¿Ella? Era la mujer más normal del mundo. Su idea de la vida loca era pagar por que le hicieran la pedicura en lugar de hacérsela ella misma. ¿Cómo podía siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de ser la amante de Freddie?

Y lo había hecho. Se había ofrecido y él había aceptado y muy pronto se acostarían. No se lo podía imaginar. No con Freddie. En realidad, con ningún hombre. Había pensado en la intimidad con Jonnah, pero eso era diferente. No se había preocupado por nada. Sabía que sería dulce y amoroso y excitante.

—Te equivocas —dijo en voz alta mientras miraba el interior del armario.

Jonnah había resultado ser un mujeriego y había salido de su vida para siempre. En ese momento estaba a punto de convertirse en la amante de un jeque increíblemente rico. Algo que aún no conseguía meterse en la cabeza.

No era que no estuviera satisfecha con que él hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Pretendía disfrutar de cada instante de su venganza. El objetivo la hacía un poco peor persona, pero estaba deseando vivir con ello. La condición de su propia alma le parecía menos preocupante en ese momento que la ropa que ponerse para esa noche.

Tenía mucha ropa de trabajo y toneladas de cosas informales: vaqueros, camisetas... Pero no auténtica ropa de amante. Nada que ella identificara como ropa de amante. No es que hubiera una sección así en las revistas de moda, pero tenía la sensación de que unos vaqueros y una blusa de algodón no eran lo más adecuado si quería ponerse algo que Freddie no le hubiera visto en la oficina.

Después de mirarlo todo una y otra vez, se decidió por un sencillo vestido azul de manga corta y unas sandalias de tacón. Se había bronceado la semana anterior para la boda, y le quedaba en las piernas el color suficiente para no tener que preocuparse de ponerse unas medias. Unos pendientes y una rápida pasada del brillo de labios completaron su aspecto.

Aún le quedaban unos minutos hasta que llegase el coche. Fue al cuarto de estar y dedicó el tiempo que le quedaba a empaquetar algunos regalos que faltaban por devolver.

Ver aquellos objetos que Jonnah y ella habían ido colocando le entristeció. ¿Por qué había salido todo mal? ¿En qué había fallado? De acuerdo, lo que le habían dicho sus amigas sobre Jonnah había sido uno de los fallos. ¿Por qué no las había escuchado?

—Asumiré la responsabilidad por ser una estúpida —dijo en un murmullo mientras cerraba una caja—, pero no por lo que ha hecho él. Él ha sido el mentiroso, no yo.

Oyó un coche que se detenía y miró por la ventana. Había una gran limusina negra delante de su puerta. Como era difícil que fuera de alguno de sus vecinos, Sam dejó lo que estaba haciendo y buscó el bolso.

Cinco minutos después había conocido a Spencer, el simpático chófer que la había acompañado hasta el asiento trasero del vehículo. La única ocasión en que se había subido a una limusina había sido en la fiesta de final de carrera, en la universidad, y su acompañante y ella la habían compartido con otras dos parejas. Aquello era completamente diferente.

Tenía bar, televisión y suficiente espacio como para una sesión de pilates.

—Éste no es mi mundo —murmuró para animarse.

Una voz en su interior se preguntó si sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Ser una amante era un concepto sobre el que no quería pensar. En realidad, serlo en carne y hueso era una realidad que le daba miedo y para la que no estaba preparada. A pesar de eso, tendría que enfrentarse con ella esa misma tarde.

—Yo fui a Freddie —se recordó en voz alta—. Yo soy la que deseaba esto. Lo deseaba a él.

Y aún era así.

El tráfico iba sorprendentemente bien para ser una tarde de un día de diario y en menos de cuarenta minutos estaba frente a una casa de una sola planta de madera y cristal.

Las plantas tropicales alineadas a los lados de la entrada, proporcionaba sombra. Dos altos muros a ambos lados proporcionaban privacidad. Cuando Spencer abrió la puerta trasera del coche, Sam pudo oír el sonido del océano.

—Que pase una buena tarde —dijo el chófer mientras sonreía—. Estaré esperando para llevarla a casa cuando terminen.

«¿Terminar con qué?», quiso preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Mejor no saber.

Recorrió el sendero empedrado hasta la puerta de dos hojas. Antes de que encontrara el timbre, la puerta se abrió y Freddie apareció ante ella.

Podía haber dicho algo, no estaba segura. Había movido los labios, así que seguramente habría algún sonido, pero Sam no lo había oído. No podía pensar, apenas respirar mientras él la miraba.

No llevaba traje. Conocía a Freddie desde hacía más de dos años y sólo lo había visto con traje. Habitualmente sin la chaqueta. Se la quitaba nada más llegar al trabajo y sólo se la ponía para recibir a algunos clientes. Lo había visto cansado, maniático, meditabundo, con las mangas recogidas y la corbata floja, pero nunca lo había visto vestido informalmente.

Esa noche llevaba unos pantalones sastre y un polo. El último le dejó ver que sus impresiones sobre su cuerpo eran acertadas: mucho músculo dentro de algo que rozaba la perfección masculina.

Siempre había sabido que estaba fuera de su alcance a juzgar por las mujeres con quienes solía salir. En ese momento supo que estaba fuera de su alcance por el hombre que era.

Era rico, de la realeza y peligroso. También era guapo.

Se mordió la lengua para no disculparse por hacerle perder el tiempo y salir corriendo a la limusina para que la volviera a dejar en casa. Ella se lo había pedido, a él le había interesado y habían tomado una decisión. Por alguna ignota razón, Freddie la quería como amante. En cuanto dejara de hiperventilar, aceptaría esa realidad y se enfrentaría a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—No del todo —esbozó una sonrisa—, pero estaré bien.

—¿Qué te ayudaría?

—El transcurso del tiempo o una enfermedad mental.

—¿Quizá un poco de champán? —le ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Es una alternativa razonable —dijo ella mientras atravesaban el recibidor en dirección al salón.

Ver a Freddie vestido con ropa informal había sido impactante. La visión del Pacífico al fondo como si se tratara de un cuadro maravilloso también. Unos ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo eran la pared occidental del salón. Podía ver una franja de arena y después el azul del mar en movimiento.

—Me encanta la vista —dijo ella.

—Me alegro. Me recuerda a Seattle. Mi casa en la isla da al Océano índico.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

Freddie se acercó a una mesa baja de cristal en la que había una botella de champán metida en hielo y dos platos con aperitivos.

Freddie abrió la botella.

—El olor —dijo finalmente—. El sonido es el mismo, pero si cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, siempre sé dónde estoy. En mi hogar el olor salado es más tropical.

—Mientras que aquí huele como en Hollywood —dijo ella aceptando la copa que le ofrecía.

—¿Es ese olor?

—Estoy sólo imaginando —dijo ella mirando la botella de Dom Perignon. Había bebido champán antes, pero no uno tan caro—. Sé que Seattle es una hermosa isla tropical, pero cada vez que pienso en ello, sólo me imagino petróleo y arena.

—También es eso —dijo haciendo un gesto en dirección al sofá—. Te imaginas las clásicas imágenes del desierto. Eso es lo que te puedes encontrar en El Bahar o Bahania.

No estaba segura de que esos países estuvieran en su lista de viajes a corto plazo. Primero tenía que poner en orden su vida.

—Tú estás emparentado con la familia real de Bahania, ¿verdad?

Freddie esperó a que ella se sentara en uno de los extremos del sofá y él ocupó el otro.

—El rey de Bahania y mi padre son primos.

—Una interesante familia, y muy extensa —probó el champán—. Está bueno —dijo.

—Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No, gracias.

¿Comer? ¿En ese momento? No era buena idea. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa. Comiendo sólo conseguiría revolverse el estómago y acabaría vomitando. Desde luego algo nada memorable en su primera visita a la casa de Freddie.

Dios. ¡Estaba en su casa! ¡Había accedido a que fuera su amante! Pronto estarían desnudos, habría sexo y seguramente lenguaje soez. Su vida se había convertido en una película.

Bajó la copa y pensó en algo que decir. Era curioso cómo no les faltaba nada de qué hablar en la oficina. Evidentemente tenía negocios que comentar pero no en ese momento. Buscó algún tema típico de amante, pero ¿cuál?

¿Y cómo iban a hacerlo? ¿Se acercaría y ella le dejaría? ¿Habría alguna señal o pregunta universal que tendría que entender? Si la había, no se iba a dar cuenta.

—Puedo oírte pensar de nuevo —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Estás nerviosa.

—¿Tú no lo estarías?

—¿En estas circunstancias? —consideró la pregunta—. Sí.

—Muy bien.

—A lo mejor si comentamos cuestiones logísticas te encuentras algo más cómoda.

Sam tenía serias dudas de que pudiera sentirse cómoda, pero bueno, cosas más extrañas habían sucedido.

—De acuerdo, hablemos.

—Tengo varios actos sociales inminentes a los que me gustaría que asistieras. Te pasaré una lista con las fechas. A cambio, si hay algo que quieras que haga por ti, lo haré.

Su hermana estaba a punto de dar a luz y cuando naciera la niña se reuniría toda la familia. No podía imaginarse llevando a Freddie a esa fiesta.

—Lo tendré en la cabeza —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—¿Yo? —se encogió de hombros—. Honradamente, no te puedo imaginar con mi familia. Todos son muy normales. Somos gente común y corriente, ni una gota de sangre azul.

—¿Qué más da eso?

—Dudo que estés acostumbrado.

—Me adapto muy bien a distintas circunstancias.

—Soy la pequeña de tres hermanas —se inclinó en dirección a él—. Mi padre es bombero. Mi madre trabaja en una tienda de regalos. Llevan casados treinta y un años y viviendo en la misma casa cerca de veinte. Es una casa de cuatro habitaciones estilo rancho construida en los años setenta.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Nada —se echó a reír—. La cuestión es que no hay nada que nos una. ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Que el castillo más pequeño de la familia tiene once dormitorios?

—Creo que son quince, pero no los he contado nunca —miró a los azules ojos de Sam y le gustó la diversión que vio en ellos—, pero entiendo tu punto de vista. Venimos de mundos distintos.

—Más bien de planetas diferentes.

—El tuyo parece divertido.

—Lo es —dijo ella—. Pero en el tuyo hay mejores joyerías.

—Eso es cierto —rió.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un sorbo. La miró y se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que se le ensombreció el humor y volvieron los nervios. Apretó la copa y evitó mirarlo.

—Sam, no tenemos que hacer el amor esta noche.

Su alivio fue tan tangible como un edificio. La tensión del cuerpo se aflojó y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿De verdad?

—Tenemos que conocernos primero —se estaba divirtiendo con la reacción de ella. ¿De verdad había creído que intentaría poseerla tan pronto? Gran parte del placer residía en la anticipación, en verla moverse e imaginar sus manos recorriendo la piel desnuda. En escuchar su voz y saber cómo sonaría cuando le pidiera más.

—De acuerdo, buena idea —dijo ella—. Es que nunca he hecho algo así antes. Evidentemente. Y además de no haber sido antes amante, está el hecho de que no se me dan muy bien los hombres —arrugó la nariz y bebió otro sorbo de champán—. No salía mucho en la universidad. Era más de las que salen con amigas.

La información no sorprendió a Freddie. Aunque era muy atractiva, su belleza era sutil. Eso hacía que fuera una flor de las que uno debía buscar, no de las que se encuentran en medio del sendero.

—¿Conociste a Jonnah en la universidad? — preguntó él.

—En mi último curso. Fuimos amigos una temporada y luego empezamos a salir. Hubo un par de tipos antes, pero nada especial.

Las mujeres que había habido en la vida de él normalmente eran mucho más experimentadas, aunque Freddie no lo tenía en cuenta.

—Como he dicho, tenemos que conocernos primero —dijo él—. Ir despacio —hizo una pausa—. Entonces... ¿Jonnah ha sido tu único amante?

No le importaba la competición, simplemente quería saber lo despacio que tenía que ir.

Sam se ruborizó y volvió la película.

—Él, esto...

—No me importa si ha habido más.

—Sí, bueno... —se terminó la copa de champán y la dejó en la mesa.

Cuando Sam levantó la vista y lo miró, Freddie se dio cuenta de la verdad.

No había habido más amantes, sino menos. Era virgen.

Freddie se sorprendió menos por la noticia que por la ola salvaje de deseo de poseerla que lo recorrió. La primitiva sensación lo golpeó con intensidad. En su día a día, raramente sentía su herencia de hombre del desierto, pero en ese momento la experimentaba con toda su fuerza.

—Sé que está realmente pasado de moda, sobre todo ahora —dijo ella hablando muy deprisa—. No es algo de lo que suela hablar. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió la idea. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que la primera vez había que hacerlo con alguien a quien amas, pero nunca me dijo que debía esperar. Aun así, quise esperar. Quería entregárselo al hombre con quien me casara. Quería llegar virgen la noche de boda —miró al suelo.

Jonnah lo sabía, por supuesto. Era todo para él, el muy canalla. En cierto sentido, eso hace aún peores las cosas. No soy una santa ni una criatura asexuada. Nos besábamos y nos tocábamos y yo deseaba más. Pensaba que así era fuerte y noble y, algunas veces, era realmente duro. Pensaba que él creía lo mismo que yo y lo que pasaba era que me volvía a casa frustrada y él se metía en la cama con otra.

Freddie nunca había tenido opinión sobre el prometido de Sam hasta que ella le había contado lo que había hecho. Entonces había sentido enojo y desprecio. Sentía ganas de darle de latigazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazar semejante regalo con esa falta de sensibilidad?

—Es mejor que no te hayas casado con él —dijo intentando disimular la ira en su voz.

—Es cierto. Es un imbécil y es una suerte haberlo descubierto antes de casarme con él —miró el interior de la copa—. Aunque no me siento muy afortunada. Me siento estúpida. He hecho algo realmente difícil y nadie se ha dado cuenta, no lo ha valorado nadie.

Su reconocimiento de la propia inocencia hizo a Freddie desear más. Quería ser el primero en tocarla, en darle placer como un hombre se lo da a una mujer. Pero profanar a una virgen...

—Deberías reconsiderar nuestro acuerdo —le dijo a ella por mucho que ansiara poseerla—. Alguien que ha esperado tanto no debería entregarse tan fácilmente.

Sam lo miró fijamente.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¡No puedes!

—No he cambiado de opinión —dijo con suavidad. Su cuerpo le decía que tomara lo que ella le ofrecía sin hacerse preguntas, pero su alma le exigía que fuera ella quien decidiera—. Has dicho que querías estar enamorada la primera vez que lo hicieras.

—¿Tú lo estabas?

—En un hombre es diferente —sonrió—. Estamos ansiosos por acabar con nuestra virginidad.

—Justo eso es lo que pienso yo ahora. Quiero hacer esto, Freddie. No te lo hubiera pedido si no quisiera.

El honor le exigía ofrecerle una salida. Una vez que se la había ofrecido y ella la había rechazado, no tenía sentido volver a preguntar.

—Entonces, seguiremos adelante con lo planeado —dijo él—. Con un pequeño cambio.

—¿Qué cambio? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Había pensado dejar que pasaran unos días antes de tener más intimidad. Ahora creo que deberíamos ir aún más despacio.

—No tienes que hacer eso por mí.

—Pero lo haré —se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

Basándose en lo que había oído sobre Jonnah, Freddie llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre no se habría interesado en enseñar a Sam todas las posibilidades.

—Un hombre tiene muchas formas de dar placer a una mujer —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Las exploraremos todas los dos juntos. Te mostraré cómo es y, cuando estés preparada, seremos amantes.

Sam sintió una mezcla a partes iguales de alivio y decepción. Por un lado, apreciaba no tener que desnudarse en ese mismo instante; por otro, había algo en Freddie que le intrigaba.

Quizá era su modo de hablar refiriéndose a las diferentes posibilidades del placer. Ir despacio hasta alcanzar el objetivo final. Un estremecimiento de anticipación le recorrió la espalda. A lo mejor todo aquello iba a ser divertido.

—¿Te gustaría ver la casa? —preguntó él—. Hay unas cuantas cosas hermosas traídas de Seattle.

El cambio de tema desconcertó a Sam. ¿No podían seguir hablando de lo maravilloso que iba a ser? Freddie se puso en pie y Sam supo que no le había leído la mente.

—Me encantaría —respondió ella.

Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó.

—Este pequeño arcón es del siglo XVI — dijo señalando un arca de madera tallada colocado a un lado del sofá.

Mientras Freddie hablaba, le colocó una mano en la espalda y otra en el brazo. Sam notaba calor en los dos puntos de contacto. «Mejor», pensó. «Más que eso, interesante, tentador».

Freddie movía los dedos arriba y abajo como si acariciara a un gato mientras seguía contándole la historia del arca. Sam empezó a relajarse.

Recorrieron el salón. Le mostró varias pinturas de gente que ni sabía que existía. Atravesaron una gran cocina llena de deliciosos aromas. Freddie señaló el horno.

—Daniella, mi ama de llaves, nos ha dejado hecha la cena. ¿Tienes hambre?

Mientras hablaba con ella le apoyó una mano en la cadera. Sam se descubrió deseando acercarse más a él. Hasta esa mañana, él nunca la había tocado a no ser por accidente cuando pasaba cerca de ella o le entregaba algún documento. Después de su acuerdo, tenían derecho a tocarse cuando lo desearan.

—¿Sam?

—¿Qué? Oh, la cena. Esperemos un poco. Si como cuando estoy tan nerviosa, me pongo realmente mal.

—No queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

—No.

Lo miró, contempló la anchura de sus hombros, la amplitud de su pecho. Los fuertes músculos bajo la cálida piel. ¿Qué se sentiría al acariciarlo?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó él.

Lo miró a la cara.

—En que ésta es una situación muy poco usual. Cuando dos personas empiezan a salir, las cosas van despacio. Se toman de las manos, se besan... Con unas pocas palabras, nosotros nos hemos dado permiso para hacer físicamente lo que queramos.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Sam se echó a reír.

—No estoy segura. Es sólo que puedo, ¿tiene eso algún sentido?

—Sí. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —volvió a preguntar.

Sam se colocó exactamente frente a él, alzó las manos y las colocó en las mejillas. Su piel estaba más suave que cuando la había besado.

—Te has afeitado —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí. Tengo una barba muy fuerte y no quería arañarte.

Porque había dado por sentado que se besarían. No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda. Sam no sabía por qué ese gesto le parecía tan intrigante, pero era así. Quizá porque él se había imaginado a los dos besándose. ¿Habría sido un pensamiento pasajero o lo habría considerado durante algún tiempo? ¿Sentiría él anticipación? ¿La desearía?

Se le cerró el estómago al pensarlo. En ese momento, que un hombre la deseara le parecía muy importante. Si Jonnah la había deseado alguna vez, se había guardado ese sentimiento para sí mismo. O quizá, sencillamente, lo había quemado en la cama de otra mujer.

Bajó las manos de las mejillas al pecho y extendió los dedos. Estaba tan duro como había imaginado. Esculpido. Tuvo una súbita visión de las manos recorriendo esa piel desnuda y se quedó sin respiración.

—La casa —dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué viene a continuación?

Él la miró unos segundos antes de tomarla de la mano.

—Los dormitorios —dijo.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, Freddie le señaló algunas fotografías. Una de su padre y una de Freddie en traje de montar de pie al lado de un hermoso caballo. Había también algunos cuadros más, objetos artísticos y un tapiz. Le mostró su despacho, un gimnasio bien equipado, una espléndida habitación de invitados y, finalmente, entraron en su habitación.

Una gran cama dominaba el amplio espacio abierto. Los muebles oscuros le daban a la habitación un aire masculino pero acogedor. Había un ventanal desde el que se veía el océano, un aparador bajo, un armario y un espejo enmarcado colocado justo en frente de la puerta.

Sam pudo verse en él delante de Freddie. Era alto, salía unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su metro sesenta y ocho, y un poco menos blanco que ella en contraste con su pelo castaño. Hacían una bonita pareja.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Quedó atrapada en su mirada, pensó en lo guapo que era y en que sólo veinticuatro horas antes no hubiera podido siquiera imaginarse en esa situación. En su dormitorio. Mirándose ambos.

Freddie le apoyó las manos en los hombros. Después se inclinó hacia delante y la besó suave en un lateral del cuello.

La piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó al ver la tierna caricia en el espejo. Apenas la había rozado con los labios, pero el calor, el suave contacto fue suficiente para hacerle desear darse la vuelta, abrazarlo y pedirle más.

—Quizá deberíamos pensar en cenar —dijo Freddie con voz grave y sensual.

¿Cenar? Ah, sí. Esa comida del final de la tarde que había estado demasiado nerviosa antes para aceptar. Lo bueno era que ya no estaba nerviosa. Lo malo era que no se había lanzado a la piscina, había saltado al medio del océano.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

—¿Hiciste dos carreras en la universidad? —preguntó Freddie mientras le servía más vino.

A ella le había llevado la mayor parte de la cena beber la primera copa. Sabía que no fumaba, parecía beber poco y, basándose en el rostro brillante y alegre que tenía por la mañana temprano, no debía de trasnochar para salir de fiesta.

—Empresariales y Educación Infantil —pasó un trozo de pollo por el plato—. Una combinación extraña, lo sé. Además que se algo de Karate y de King boxing

—No si se estás pensando en abrir una guardería y mantenerlos muy seguros.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. Nunca lo había pensado. Me encantan los niños. Sinceramente, nunca he deseado otra cosa más que ser madre y esposa. Empresariales lo hice para conseguir un buen empleo y Educación Infantil para ser buena madre. Aunque mi madre no estudió nada y fue la mejor. Me encantaría ser como ella, y bueno lo del Karate y King Boxing lo hice para defenderme es algo que mi padre siempre me pedía sobre todo cuando me vine a vivir sola en esta ciudad —mordió un trozo de zanahoria—. Seguramente estarás decepcionado. De que no sea una mujer muy educada como todas las demás.

Siempre había sabido que ella era inteligente, así que sus dos titulaciones no le sorprendían. Había llevado su mitad de la conversación durante la cena y lo había sorprendido continuamente.

—¿Por qué debería sentirme decepcionado? —preguntó él.

—Porque soy secretaria y deseo ser madre. No son grandes aspiraciones. Muchas de mis amigas se quedan conmocionadas cuando se lo digo. Piensan que debería ser más. Hacer más. Supongo que me siento culpable. En esta época se supone que las mujeres tenemos que hacerlo todo, pero yo no quiero todo. Yo sólo quiero una casita con jardín y un par de críos y un hombre que me quiera tanto como yo a él.

Freddie había nacido en la realeza, así que no muchos de sus conocidos compartían su estilo de vida, pero Sam estaba mucho más lejos que la mayoría.

Él nunca había deseado una casita con jardín. Una esposa e hijos estaban entre sus perspectivas, pero más porque tendría que proveer a su reino de un heredero que por deseo personal.

Sam dejó el tenedor apoyado en el plato y se inclinó hacia él.

—Ya sé que no debería preocuparme por lo que piensen los demás, ni de las expectativas de la sociedad, pero a veces me fastidia.

Su expresión era de honradez. Su mirada azul intensa. La suave luz de las velas arrancaba destellos dorados a su pelo. Era hermosa y sincera, y Freddie tenía que reconocer que nunca había tenido una conversación tan seria con una mujer a la que intentaba seducir.

—¿Dedicas mucho tiempo a preocuparte por las expectativas de la sociedad?

—No, sólo algunas veces —negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que tú no puedes entenderlo. Sabes quién y qué eres desde que naciste. ¿Es bueno eso?

—Para mí, simplemente es lo que hay. Nunca me he imaginado otra vida. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

—Además eres realmente rico y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eso sí que tiene que ser bueno.

—Lo es.

—Y no estás casado, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que nunca he tenido que llamar a una señora Freddie a la isla.

—No estaría aquí contigo esta noche si estuviera casado.

—¿De verdad? —pareció sorprendida—. ¿Serás fiel cuando te cases?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí específicamente o a todos los hombres en general?

—Supongo que el tema de la fidelidad en un asunto doloroso para mí, pero ahora te lo pregunto específicamente a ti.

—Ya soy fiel ahora.

—Con relaciones de muy corta duración. El matrimonio es para siempre. Al menos se supone.

—Mis expectativas son que a mi esposa y a mí sólo nos separe la muerte.

—¿Y serás fiel todo ese tiempo?

—Por supuesto.

—Vas a tener que estar realmente seguro de que la amas.

¿Amor? Como si eso importase.

—Mi elección se basará en cuestiones más prácticas. Será la madre de mis hijos.

—Pero si no la amas...

A Freddie le sorprendió que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, siguiese siendo romántica.

—El respeto y los objetivos comunes con frecuencia duran más que el amor.

Sam no parecía muy convencida.

—Así que hay un lugar donde se puede ir a elegir una mujer que quede bien como princesa. Una especie de tienda de princesas...

—Un lugar interesante —dijo él intentando parecer serio.

—Oh, me encantaría verlo. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Peso, talla, número de hijos?

—Por supuesto. Además de cuántos idiomas quiero que hable y los talentos que tenga.

—De verdad tienes que hacer algo así, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa—. No deberás ser demasiado mayor cuando nazcan tus hijos. Tienes que poder jugar al balón con ellos.

—Aún me quedan unos pocos años.

—No lo sé. Tienes más de treinta.

—Uno más.

—Bueno. Aún tienes buen aspecto.

—Qué halagador —dijo seco. Se alegraba de que ella se sintiera lo bastante cómoda como para gastar bromas—. ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener tú?

—Tres o cuatro. Nosotras somos tres y era estupendo. Siempre había alguien con quien jugar y, siendo tres, la culpa de cualquier cosa siempre podía repartirse. Aunque como eramos tres niñlas me toco a mi pelear para defenderlas aunque era la más pequeña.

Podía imaginársela en una casita criando a sus hijos, ocupándose del jardín. Haría galletas y cosería disfraces para Halloween y apenas pediría nada para ella. Cumpleaños y Navidades con pilas de regalos para los niños y sólo uno para ella. Pero a ella no le importaría porque su mundo sería su familia.

Se fijó en los aros de oro que le colgaban de las orejas y la delicada cadena que llevaba en el cuello. Eran modestos. Le quedarían bien las joyas, pensó. Los zafiros. El azul de esas piedras quedaría bien con sus ojos. Le gustaría verla también con zafiros rosas. Y diamantes. Diamantes y nada más.

La imagen de Sam con unos diamantes y nada más le llenó el cerebro. Una oleada de deseo le calentó la sangre. Disfrutó de la sensación a pesar de saber que no ocurriría en bastante tiempo. La anticipación haría más dulce la unión.

—Me han invitado a una gala para recaudar fondos el viernes por la noche —dijo él—. Es algo formal y me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras.

—Claro —arrugó la nariz—. ¿Cuánto de formal?

—De etiqueta.

—Nunca he sabido qué significaba eso exactamente, pero me hago una idea. El único vestido realmente elegante que tengo es el de novia y eso sería de mal gusto, ¿no? —de pronto se cubrió la boca con la mano—. ¿Está bien haber dicho eso? ¿No ha sido ofensivo?

—Era tu boda, Sam. Puedes decir de ella lo que quieras.

—Bueno, da lo mismo. El vestido no es buena idea. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Tengo que salir antes un día de esta semana para ir a Correos a devolver el resto de regalos. Iré de compras después.

Al escucharla, cancelar una boda le pareció aún más trabajo que organizarla.

—¿Dónde iban a vivir?

—Alquilamos juntos un apartamento. El contrato empezaba a final de mes y habíamos pensado en pintarlo antes de irnos allí, así que aún no había notificado que dejaba mi actual casa, menos mal —suspiró—. Tengo que romper el contrato y no será muy agradable.

—Me encargaré yo —dijo él.

—Aprecio el ofrecimiento, pero no es responsabilidad tuya.

—Tienes razón. Es de Jonnah, pero él no está aquí y yo sí. Además, ahora tú eres mi responsabilidad.

—¿Es una de las ventajas de ser amante?

—Una de las muchas —sonrió.

Un repentino rubor encendió las mejillas de Sam.

—¿Vas a ponerte autoritario si te digo que prefiero resolverlo yo misma?

—Completamente. Además, se me da muy bien ponerme autoritario.

Sam se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, entonces abandono y te lo agradeceré graciosamente diciendo «gracias». Es realmente amable por tu parte ofrecerte y, para ser sincera, no deseaba nada hacer esa llamada.

—Ya no tienes que hacerla.

Sam no tenía ni idea de por qué Freddie había asumido esa tarea. En otras circunstancias se preguntaría si se la pasaría a alguien de su personal, pero esa vez lo dudó. Después de todo ella era parte de ese personal y se enteraría.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó él haciendo un gesto en dirección al plato.

—Sí. Estaba delicioso —había comido más de lo que pensaba.

Se habían puesto a hablar y se le habían pasado los nervios.

Freddie se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa y esperó a que ella se levantara. Después le puso una mano en la espalda y la llevó a través del comedor, hasta la terraza.

El sol se había puesto hacia un tiempo, así que el mar apenas era visible. Podía adivinar el blanco de las olas que rompían contra la costa y, en la distancia, se veían las luces de otra casa. Se acercó más a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

La noche era fresca; el hombre, cálido. Le gustaba sentirlo apretado contra ella, el modo en que la abrazaba.

—Me ha gustado la cena —dijo ella—. Teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Un poco. Pensaba que sería incómodo, pero no ha sido así. ¿Por qué?

—Eres inteligente y no te gusta hablar de ropa y de zapatos.

—¿Te pasa mucho eso? —preguntó entre risas.

—Te sorprendería cuánto.

—Entonces eres ideal para tratar conmigo. Te prometo que nunca hablaré de ropa. Simplemente no me resulta interesante.

—Lo sería si te la quitaras.

El inesperado cambio en la dirección de la charla la hizo quedarse sin respiración. En un instante pasó de disfrutar el momento a sentirse hiperpendiente de ese hombre. Sus palabras le habían afectado, pero de un modo curioso y excitante.

—No temas, Sam. Mantengo lo que te he dicho antes: esta noche no. No en algún tiempo. Pero te tendré.

El tono de la voz de Freddie hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo.

—¿Me gustará?

—Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que así sea.

Mientras hablaba, Freddie se inclinó y la besó en el cuello. Ya lo había hecho antes, en el dormitorio. Sam cerró los ojos y recordó la imagen que componían en el espejo. Después vació su mente y dejó a su cuerpo absorber la sensación de los labios contra su piel.

La besó con la deliberada lentitud de un hombre que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Ella inclinó la cabeza para ofrecerle más. Freddie recorrió con los labios el camino que iba desde el lugar donde el cuello se une al hombro hasta la parte baja de la oreja.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él.

—En que me gusta. Me siento bien.

Freddie alzó la cabeza y la hizo girar de modo que se situaron cara a cara. La luz del salón iluminaba ligeramente la terraza y permitía a Sam observar el rostro de él. Sus hermosos ojos color café ardían con una intensidad que no había visto anteriormente. Había tensión en su cuerpo pero una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios. Le parecía gracioso lo poco que lo conocía y lo mucho que confiaba en él. Le había pedido ser su amante con el propósito de vengarse, pero se daba cuenta de que ya estaba anticipando los tres meses que iban a pasar juntos.

Freddie le acarició el rostro, recorrió el perfil de la nariz, la boca. Bajó las manos por el cuello, después por los hombros hasta llegar a los brazos y finalmente las deslizó hasta las manos.

—Eres muy hermosa —murmuró.

—Gracias, pero no es cierto. Aun así, aprecio el cumplido.

La miró con detenimiento.

—He estado con muchas mujeres. Sé de lo que hablo. Tienes los ojos grandes y de un color cambiante. Van de un azul oscuro a otro aún más oscuro. De la tormenta a la calma. La piel es perfecta. Tu boca me llama, ruega que la besen.

Le levantó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Sam sintió un estremecimiento que le bajó hasta los pies.

—Cada parte de ti es hermosa.

De acuerdo, a lo mejor eso era parte de la seducción, pero funcionaba. Sentía que se le aflojaban las rodillas y que la sangre le circulaba más deprisa.

Freddie le acarició el pelo.

—¿Demasiado largo? —preguntó ella—. Sé que la mayor parte de los hombres prefieren el pelo lacio y mas corto, pero a mí me gusta largo. Jonnah siempre me decía que me lo cortara.

—Me gusta como está —dijo él dejando caer la mano hasta la nuca y acercándola un poco más a él.

Sam se dejó acercar. Deseaba que la besara porque, repentinamente, necesitaba besarlo ella. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros y se acercó lo justo para apoyar su cuerpo en el de él.

Su torso estaba duro y rozó sus sensibles pechos. Ella le rozó ligeramente los muslos con los suyos. Era tan... interesante... deseaba pasar al siguiente nivel. El nivel de los besos.

—Noto tu impaciencia —dijo él sonriendo.

—Bueno, ha habido más charla de la que esperaba.

—¿Es una reclamación?

—Un poco.

—Esta mañana no te has sentido muy cómoda cuando te he besado. No quiero presionarte.

—Ahora estoy bien —dijo mirándolo a la boca—. Completamente bien. Mira lo completamente bien que estoy.

—Muéstramelo.

Sam dudó sólo un segundo. Su timidez natural se enfrentó al conocimiento de que aquello era algo seguro. Entonces, venció sus propias reticencias, lo rodeó con los brazos, se puso de puntillas y unió su boca a la de él.

A diferencia de lo que había pasado por la mañana, Freddie no esperó para responder. Inclinó la cabeza y le devolvió el beso, se movió con ella, bajó las manos a las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo. La ligera presión hizo que ella deseara acercarse incluso más, aunque pareciera casi imposible. Ya estaban en contacto desde los hombros hasta las rodillas.

Se sentía bien, pensó ella mientras rozaba el labio inferior de él con la lengua y él abría los labios. Mejor que bien.

La besó con una pasión que casi la dejó sin aire. En un momento era un beso suave, excitante, y al siguiente un deseo insuperable empezó a consumirla.

Se dejó arrastrar y unió la lengua a la de él. Algo en la forma en que la tocaba, el modo en que se retiraba sólo para volver una y otra vez, hacía que deseara rendirse. Quisiera lo que quisiera, se lo daría... con tal de que no dejara de besarla.

Se mezcló con él deseando poderse deslizar en el interior de su cuerpo. Las manos de él no se habían movido de las caderas aunque Sam rogaba en silencio que la tocara, que recorriera su cuerpo, que la magreara. Sentía un incendio entre las piernas; los pechos hinchados. Quería frotarse contra él. Deseaba sugerirle que la poseyera.

Había sentido deseo antes, por supuesto, pero nunca tan rápido y nunca con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Bueno, conocía a Freddie desde hacía más de dos años... pero no de ese modo.

La confusión se unió a la pasión para nublarle el entendimiento. Sin estar segura de lo que sentía, de lo que debería sentir, dio un paso atrás.

La oscura mirada de Freddie no permitía adivinar nada de lo que pensaba.

—Freddie, yo...

—Shhh —le apoyó un dedo en los labios—. Es tarde. Le diré a Spencer que te lleve a casa.

—Pero...

Freddie negó con la cabeza y la besó en una mejilla.

—Nos vemos en la oficina. Tengo una cena de negocios mañana por la noche, pero me gustaría salir contigo el miércoles por la tarde.

—A mí también me gustaría.

Era cierto. No sólo por cómo la besaba, sino también porque disfrutaba del tiempo que estaban juntos. ¿Qué había pasado esa noche?

La acompañó hasta la limusina antes de que fuera capaz de responderse a la pregunta. Una vez en el asiento de suave cuero, cerró los ojos y se consoló con la idea de que habría más. Mucho más. Tres meses eran mucho tiempo y cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Al día siguiente Sam fue a trabajar con su blusa favorita. Era azul cobalto y le quedaba perfecta. Pensaba que necesitaría toda su confianza en sí misma después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado con tanta virulencia a un beso de Freddie? Reconocía que había disfrutado de su compañía, pero ¿qué pasaba con todo lo demás? Menos de una semana antes iba a casarse con Jonnah y vivir con él el resto de su vida.

A lo mejor era una clásica reacción pos boda. Se había centrado tanto en el rumbo que se suponía tendría que llevar su vida, que cuando las cosas no habían ido como debían, había quedado a la deriva y había sido arrastrada por una corriente que no podía controlar. Estaba confusa y Freddie era un puerto conocido y de confianza.

Bueno, eso podía explicar su reacción emocional, pero ¿qué pasaba con la sexual? Había estado tan obsesionada en la venganza que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Ni siquiera había considerado el hecho de que tendría que acostarse con él. Si lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiera tenido el coraje de plantearle la posibilidad de ser su amante.

El día anterior hubiera asumido que sencillamente podría haber apretado los dientes y haberse acostado con él porque era lo esperado. En ese momento pensaba que era ella la que quería acelerar las cosas en ese tema.

Y ella nunca había sido así. Se había sentido cómoda con el hecho de ser virgen a los veinticinco. ¿Por qué ya no le provocaba ninguna aprensión hacer el amor con Freddie?

Cuando no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta, decidió olvidar el asunto y centrarse en el trabajo. Después de hacer café y unas cuantas llamadas, se sentó a dar los últimos toques a un informe que había elaborado uno de los miembros del equipo. Apenas había terminado la primera página cuando apareció Freddie.

—Buenos días —dijo él mientras pasaba al lado de su mesa.

—Buenos días.

Era el mismo saludo de todos los días, sólo que esa vez estaba más pendiente de él. Podía notar el movimiento de su cuerpo, sentir su mirada sobre ella. Sintió calor y desconcierto y timidez y no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

—He dejado los mensajes en tu mesa —murmuró al levantarse—. Te traeré un café.

La habitual rutina debería haberla reconfortado, pero no fue así. Súbitamente todo era complicado. Sólo doce horas antes había estado entre los brazos de Freddie y se habían besado. Lo había deseado con una pasión de la que no sabía que era capaz. ¿Cómo demonios se iba a olvidar de todo eso y hablar de trabajo? Le llevó el café al despacho, junto a un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se sentó en el sitio habitual delante de la mesa.

Él ya se había quitado la chaqueta y se había sentado tras la mesa. Revisó los mensajes y le devolvió dos.

—Concierta reuniones para la semana que viene —dijo—. De una hora cada una. Querrán más, pero diles que no.

Sam tomó nota.

—Tienes una comida de trabajo hoy.

Freddie miró su agenda y asintió.

—El informe reservado tiene que estar esta mañana.

—Ya he dicho en Correos que me lo manden a mí.

—Muy bien.

Hablaron de trabajo unos pocos minutos más. Después Freddie se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y la miró.

—Me gustaría llevarte de compras mañana por la tarde —dijo él.

—No comprendo —cerró el cuaderno.

—Necesitarás ropa nueva. Hay una gala benéfica el viernes por la noche y después unos cuantos acontecimientos sociales.

Sam nunca había ido de compras con un hombre. No creía que a los hombres les gustase comprar con las mujeres. O con cualquiera, daba igual.

—Puedo ir de compras yo sola —dijo ella—. No tienes que...

—Quiero hacerlo —interrumpió—. Además así podré explicarte lo que se requiere para los distintos eventos —sonrió—. Créeme, disfrutaré de la experiencia.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices...

—Sí. También he pensado que podríamos irnos un fin de semana largo dentro de un mes o así. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

¿Un viaje? ¿Los dos solos? La satisfacción la inundó sólo con pensarlo.

—Me encantaría. No he estado en muchos sitios, así que cualquiera será excitante.

—¿París? —preguntó él.

Sam parpadeó.

—Guau. Claro. Había pensado en algún sitio al que se pudiera llegar en coche, pero París está bien.

—O Londres.

—Bueno —sonrió—, quizá es mejor que me sorprendas.

—Lo haré. ¿Tienes pasaporte?

—Ajá. En el cajón de los calcetines —tenía casi tres años y estaba intacto.

—Bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Sam se dio cuenta de que tenía que marcharse. Recogió el cuaderno y el bolígrafo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella, se dio la vuelta.

—Anoche lo pasé muy bien —dijo ella.

—Yo también.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

—Pensaba que sería algo raro, ¿sabes? Pero fue divertido. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. No lo esperaba. Eres estupendo para trabajar contigo, pero, sinceramente, nunca me había imaginado cómo serías fuera de la oficina. Eres simpático.

—Qué emocionante.

—¿No te gusta pensar en ti mismo como alguien simpático? —preguntó entre risas.

—En realidad, no.

—¿Porque eres príncipe y macho?

—Algo así.

—Entonces no le hablaré a nadie de tu simpatía.

—Lo agradeceré.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

El miércoles después del trabajo, Freddie acompañó a Sam a la limusina. Ella dudó un instante antes de entrar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él al verla cambiar de postura varias veces antes de ponerse el cinturón.

—Nada serio —dijo ella con un suspiro mientras se echaba el cinturón—. Estoy nerviosa. No es para tanto, ¿verdad? Me refiero a ir de compras. Ya he comprado antes. No contigo, claro.

—Te aseguro que la experiencia no será tan extraña —sonrió.

—Me gustaría creerte —murmuró mirando a su alrededor—. Tienes un coche normal, ¿verdad? Te he visto con él.

—Sí. Normalmente conduzco al trabajo. Pero el maletero es pequeño y no tiene asiento de atrás, así que he pensado que éste sería mejor.

—Desde luego he impresionado a mis vecinos esta mañana.

Freddie supuso que un coche semejante fuera a buscarla por la mañana no sería lo normal en su bloque de apartamentos.

—Pensaba que sería más fácil ir juntos al trabajo por la mañana para que luego tuviéramos un coche para la tarde —dijo él.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió—. Una buena idea —se giró a mirarlo—. Es sólo que algunas veces las diferencias entre tu mundo y el mío son realmente sorprendentes. Eres un príncipe.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Lo sé. Estaba bien cuando sólo eras mi jefe, pero ahora es algo muy extraño. Estoy acostumbrada a ver príncipes en las películas y los dibujos animados. Pero tú eres de verdad, estás aquí —miró hacia la pantalla que los separaba del chófer. Estaba cerrada, pero bajó la voz—. Es difícil hacerse a la idea. En teoría, podría verte desnudo.

—Espero que sea algo más que «en teoría».

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Lo sabía y su preocupación le divertía. A diferencia de otras mujeres que sólo querían estar entre sus brazos para lucir a quién había sido capaz de cazar, no estaba seguro de que Sam lo deseara de verdad. Iba a tener que hacerle cambiar de opinión en ese tema.

Le agarró una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Mientras ella lo miraba, le dio un suave mordisco bajo el pulgar y le pasó la lengua por el centro la palma.

—Te preocupas demasiado —dijo mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella—. Piensa en las compras.

No estaba seguro, pero creyó que su ritmo respiratorio se había acelerado ligeramente. Sam sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar las ideas y después miró al frente.

—De Acuerdo —dijo ella—. Comprar. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente eso?

—Podría pensar que es la primera vez que vas a una tienda.

—No es eso —puso los ojos en blanco—. Es la primera vez que voy de compras contigo. Sé lo que has hecho con tus otras mujeres. He visto las facturas.

—¿Entonces cuál es la pregunta?

—Pues que yo no me pongo ropa cara. No creo que la necesite.

—Los eventos a los que vamos a asistir requieren que vistas de determinada manera. Es decisión mía el ir y, por consiguiente, la ropa es responsabilidad mía. Sé lo que te pago y, aunque el salario es más que generoso, no da para excesos como éste.

Ella lo miró y entornó los ojos.

—¿Perdón? ¿Un salario más que generoso? Me gano cada centavo. Trabajo duro y soy buena en lo que hago... —se detuvo y apretó los labios.

—¿Sí? —provocó.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Ésa era mi idea original.

—Lo siento. De acuerdo, así que me vas a comprar ropa realmente cara. ¿Podemos devolverla en tres meses para que recuperes tu dinero?

—No. Te quedarás con la ropa. Otra de las ventajas de ser mi amante.

Sam se recostó en el asiento.

—Excepto mi padre, ningún hombre me ha comprado ropa jamás. No estoy metida en esto por el dinero, Freddie, además recuerda que puedo darte un golpe ― dije entre risas nerviosa

—Soy consciente de que tus motivos son mucho más nobles, y que nadie ni siquiera yo me atrevería a desafiarte, aunque para serte sincero me encantaría que me enseñarás lo que aprendiste en tus clases de defensa ― lo último lo dijo con un tono seductor.

—La venganza no es noble ― trate de no caer en su provocación y ser lo más sería.

—Provengo de una estirpe de crueles guerreros. Para mí lo es.

—Una interesante forma de mirarlo, pero ya. Sólo quiero estar segura de que entiendes por qué hago esto.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo entiendo completamente.

—No me interesa quedarme con la ropa.

—A lo mejor cambias de idea cuando la veas.

—Difícil, pero aprecio lo que haces por mí.

—Una ventaja —le recordó.

—¿Cuáles son tus ventajas? —preguntó ella.

—Tú.

—Yo realmente no me considero una ventaja. Soy algo seguro, pero no tengo experiencia. Por lo que sabes, puedo ser un desastre en la cama.

—O no.

—Me encantaría poder ser igual de optimista.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Sam bajó la vista.

—Por supuesto. Cuando pienso en nosotros, ya sabes, haciéndolo...

—Será algo más que «hacerlo» —dijo él sonriendo.

—Oh —tragó y volvió a mirarlo—. Tienes mucha experiencia, ¿verdad? Sé cuántas mujeres ha habido sólo desde que llevo trabajando contigo. No quieres otra cosa que un interminable desfile de mujeres bellas y deseables, ¿verdad? —Negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Ya me respondo yo sola la pregunta.

—En la variedad está el gusto.

—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo, pero ¿qué te parecería conocer de verdad a alguien? ¿Qué te parecería sentirse conectado y pertenecer a algún sitio?

—Eso no surge de una relación. Eso surge de dentro —se pasó un pulgar por la boca—. Yo digo cuánto dura. Yo digo cuándo se ha terminado. Ellas se marchan y yo soy libre.

—¿Nadie sale herido?

—Espero que ellas no —dijo—. Dejo las condiciones tan claras como puedo. Algunas veces se implican demasiado y yo me siento mal.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú nunca sufres?

—No tanto. Soy inmune a los encantos de las mujeres.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Te lo vas a tomar como un reto? —sonrió.

—No sabes cómo me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no creo que pueda. Me pongo nerviosa sólo con estar en tu coche. Pero alguien, algún día, te va a echar el lazo.

—¿Es eso lo que crees?

—Las leyes de la probabilidad están a mi favor.

—¿Quieres verlo el día que ocurra?

—No, no quiero verte sufrir, ¿es eso lo que piensas de mí?

—No —la miró intensamente a los ojos azules y los vio llenos de sinceridad—. Te preocupas demasiado por los sentimientos de los demás.

—No de los de Jonnah —le recordó—. Espero que se sienta fatal, pero lo dudo, espero darle un puntapié en….

—¿Sigues triste? —preguntó él.

—Algunas veces. Pero pensaba que sería peor. Pensaba que estaría deshecha y me preocupa no estarlo. Sigo diciéndome que el dolor aún no me ha golpeado.

—A lo mejor no estabas tan enamorada como pensabas.

—Si es así —negó con la cabeza—, no son buenas noticias. Iba a casarme con él.

—El amor no es imprescindible.

—En mi mundo, sí. Ya es bastante malo que me tratara como una idiota. Si he pasado por todo esto sin estar enamorada de él, entonces voy a necesitar una buena terapia para poner en orden mi vida.

Freddie dejó escapar una risita, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso.

—Me encanta tu punto de vista sobre las cosas.

—Mi hermana dice que soy una tramposa.

—Sólo en el buen sentido.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea posible.

Sonreía mientras hablaba y Freddie se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Siempre había pensado en ella como eficiente y atractiva, pero cuánto más la conocía, más disfrutaba de su compañía. Algo que no podía decir de la mayoría de las mujeres que había habido en su vida.

Cuando todo aquello se terminara, iba a tener que hacer algo por ella. Quizá podría comprarle una casa y pagarle el resto de la boda. Algo que la ayudara de cara al futuro.

Pero primero estaba el presente: esa tarde y su expedición de compras. Solía encontrar aburridas las sesiones de compras, pero no esa vez. No con ella. Tenía planes muy especiales para favorecer el proceso de seducción.

Freddie casi se había tranquilizado cuando el coche de detuvo enfrente de una elegante tienda de ropa en el corazón de Beverly Hills. Al instante la tensión le explotó en el estómago haciendo que le doliera el vientre y se le secara la boca.

Se fijó en el toldo, los caros escaparates y la señal que les hizo el aparcacoches y fue consciente de dónde estaba. Después vio el cartel de «cerrado» y casi se puso a gritar de alegría.

—¡No está abierto! —dijo intentando no parecer encantada.

—Al público en general —dijo Freddie mientras Spencer salía para abrir la puerta trasera—. He concertado una cita.

—¿Vienes siempre aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Es una de mis tiendas favoritas, pero no, hay otras que frecuento más. Sin embargo, he pensado que la colección de aquí te quedaría mejor.

—¿Te has acostado con la dueña?

Freddie la miró y alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Me he imaginado que un sitio así pertenecería a una elegante dama de Francia o Italia. Ya sabes de qué clase: increíblemente guapa y con un acento de fábula.

—Dado que Lewbert es gay, no es mi tipo. Sólo somos amigos.

Sam se prometió mantener la boca cerrada y sólo hablar cuando le preguntaran. Era la única manera de enfrentarse a aquello. Ser la amante de Freddie le había parecido una solución fácil a su problema de cómo hacer daño a Jonnah, pero, en realidad, no era tan sencillo.

Freddie la guio al interior de la tienda. El cartel decía que estaba cerrada, pero la puerta estaba abierta y en cuanto entraron, los recibió un hombre alto, delgado y bien vestido que le besó a Sam las dos manos y declaró que era completamente preciosa.

—Tiene tanto potencial... —dijo Lewbert a Freddie mientras miraba a Sam—. Tengo la lista que me has mandado y algunas cosas ya elegidas.

Sam recuperó sus manos y se acercó más a Freddie.

—¿Le has mandado una lista?

—Sí, de eventos. Por correo electrónico. Por supuesto. De otro modo ¿cómo iban a saber qué comprar?

—¿Qué les apetece? — Preguntó Lewbert—. ¿Champán? ¿Vino?

Sam tuvo la sensación de que beber alcohol no sería una buena idea.

—Yo preferiría un vaso de agua con gas, si tiene.

—Por supuesto.

Freddie pidió un escocés y después se inclinó sobre ella.

—Agua con gas. Eres tan salvaje...

—Eh, la beberé con lima.

La miró sonriendo y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Sam no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué una sola sonrisa tenía tanta importancia? Pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz y como flotando mientras Lewbert comentaba sus necesidades de vestuario.

Aceptó el vaso de agua con gas que le trajo uno de los dependientes y casi se atragantó al oír la palabra «lencería».

Lewbert se disculpó para ir a preparar el probador y Sam aprovechó el momento para dirigirse a Freddie.

— ¿Lencería?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué? — Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. Seguramente es buena idea. Yo compro la ropa interior en las rebajas. Dudo que te impresionara.

—Es más importante el regalo que el envoltorio, pero, algunas veces, el envoltorio es importante.

Nunca había pensado en la lencería como un envoltorio, pero supuso que podía serlo. Unos minutos después se descubrió a sí misma probándose pantalones y blusas, suéteres y botas. Había una colección completa de ropa informal. Se puso toda y caminó ante Freddie que hacía gestos de aprobación. Siempre le pedía a ella su opinión, se mostraba de acuerdo cuando a ella le gustaba y le decía que no si no lo hacía.

Después de media hora de ropa informal, cambiaron a la ropa de cóctel. Eran diseños coquetos con faldas asimétricas y encajes de seda negra. A ésos los siguieron vestidos más formales.

Sam se encontró de pronto embutida en uno de ellos sin tirantes, de terciopelo y suelto. El vestido se mecía con sus movimientos. Las prendas sin tirantes mostraban más de su cuerpo de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero no se sentía expuesta. Se pasó las manos por el terciopelo recorriendo la forma de su cuerpo y supo que ése era su vestido.

—Me encanta —dijo saliendo del probador y dando vueltas delante de Freddie—. ¿No es el mejor? ¿No te encanta la falda? — Se quedó de pie delante de él y después volvió a dar vueltas—. Incluso los zapatos son fabulosos —alzó un pie para mostrarle un sandalias plateadas—. Me hacen daño, pero es soportable.

Freddie se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta, pero, en serio, ¿dónde me voy a poner algo así?

—En la gala del viernes.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres decir que me lo puedo quedar?

—Eres distinta a cualquiera que haya conocido antes. Sincera.

—No, sincera no. Quiero ser sexy y exótica y...

Él no dejó que acabara la frase porque la besó en los labios. No hubo preliminares esa vez, nada de acercamiento suave. Entró en su boca y tomó lo que quería.

Si alguien hubiera descrito a Sam un beso así, ella hubiera dicho que no le gustaría, pero en la realidad se dio cuenta que estaba deseando rendirse. Ser poseída por un hombre que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo era un buen atajo hacia el placer. Se le calentó la sangre, le temblaron los muslos y pronto se olvidó de todo excepto de acercarse a él lo más posible.

Finalmente Freddie se echó un poco hacia atrás y le apoyó las manos en los hombros.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó él.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Bien. Nos llevaremos el vestido porque está hecho para ti.

Le dio la vuelta para que fuera al probador, la besó en el hombro y le dio un ligero empujón.

Sam se movía como si estuviera en un sueño. Vaya forma de cambiar de tema y nublarle la mente. Era realmente bueno en eso de los besos. Tenían que hacerlo con más frecuencia.

Pero cuando entró en el espacioso probador, de nuevo se puso nerviosa. No por lo que Freddie había hecho, sino por el camisón de encaje y seda que tenía colgado delante.

Así que... ¿esperaba que se pusiera aquello y se lo mostrara a él?

Cruzó el suelo enmoquetado y se quedó de pie ante la prenda. En teoría estaría cubierta, pero el encaje no dejaría mucho a la imaginación.

Al fin y al cabo aquello era para Freddie y él iba a verla desnuda antes o después. Era mejor que se fuera haciendo a la idea. Además, su escaso contacto físico había sido espectacular.

Se quitó el vestido de noche, las sandalias y el sujetador sin tirantes. Cuando tendió la mano para descolgar el camisón hubiera podido jurar que las luces parpadearon ligeramente.

El encaje y la seda se deslizaron por su cuerpo. El frío de la tela la hizo estremecerse, pero no tanto como cuando se abrió la puerta y Freddie entró en el amplio probador.

Parecía más alto, más grande y más peligroso. Siempre había sabido que era un hombre, pero en ese momento le pareció mucho más masculino. Casi un depredador.

Sintió la urgencia de cubrirse, pero se obligó a mantenerse de pie tranquila, con la barbilla levantada. Deseaba aquello. Al menos en teoría.

Freddie la recorrió con su oscura mirada.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo él.

—Gracias.

—¿Me crees?

—Quiero creerte.

—Deberías creerme —dijo un paso hacia ella.

Había algo en los ojos de él, algo...

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella temerosa de la respuesta.

—Que te deseo. No te poseeré, todavía no, pero te deseo.

Sus palabras la hicieron temblar, pero no de miedo. Una fuerte emoción la recorrió, una que no podía identificar. Hasta que supo lo que era: deseo.

Lo deseaba. A pesar de que estaba nerviosa y llena de dudas, aún quería saber cómo sería estar con él.

Freddie se acercó más, pero no la tocó. Le dio una vuelta alrededor muy despacio.

—Me has dicho que eres virgen —dijo en voz muy baja—. ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Jonnah?

La pregunta hizo sentir vergüenza a Sam.

—Algunos besos —susurró.

Se detuvo frente a ella y le acarició una mejilla.

—Sólo quiero saber qué te resulta conocido y qué no. Quiero excitarte, Sam, no asustarte.

—Nosotros... nos tocamos. Ya sabes... me tocaba los pechos...

—¿En algún sitio más? —no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

—Un poco. Sólo a través de la ropa.

—¿Le tocabas tú a él?

—No, quiero decir, no... ahí.

—¿Lo viste desnudo?

—No —tragó.

—Pero sabes lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer...

—Sí —susurró—. Saqué un sobresaliente en clase de salud.

—Seguro que sí —sonrió.

Se puso tras ella. El probador era un círculo de espejos, así que pudo verlo bajar la cabeza y besarla en el hombro. También pudo ver el roce de los dientes contra su piel. Los pechos se le tensaron. La forma de los pezones era perfectamente visible.

Cuando él pasó las manos por delante de ella, estuvo segura de que iba a tocarla ahí. En lugar de eso, apoyó las manos en su vientre y extendió los dedos. Sintió la presión de cada uno de ellos.

«¡Muévete!», le gritó en silencio para que subiera las manos y le acariciara los pechos. Le dolían y sabía que un solo roce haría que se sintiera mejor. Sentía que ardía bajo la seda, pero él no se movió. Justamente cuando iba a tomar sus manos y colocarlas en el lugar que deseaba, Freddie se enderezó y dio un paso atrás.

—Deberíamos irnos.

—Nunca había ido a un McAuto en limusina —dijo Sam mientras abría la puerta de su casa y entraba—. Me alegro de que por fin estemos aquí. Seguro que todo el mundo está hablando de nosotros.

Freddie miró a Sam encender las luces y después señalar a Spencer dónde estaba el dormitorio.

—Lo colocaré todo en el armario —miró las bolsas y las cajas y movió la cabeza—. Pero no voy a tener sitio. Será un segundo —gritó a Freddie—. Mira la casa tú solo.

Freddie hizo lo que le decía. Recorrió el salón deteniéndose a mirar una fotografía familiar en un mueble que había en un rincón y otras que había encima del televisor. Había fotos de tres chicas, evidentemente hermanas, y sus padres. Fotos de graduaciones, bodas y vacaciones. Ninguna de Jonnah.

Spencer y Sam salieron de la habitación. El chófer hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció mientras Sam recogía unas bolsas de hamburguesas y patatas fritas.

—¿Quieres que cenemos aquí o en el comedor? Bueno, no es realmente un comedor, es más bien un rinconcito, pero tiene mesa y sillas. También podemos cenar en el sofá. ¿Quieres ver algo en la tele?

Seguía llevando la ropa que se había puesto para ir a trabajar esa mañana. Una falda corta y una blusa rosa pálido, además de unos tacones bastante altos. Freddie pensó que le gustaba más en camisón... o, quizá, sin nada. Sí, seguro que la prefería así: desnuda.

—¿Por qué vuelves a estar nerviosa? — preguntó él—. Creía que ya estabas un poco más cómoda.

—Lo estoy. No es por ti. Es por mí y mi apartamento —se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta. El edificio fue construido en los años veinte y tiene un montón de detalles arquitectónicos. Me gustan los techos altos y las puertas con forma de arco. Pero no deja de ser un apartamento de un solo dormitorio. Tú eres el príncipe de Hogwarts. ¿Has estado antes en un apartamento?

—Sí, muchas veces —aunque en ninguno como ése, pensó, aunque le gustaban los muebles y las plantas que crecían en macetas de colores—. Este lugar te queda bien.

—Gracias. Me gusta. Aunque no se puede tener mascotas y siempre he querido un gato. Jonnah no quería. ¿No quieres cenar?

Freddie negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, pero cena tú.

—¿Es por las hamburguesas? ¿Quieres algo mejor?

—No es por la comida.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Pareces... inquieto.

Lo estaba. La parte lógica de él, la civilizada, sabía que el proceso de seducción sería un camino muy placentero para los dos. Pero su parte de guerrero del desierto quería simplemente poseer a la mujer que tenía delante. Quería conocer el calor de su abrazo, el sabor de su piel. Quería escuchar sus gritos de ruego, y después los de placer tras convencerla de que se rindiera.

Pero sabía que era demasiado pronto y que ella aún necesitaba algo que él no tenía.

—Me encuentro en la posición de esperar por lo que quiero —dijo él.

—No te entiendo —lo miró con la cabeza inclinada.

—A ti.

—Oh —abrió mucho los ojos—. Pero tenemos un acuerdo. Soy algo seguro. Puedes simplemente... ya sabes. Hacerlo.

—Eso ya lo hemos negociado —sonrió—. Pero hay algo más que hacer con una mujer que el coito en sí mismo. Hay unos preliminares y luego una unión placentera. No me interesa algo rápido, Sam. Quiero que tú estés preparada, excitada.

Los ojos de Sam cada vez estaban más abiertos. Freddie se acercó a ella, pero no la tocó.

—Además, hay otros placeres —le dijo—. Esta tarde he disfrutado viéndote con diferente ropa. Me imaginaba dónde estaríamos cuando la llevaras puesta. Qué estaríamos haciendo. Bailando con el traje de noche. En la playa con los pantalones cortos.

Ella lo miró intensamente.

—¿Y el camisón? —preguntó apenas sin aire.

—En mi cama.

—¿Es algo en lo que te gusta pensar?

—Sí. Me hace desearte más.

Freddie le agarró una mano y tiró suavemente de ella hasta hacer que tocara su erecto sexo. La sujetaba muy flojo por si ella quería retirar la mano, pero, muy al contrario, Sam la acercó más y recorrió toda su longitud.

—¿Todo esto es sólo por pensar en estar conmigo? —preguntó ella.

Freddie asintió.

—¿Qué pasaría si te besara?


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Sam no había pensado besar a Freddie, pero ahí estaba, de puntillas, uniendo su boca a la de él. Había sentido algo y finalmente había sucumbido a ello. Por fortuna, a él parecía no importarle. Le devolvió el beso.

Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Freddie y notó su fuerza. Era tan sólido, pensó. Tan masculino. Había poder en ese cuerpo que él mantenía bajo control. ¿Qué pasaría si le dejara seguir sus instintos? ¿Se sentiría ella abrumada? ¿Arrastrada? Las dos posibilidades le parecían emocionantes.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se dejó llevar. Freddie rozó con la lengua su labio inferior mientras le colocaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Más, pensó ella mientras abría los labios para él. Quería más.

Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Un desconocido deseo le hacía sentir la piel demasiado tirante. Notaba un calor en su interior que la hacía moverse sin querer y la dejaba impaciente y al límite.

Freddie enredó la lengua con la de ella, después unió sus labios con los de Sam y succionó. Se tensó entre los brazos de ella, y le mordió el labio inferior.

¿Seguiría teniendo una erección?, se preguntó Sam no muy segura de cómo averiguarlo. Quería frotar su vientre contra él para notar su dureza, pero la acción le pareció demasiado obvia y vulgar. Además, tocarlo había sido excitante. Pensar en que él reaccionaba así sin que ella le hiciera nada le parecía emocionante. Quería más. Quería...

Freddie desplazó las manos a su cintura y tiró suavemente de la blusa. El tejido salió fácilmente fuera de la falda. Mientras seguían besándose deslizó las manos bajo la blusa y acarició la piel desnuda.

Una gran excitación recorrió a Sam. Aunque Freddie tuvo que separarse ligeramente de ella para poder besarla en la mandíbula, empezó a subir las manos por su espalda.

Sí, pensó ella dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La besó en el cuello, después mordió el lóbulo de una oreja. Mientras, con las manos seguía subiendo, cada vez más cerca de los pechos. Sam se tensó, y los pezones se pusieron tan erectos que le dolían. Tenía que tocarla. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y por fin lo hizo. Deslizó la mano por encima del sujetador y le envolvió los pechos. Sam se sintió bien. Sin pensarlo, buscó con las manos y empezó a desabrocharse la blusa. Sus manos se encontraron con las de él y se quedó petrificada al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados, abrió los ojos y descubrió que él la estaba mirando.

—Lo siento —susurró sin saber si tenía algo por lo que disculparse.

—¿Porque estabas disfrutando? ¿Porque querías más? —le agarró una mano y la atrajo hacia él—. Me sentiría muy poco feliz si no disfrutaras de mis caricias. Me gusta tocarte. Quiero que también te guste a ti —le llevó la mano a su pecho—. ¿Te gusta esto?

Sam acarició los fuertes músculos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Sí.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Sam terminó de desabrocharle la blusa y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Deséame —le dijo en un jadeo justo antes de besarla.

Sam se rindió al instante. Todas sus dudas desaparecieron y lo rodeó con los brazos ansiosa por estar más cerca de él.

Freddie volvió a poner las manos sobre los pechos y los acarició a través del sujetador. Desabrochó el cierre delantero y le acarició directamente la piel. Sam se sintió en el paraíso.

Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir besándolo mientras él exploraba sus curvas. No quería dejar de besarlo, pero había mucho en lo que pensar en aquella experiencia. El calor de sus dedos, el modo en que le recorría los pechos antes de rozarle los tensos pezones con los pulgares. El estallido de placer que sintió cuando la acarició con más fuerza.

«Más», pensó, «más».

Él debió de oírla, porque se inclinó y la besó en los pechos. Mientras con la mano la seguía acariciando y frotando, le chupó un pezón, lo acarició con la lengua, y volvió a chuparlo.

Sam se colgó de él, apenas capaz de sostenerse de pie. Respiraba agitada. Las bragas se le empaparon y le temblaban los muslos.

—Freddie —jadeó.

Él alzó la cabeza y la besó en los labios. Dio un paso atrás. Su mirada se detuvo en los pechos desnudos.

—Qué hermosos —dijo, y después la miró a los ojos—. Te veré por la mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas? —tartamudeó.

—Es lo mejor —sonrió—. Buenas noches.

Entonces, antes de que Sam pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, él salió por la puerta. La había dejado allí, de pie en medio del salón de su casa, medio desnuda y sin sentirse completamente segura de lo que había sucedido. Si lo que pretendía era hacerle desear más, lo estaba haciendo realmente bien.

—Sabe lo que hace —dijo abrochándose la blusa—. Menos mal que uno de los dos lo sabe.

El viernes por la noche Sam estaba sentada en el Mercedes descapotable de Freddie.

La estrechez del coche la hacía ser plenamente consciente del hombre que tenía a su lado. Aun así, estaba empezando a pensar que hubiera sido igual de consciente si hubiera estado en el otro extremo de un campo de fútbol. Llevaba un esmoquin, lo que le daba un aire muy elegante, de príncipe. Sólo de pensarlo, se le encogían los dedos de los pies.

—No tienes por qué dejarme salir antes del trabajo —le dijo mientras conducía—. Que fuera tu amante se suponía que no tenía que cambiar las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿Te estás quejando porque te he pedido que trabajes menos? —la miró.

—¿Es ésa tu forma de decirme «cállate y agradécemelo»? —sonrió.

—A lo mejor.

—Entonces, lo haré —miró por la ventanilla y después volvió a mirarlo a él—. Es la primera vez que voy a una gala. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

—No. Habrá un cóctel de una hora, una cena y baile. Asisto para apoyar al hospital infantil como representante de Seattle, es lo que se espera de mí. No es el modo en que pasaría la noche si pudiera.

—Yo tampoco —confesó ella—. Pero estar contigo es divertido.

—Gracias. Yo también disfruto de tu compañía.

Sus palabras la hicieron feliz. Le resultaba divertido pensar en cómo había querido ser su amante sin considerar toda la intimidad que implicaba esa relación. No sólo era que hubiera sexo, sino también que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Afortunadamente, estar con Freddie era fácil y divertido. También había una conexión que no había esperado, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo iban a volver a trabajar juntos cuando pasasen los tres meses. Después pensó que apenas había pasado una semana de los tres meses. A lo mejor no debería anticipar tan pronto el final.

Aparcaron frente a un enorme hotel de la zona oeste. Antes de que el aparcacoches ayudara a Sam a salir del vehículo, se alisó el terciopelo del vestido.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Freddie tras rodear el coche y colocarse a su lado para ofrecerle el brazo.

—Completamente —se sentía bien, confiada y atractiva. No fue hasta que entró en el salón de baile que se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que la miraba—. Me están mirando —susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es porque estás preciosa —dijo él.

—Ya. Es porque eres un príncipe. Estoy acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida. Va a costarme hacerme a esto.

—Siéntete agradecida por no llevar joyería de la cara.

A pesar de que se echó a reír, Sam se palpó la gargantilla de diamantes y zafiros que Freddie le había puesto. Las brillantes piedras la habían llenado de delicia. Saber que eran sólo un préstamo no había reducido el placer de llevarlas.

—Lo más caro que me habían dejado hasta ahora había sido un par de zapatos de mi hermana. Supongo que es una suerte que las joyas no vengan acompañadas de guardaespaldas.

—La compañía de seguros sólo lo exige cuando su valor sobrepasa el millón de dólares. Éstas están un poco por debajo.

¿Un millón de dólares? Se tocó los pendientes.

—Tendré mucho cuidado —prometió.

—No te preocupes.

La guió al interior de un enorme salón decorado en dorados, plateados y negro. Los globos flotaban por encima de sus cabezas mientras las columnas recubiertas de espejos reflejaban las luces. Un centenar largo de personas muy bien vestidas llenaba el espacio y el sonido de sus risas competía con el de la orquesta.

Freddie saludó a unas cuantas parejas que conocía y la presentó. Sam sonrió amable y trató de no preguntarse qué pensarían. Sin duda estarían acostumbrados a verlo con diferentes mujeres cada pocos meses. Se sintió extraña por ser considerada una de sus amantes, pero no porque le importara lo que pensasen, sino porque no era del tipo habitual.

—¿Te apetece bailar? —preguntó él—. ¿O prefieres que busquemos una mesa y nos sentemos?

Sam miró la pista de baile casi vacía y después a él.

—¿Podemos bailar? Di algunas clases para la boda, así que me sé algunos pasos — sonrió—. Bueno, no es para tanto, pero creo que podré seguirte.

En los oscuros ojos de Freddie brilló un sentimiento que Sam no fue capaz de descifrar.

—¿Jonnah y tú fueron a clases de baile?

—Oh, por favor. Nos matriculamos, pero él siempre tenía alguna excusa para no ir. Yo me las arreglé para practicar con otros tipos. ¿Estoy dando demasiadas explicaciones?

—No.

La llevó hasta la pista de baile y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Me gusta —dijo ella mientras le ponía la mano en la zona lumbar.

La música era lo bastante lenta como para permitirle disfrutar del momento sin pensar en dónde tenía que poner los pies.

—A mí también.

Notó la vibración de su voz en el pecho. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música. Freddie la sostenía como si fuera algo precioso. Le gustaba cómo sus cuerpos se movían juntos. La idea de asistir a la gala la había puesto nerviosa, pero estar con él lo hacía mucho más llevadero. Sobre todo el final, cuando la llevara a casa.

La anticipación la hizo respirar aceleradamente. Lo invitaría a pasar y podrían... bueno, no estaba segura de lo que podrían hacer, pero estaba segura de que sería excitante. Había comprado unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

El precio casi la hizo marearse, pero le había dado igual. Fresas recubiertas de chocolate... sonaba exótico y sexy. Y Dios sabía que necesitaba de toda la ayuda disponible en los dos campos.

Aunque no estaba segura de cuándo se suponía que había que comérselas: ¿antes de empezar lo que fuera? ¿Durante? ¿Pringarían toda la cama?

—Te mueves muy bien —le murmuró al oído Freddie.

—Gracias. Tú también.

—Hacemos buena pareja.

Le gustó cómo sonaba eso.

—Respira hondo —le dijo Freddie.

—¿Qué?

—Respira hondo, Jonnah está aquí.

Oyó lo que decía, pero no fue capaz de comprender lo que significaba.

—¿Mi ex prometido?

—Sí. Acaba de entrar. Viene solo.

—Pero si se supone que está en Hawai. El viaje duraba hasta el sábado.

Freddie se giró de modo que ella pudiera ver la entrada del salón. Era cierto, Jonnah estaba de pie mirando a su alrededor.

Todo lo demás se ensombreció cuando lo vio. Era un hombre de altura media, pelo castaño, ojos negros. Llevaba un esmoquin y le quedaba bien. Siguió mirándolo esperando sentirse deshecha en cualquier momento. Seguro que esa vez el sentimiento sí la podía.

Pero sólo sintió rabia por lo que le había hecho y un fuerte deseo de no tener que volver a verlo nunca.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —preguntó Freddie.

Se dio la vuelta a mirarlo y sonrió.

—No, gracias, prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo.

—Debo admitir que yo también prefiero tu compañía a la de Jonnah.

—Eh, eso tampoco es que sea un cumplido —rió.

—Qué mala suerte, yo pretendía que lo fuera.

Volvieron a mezclarse con el grupo de bailarines.

—¿Quieres que te distraiga diciéndote quién más está en la fiesta?

—Me encantaría.

—Hay varias estrellas de la televisión. Unos cuantos de las telenovelas. Te mantendré alejada de ellos por si te tientan sus bonitos rostros.

Sam lo miró y sonrió.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—No estoy muy seguro. Esos chicos guapos suelen ser astutos. Pero si quieren competir conmigo por tu cariño, me enfrentaré a ellos.

—Ya está hablando el guerrero del desierto.

Freddie sonrió, pero Sam supo que sólo en parte iba en broma. Había en él una fuerza, una determinación. No era que ella estuviera interesada en otro. Le había dado su palabra de serle fiel el tiempo que pasaran junto y cumpliría ese compromiso. Él lo hacía fácil. Cada vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos no era capaz de imaginarse en los brazos de otro.

Más tarde esa noche Sam se excusó un momento y se acercó a la fuente de champán. Mientras iba a por una copa, sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomó la copa y después se volvió para encontrarse con Jonnah.

La última vez que había hablado con él estaba con otra mujer en la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse de cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de preocuparse. Lo segundo que pensó fue que debería haberse quedado con Freddie en lugar de haber ido a por algo de beber.

—Asisto a la gala —dijo tranquila volviéndose a donde Freddie seguía conversando con un hombre de negocios—. Me sorprende que no sigas en Hawai.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti. En nosotros...

—Qué desgracia —se echó a andar pero él la agarró del brazo.

—Espera. Tienes que escucharme.

Miró la mano sobre su piel y esperó sentir algo. Habían estado comprometidos tres años... tendría que quedar algún sentimiento.

Pero no. Con Jonnah, no. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era una fuerte necesidad de volver con Freddie.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Que no había amado a Jonnah? ¿Qué había sido sólo una costumbre? ¿Era posible? Pero por mucho que buscaba en su corazón, no encontraba nada más fuerte que orgullo herido y rabia por haber hecho el tonto.

—Sam, te estoy hablando —dijo Jonnah repentinamente.

Sam parpadeó al ser consciente de que él había dicho algo.

—Supongo que no me interesa mucho escucharte —dijo ella y se soltó.

—¿Ahora estás con él? —preguntó señalando a Freddie.

—Sí.

—Siempre he sabido que había algo entre ustedes —entornó los ojos—. Maldita sea, Sam, me mentiste.

—No he hecho semejante cosa. Hasta el lunes por la mañana era simplemente mi jefe. Por supuesto, todo eso ha cambiado ahora.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo Jonnah se quedaba pálido.

—No puedes estar acostándote con él.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?

—No eres como las otras con las que ha estado.

—Supongo que es así, pero yo estoy muy bien.

—Yo te traté como una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Así es como lo llamas? Desde mi punto de vista, has sido un canalla mentiroso que me engañaba con regularidad. No es mi idea del respeto ni del afecto.

—Lo nuestro era algo muy grande -dijo él.

—Eso era para mí —dio un paso atrás—. Podrías haberme tenido y lo echaste todo a perder. Ahora se acabó. Es irónico, pero estoy agradecida. Unos pocos días sin ti me han enseñado que había muchas más cosas mal en nuestra relación de las que no era consciente —se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Caminó al lado de ella.

—A Freddie no le importas nada. Sólo te quiere para el sexo.

—A lo mejor eso era antes, pero en este caso te equivocas. No me usa para el sexo. Yo lo uso a él.

Sam pensó que Jonnah se iba desmayar porque se le mudó el color y dejó de respirar.

—No puede ser. Te estabas reservando para el matrimonio.

—Así era, y mira adónde he llegado. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que volver con mi amante.

Dicho eso, se alejó no si antes darle un sutil golpe en el vientre que lo dejo sin poder respirar.

Sam dio un sorbo de champán y trató de no sonreír demasiado ampliamente. Pero era difícil parecer calmada cuando quería salir corriendo hacia Freddie y chocar la mano con la de él.

Se había enfrentado con Jonnah y había salido victoriosa. Ni la había intimidado ni había conseguido que se sintiera mal. Había dicho lo que quería decir y después se había marchado con un golpe a su favor. Era una enorme victoria y tenía ganas de celebrarlo.

Pero cuando llegó a la mesa, vio que Freddie ya no estaba hablando con el ejecutivo de Bahania, sino que mantenía una intensa conversación con una hermosa mujer.

Era menuda y llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro. Era mayor que Freddie, quizá, pero pocos años.

Sam se detuvo y los miró unos segundos. Después se dirigió al tocador. La excitación por la victoria sobre Jonnah se había apagado y en su lugar sentía un dolor sordo en el estómago.

No estaba tan loca como para preocuparse por cada conversación que mantuviera con una mujer, pero esa vez había algo diferente. Intimidad. Los dos se conocían bien, y desde hacía bastante tiempo. Había un pasado común.

Freddie había exigido fidelidad y había prometido lo mismo.

¿Serían todos los hombres incapaces de ser fieles, o era ella quien provocaba esa conducta en los que trataba?


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Salieron del hotel poco después de medianoche. A Freddie no le gustaba quedarse hasta el final, y Sam había parecido encantada cuando le había propuesto irse. Freddie se preguntaba por qué. Después de la cena se había quedado callada en varias ocasiones.

En ese momento, en el silencio del coche, se dispuso a averiguar qué iba mal. Como la mayoría de las mujeres, al principio no diría nada. Tendría que preguntarle una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se lo contara. Era un defecto de la mentalidad femenina, una incapacidad para afrontar el problema la primera vez que se lo preguntaban.

Con frecuencia, Freddie ni siquiera se preocupaba. El esfuerzo no valía la pena, pero en ese caso quería saber qué le pasaba a Sam y, si era posible, resolverlo.

—Estás muy callada —dijo—. ¿Ha ocurrido esta noche algo que te haya preocupado?

¿Sería Jonnah? Le había hablado de su conversación con él. En ese momento hubiera jurado que ella no sentía nada por su ex prometido, pero a lo mejor estaba pensando en lo que podría haber sido.

Eso no le gustaba, pero poco podía hacer algo para que dejara de echar de menos a Jonnah. Recordarle lo que le había hecho le parecía cruel. Sabía que Sam era lo bastante sensible para recuperarse, pero, egoístamente, quería que le prestara atención en ese momento.

—Te he visto hablando con alguien —dijo ella—. Una mujer. Menuda, Guapa. Me he dicho a mí misma que seguramente no sería nada, pero la conversación parecía... íntima.

A Freddie le llevó un momento darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando. ¿Estaba respondiendo a su pregunta sin necesidad de insistir? Estaba tan sorprendido que casi no entendió lo que le decía.

—¿Te preocupa que una mujer de mi pasado se interponga entre nosotros? —preguntó él.

—Algo así.

Su sinceridad le sorprendió. Reconstruyó la noche y trató de pensar en alguien que se ajustase a su descripción. No se había encontrado con ninguna ex amante. Nadie que hubiera podido hacer sentir incómoda a Sam. Sus conversaciones habían sido con sus socios en los negocios y sus esposas.

Excepto una mujer.

—¿Llevaba un vestido rojo?

Sam lo miró fijamente.

—Ésa. La conoces. Tienes un pasado común con ella. Entiendo que es normal que te encuentres con mujeres que conoces. No estoy diciendo que no puedas tener amigas, pero tenemos un acuerdo de que los dos seríamos fieles. Como puedes imaginar, estoy un poco susceptible con el tema. Necesito saber si respetarás tu parte del acuerdo.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera echado a reír, pero era consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba a ella decir todo eso.

—Te aseguro que nunca te seré infiel. No doy mi palabra caprichosamente y, una vez dada, me compromete hasta la muerte.

La miró y vio que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Guau —murmuró ella—. De acuerdo. Supongo que tendré que creerte.

—Incluso si no lo haces, te aseguro que la mujer con la que estaba hablando antes no tiene que preocuparte.

—¿Una ruptura difícil?

—No en el sentido que tú piensas. Es mi madre.

Disfrutó del silencio de asombro y el gesto que se dibujó en el rostro de Sam. Llegaron al apartamento antes de que ella pudiera recomponer sus ideas.

Después de aparcar, la acompañó al interior y esperó a que encendiera las luces.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó ella—. Tengo vino en la nevera.

—Tomaré un poco —dijo y fue hacia la cocina.

Había señales de ella en todas partes. En las cortinas de brillantes colores de las ventanas, en la pila de libros que había encima de la mesa de la cocina y el tazón decorado con dibujos animados que había en la pila. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó la botella de vino. Mientras lo hacía vio un paquete con fresas recubiertas de chocolate y sonrió. ¿Pensaba seducirlo después? Decidió que se lo pondría fácil si lo intentaba.

Cuando volvió al salón, ella se había quitado los tacones. Freddie se quitó la chaqueta, se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá y abrió la botella.

—Háblame de tu madre —dijo Sam—. Si ella está aquí y tu padre felizmente casado en Seattle, entonces supongo que están divorciados.

—Nunca se casaron —le tendió un vaso de vino, lo tocó con el suyo y después se reclinó de nuevo en el sofá—. Hace muchos años, ella era actriz. Fue a la isla a rodar una película. Mi padre era joven, sólo tenía diecisiete años y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. O quería acostarse con ella... A los diecisiete años las dos cosas pueden parecer lo mismo. No estoy seguro de lo que mi madre sentía por él, nunca me lo ha dicho. Sé que tuvieron una aventura y que yo fui el resultado.

Sam bebió un sorbo de vino y dejó el vaso en la mesa. Se quitó los pendientes.

—Debió de ser algo romántico: un amor juvenil, una relación impetuosa y un bebé como resultado.

—No lo fue. Mi padre era demasiado joven para casarse y su padre no lo aprobó. Mi madre presionó con fuerza para ser princesa, pero cuando eso no sucedió, llegó a un acuerdo económico.

Sam se detuvo mientras se quitaba la gargantilla y lo miró escandalizada.

—¿Dinero? ¿Aceptó dinero por su hijo? ¿Se dejó comprar?

—Con la condición de que se olvidara de mí y no me viera hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

—Es horrible —los ojos azules de Sam se oscurecieron por la compasión—. Freddie, has debido de pasarlo fatal.

—Era un niño y no me daba cuenta de nada —se encogió de hombros—. Me criaron un montón de cuidadoras e institutrices.

—No lo puedo creer —metió las joyas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de él—. No te olvides de ellas. No puedo creer que te dejara. Su hijo. No me puedo imaginar a mi madre haciendo algo así.

Su combinación de pensamiento práctico y comprensión le pareció deliciosa. Era como había imaginado, sin doble fondo. Podía mirarla a los ojos y ver su alma.

Se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo que hizo fue muy fuerte, y yo nunca la perdonaría.

—Seguro que se sentirá muy decepcionada.

Sam sonrió.

—Ya sé a qué te refieres —la sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿Están muy unidos ahora?

—No. Hablamos. Como con ella un par de veces al año. Le gusta que vaya a fiestas para poder enseñarme a los demás. Algunas veces accedo a sus peticiones.

Freddie no tenía opinión de su madre. Lo había hecho elegir hacía mucho tiempo. Había crecido sin ella y no podía imaginarse un mundo en el que su madre tuviera importancia.

—¿Qué pasó con Jonnah? —le preguntó a Sam agarrándole una mano y besándole las yemas de los dedos—. ¿Han hablado?

Ella asintió.

—No mucho. ¿Nos has visto?

—Sí. Estaba enfadado.

—Supongo —inclinó la cabeza—. Cuando me dijo que ibas a aprovecharte de mí, le dije que era al contrario. Que era yo quien te utilizaba para el sexo, y le di también un leve golpe de las que aprendi en mi clase de defensa

—Muy bien hecho —dijo Freddie entre risas.

Ella lo miró.

—No he sentido nada. Lo intenté, pero nada. Un poco de rabia porque fuera tan imbécil y aún un poco de vergüenza por lo que vi cuando estaba haciéndolo con la otra, pero es lo que hay. ¿No debería sentirme un poco mal? ¿No debería importarme? ¿Qué pasa si no lo amaba?

—Entonces no haberte casado es lo mejor.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué dice de mí que no me haya dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él?

—Algunas veces no podemos ver lo que tenemos delante. Te has librado. Siéntete dichosa.

Freddie estaba empezando a aburrirse de hablar de otro hombre. Le pasó la lengua por la palma de la mano.

—¿Qué llevas debajo del vestido?

La pregunta sorprendió a Sam pero no le avergonzó. Reconoció el fuego de la pasión brillando en los ojos de Freddie y no podía esperar para acercarse a ese fuego.

—Un sujetador sin tirantes y las bragas.

Nada en la expresión de él cambió, pero Sam pudo apreciar la tensión en su cuerpo. Su respuesta le había producido un estremecimiento incluso a ella. Freddie se puso de pie sin soltarle la mano.

—Baila conmigo —dijo él.

Sam se puso en pie. No había música, pero, de algún modo, no parecía necesaria. La noche era perfecta, casi de película, y ella era la estrella.

La tomó entre sus brazos. Ella se apoyó en él y se dejó llevar por el suave balanceo. Los sentidos de Sam atraparon cada detalle del momento: el aroma de su cuerpo, el calor que crecía entre los dos, la suave tela de la camisa, cómo su pecho le rozaba la frente. Lo deseaba con una intensidad que le sorprendió. Sería la primera vez, pero de algún modo, ya no se sentía nerviosa. Dio la bienvenida a sus caricias y a sus instrucciones.

Freddie la besó en el hombro, después en el cuello. Ella giró la cabeza para que sus bocas pudieran encontrarse. Los labios de él se unieron a los suyos. Los separó anhelando que la poseyera.

Él se deslizó dentro y Sam disfrutó del sabor a vino y a hombre. Mientras se besaban, sintió las manos en la espalda. La recorrían de arriba abajo acariciándola desde las caderas a los hombros. El rítmico movimiento la calmaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Cuando notó que él buscaba la cremallera, supo que iba a desnudarla.

La anticipación la llenó por completo. Estaba ansiosa por recibir la siguiente lección, ansiosa por descubrirlo todo. Freddie se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos.

—Cuando estuviste con Jonnah —preguntó él en voz baja—, ¿llegaste al clímax?

«Vaya un corte de rollo», pensó Sam ruborizándose. Se sujetó la parte delantera del vestido para evitar que se le cayera. Carraspeó y murmuró:

—En realidad... no.

—Quería estar seguro —dijo Freddie sonriendo.

—Sí, bueno, ahora ya lo estás.

Freddie tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos.

—Quiero complacerte esta noche. Quiero mostrarte el placer que hay encerrado en tu cuerpo. ¿Me lo vas a permitir?

La intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin respiración. Sus palabras hicieron que deseara seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Hablar le pareció imposible, así que asintió.

Freddie le agarró las manos y se las bajó a los dos lados del cuerpo. La gravedad actuó y el vestido cayó al suelo.

Ella se quedó de pie, prácticamente desnuda y dolorosamente expuesta. El tiempo pasaba y él no decía nada, no reaccionaba. Cuando Sam estaba a punto de agacharse para cubrirse, él dejó escapar un gemido grave, se inclinó y la levantó en brazos.

—Te deseo —dijo con voz ronca—. Toda entera. Quiero tocarte, saborearte, poseerte —la miró con expresión posesiva—. Vas a ser mía.

La proclama encendió tanto a Sam como la sensación de que la levantara del suelo. Nadie había estaba antes lo bastante interesado en ella como para requerirla. No estaba segura de lo que significaba, pero estaba deseando seguir adelante con cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

Freddie la llevó a su dormitorio y la dejó suavemente en la cama. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué sería lo siguiente, se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla.

Besos largos, lentos y profundos. Besos que la dejaban sin respiración y sacudían su alma. Se agarró a él para estar aún más cerca mientras él le recorría la espalda desnuda con las manos.

Le gustaba que la tocara. Que recorriera su columna vertebral. Después se detuvo en las caderas antes de pasar a la parte superior de los muslos desnudos. Se le erizó la piel.

La movió y la colocó de modo que tenía la espalda apoyada en la cama y él se cernía sobre ella. En los labios de Freddie se dibujó un gesto como si fuese a sonreír, y le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró—. Tienes la piel suave —le apoyó una mano en el vientre—. Quiero que te relajes y disfrutes de lo que te haga. Esta noche es sólo para jugar, para que te acostumbres a tenerme cerca.

Sam no estaba completamente segura de a qué se refería, aunque sí parecía claro que no llegarían hasta el final. Sintió una ligera decepción, pero entonces él empezó a desabotonarse la camisa y se olvidó de todo ante la visión de su amplio pecho.

Lo tocó y recorrió el contorno de los moldeados músculos. Él se inclinó y la besó. Ella separó los labios mientras deslizaba las manos por sus costados para acariciarle la espalda. Freddie exploró su boca con la lengua, y entonces se alejó como si hubiera obtenido todo lo que quería, pero como su nuevo destino parecía tan interesante como el beso, Sam decidió no protestar.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió que él se movía por el cuello hacia abajo hasta llegar al hueco que se formaba entre sus pechos. La rozó ahí con la lengua, después con los dientes en la sensible piel contigua al borde del sujetador. Desplazó la mano que tenía en su vientre a uno de sus costados. Ella se arqueó ligeramente para que pudiera abrir el cierre.

Se quedó sin aire debido a la anticipación cuando le quitó el sujetador. Una bocanada de aire tibio fue el único aviso que tuvo: cubrió con la boca abierta su pecho derecho, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se retorciera y sus manos lo buscaran a él.

Lo acarició en los hombros, la espalda, enterró los dedos en su pelo...

—Sí —dijo en un jadeo.

Freddie le pasó la lengua por un pezón, y después se lo metió en la boca. Tras rodearlo varias veces, alzó la cabeza y sopló. La combinación de humedad y frío y calor casi hizo rogar a Sam. Necesitaba que llenara cada célula de su cuerpo. Sentía dolor, deseo y tenía que asegurarse de que él entendiera que no quería que parase.

Cambió al otro pecho y en el anterior cambió la boca por la mano. Sam dejó caer la cabeza y disfrutó de las caricias. Entre las piernas sintió que se le empapaban las bragas mientras empezaba a dolerle el centro de su feminidad.

Cuando Freddie abandonó el pecho, ella gritó como protesta.

—No he llegado.

Sintió cómo él se reía apoyado en su vientre.

—Confía en mí.

Se movió hacia abajo, deteniéndose a lamerle el ombligo. La sensación era erótica y al mismo tiempo hacía cosquillas. Una combinación que no había experimentado antes.

Y entonces él alcanzó el borde de las bragas.

Jonnah nunca se había preocupado de tocarla ahí más de un par de veces y siempre a través de la ropa. Recordó una vez cuando ella se había sentado a horcajadas sobre la rodilla de él y se había frotado hasta qué él la había apartado. En ese momento, el dolor y el deseo se intensificaban al preguntarse cómo haría Freddie.

Pero lo primero que hizo fue bajarle las bragas por las piernas, sacárselas y tirarlas. Tuvo el súbito pensamiento de que estaba completamente desnuda delante de un hombre, sin contar los médicos, por primera vez en su vida.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio mirarla.

—Adorable —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Cada parte de ti. Me gusta este punto —le tocó un tobillo—. Y éste —le rodeó la rodilla con un círculo—. Y aquí —deslizó un solo dedo entre sus muslos fuertemente cerrados.

Tenía previsto sentirse avergonzada y protestar y retorcerse, pero ese dedo se deslizó entre sus rizos, los pliegues de su piel, y descubrió un asombroso y receptivo haz de nervios al primer intento.

Sam cerró los ojos, separó las piernas y no le importó si él la miraba entera con tal de que siguiera tocándola.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó él.

—Ajá.

—Bien.

Siguió frotándola en círculos y explorando. Sam sintió que se perdía en ese mar de sensaciones perfectas que irradiaban desde ese punto. El cuerpo le ardía, la sangre parecía correrle más deprisa. Estaba tensa y, al mismo tiempo, completamente relajada.

Freddie se movió en la cama y la obligó a separar más los muslos. Entonces ella sintió que sus hombros le rozaban los muslos y antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, la besó donde la estaba tocando.

Supo lo que estaba haciendo. Había leído sobre ello, lo había visto en películas, incluso había hablado de ello. Pero hasta que la lengua de Freddie no se deslizó sobre el punto más sensible de su cuerpo con la velocidad y presión exacta para llevarla a la locura, no lo había entendido realmente.

Las sensaciones eran demasiado exquisitas, demasiado perfectas. Gimió mientras él la lamía, y se movió un poco más deprisa como si lo urgiera a profundizar. Sus caderas se arquearon con un ritmo que no podía controlar. Clavó los talones en la cama y se unió más a él rogando en silencio más, pidiéndolo todo.

Sus músculos se tensaron, su cuerpo se retorció, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras buscaba algo que poder agarrar. Algo que...

Freddie deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y lo movió en círculos. La combinación fue demasiado y sintió como si su cuerpo se levantara mientras temblaba en medio de una ola de placer que nunca había experimentado. Borrosamente recordó a una amiga que le había dicho que si tenía que preguntar si había sentido un orgasmo, entonces era que no lo había sentido.

La liberación la recorrió entera con la delicadeza de un trueno. Era perfecto, sus músculos se contraían y se soltaban mientras Freddie seguía acariciándola suavemente. Una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente fue diluyéndose lentamente y volvió a encontrarse como al principio sólo que mucho más relajada.

—Así que era esto —dijo con un suspiro cuando Freddie se puso al lado de ella y la abrazó—. Me gusta.

—Me alegro —dijo él con una risita.

—Vamos a volver a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Con tanta frecuencia como tú quieras. Aunque no esta noche. No quiero que acabes dolorida.

Sam pensó que podría soportar estar un poco dolorida por una experiencia como ésa.

—¿Es siempre así de bueno? —preguntó.

—Puede serlo.

—Uf —se apoyó en un codo y lo miró—. ¿Cómo consigue la gente sacar un trabajo adelante? ¿Por qué no se quedan en la cama haciendo el amor todo el tiempo?

—Por muy placentero que resulte, tenemos responsabilidades.

—Supongo, pero si me dan a elegir...

Freddie le metió la mano entre las piernas y frotó.

—Supongo que debería haber una segunda vez, al menos para tener un punto de comparación.

Sam se dejó caer en la cama y se entregó al placer.

—Si insistes...

El destino conspiró para mantenerlos separados. Sam estaba decidida a ser valiente con el tema. Después de lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse porque Freddie tuviera un compromiso previo para el fin de semana y reuniones hasta tarde la semana siguiente. Aun así, ya que conocía las posibilidades, quería explorarlas todas.

El miércoles por la tarde estaba sentada en la oficina con una libreta, un bolígrafo y una lista.

—Es el cumpleaños de tu hermana en dos semanas —dijo ella—. Tienes que mandarle un regalo. Aquí tengo una lista, si quieres elegir uno...

—No estoy cualificado para decidir —él alzó una ceja—. Mándale el que quieras.

—Siempre dices eso. ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que te van a agradecer?

—Tengo muy poco contacto con mis medio hermanas. Seguro que son unas jovencitas deliciosas que apenas saben nada de su hermano y no se sienten heridas por la falta de contacto.

—Eres un cínico.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades.

—¿Quieres que hagamos una votación?

—Un grupo imparcial estaría de acuerdo conmigo —dijo él.

—No si está compuesto por mujeres.

Freddie se recostó en la silla.

—¿Es una forma sutil de presentar una reclamación?

—No, en absoluto. Creo que sería un detalle que eligieras tú el regalo de tu hermana.

—Pero no lo haré —en su mirada había algo que ella no pudo descifrar—. ¿Algo más?

Sam se retorció en la silla.

—No te he visto en una semana —dijo ella.

—Lo sé. Las reuniones han durado más de lo que me hubiera gustado —sonrió—. Te he echado de menos.

No tanto como ella, pensó Sam. Era como si no supiera que había estado pasando hambre y después le hubieran ofrecido un manjar sólo para decirle que el comedor ya se había cerrado.

—Yo también.

—Tendremos más tiempo este fin de semana.

No tanto como él se creía. Su hermana acababa de dar a luz y Sam quería ir a verla un par de días.

—En realidad...

Sonó el teléfono del despacho de ella y la interrumpió. Se levantó para ir a atender la llamada. Más tarde, pensó. Le diría que se marchaba el fin de semana.

—Soy Sam —dijo al teléfono.

—Hola, Sam. Me llamo Ronah Burgger. Nos conocimos en la gala de la semana pasada. ¿Me recuerda?

Sam no la recordaba, pero no se lo dijo.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—En realidad... —Ronah rió —. Esto puede sonar un poco extraño. Quiero que hable con Freddie.

—Está aquí. Puede hablar usted misma con él.

—Sé que podría, pero creo que es mejor que lo haga usted. Trabajo en un centro de atención a niños en la zona oeste. Querríamos que Freddie patrocinara uno de nuestros eventos. Me gustaría mandarle a usted la información para que le echara un vistazo. Si le gusta lo que hacemos, puede hablarle a él de ello.

Le llevó más de un minuto darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cree que tiene más oportunidades de recibir un «sí» si soy yo la que se lo pide?

—¿Está de broma? —dijo entre risas—. Todo el mundo vio cómo la miraba. No le negará nada. Y esto es para niños enfermos. No se lo pediría si no. Voy a enviarle la información por correo ahora mismo. Mi tarjeta de visita irá con ella. Échele un vistazo y llámeme.

—Pero yo...

—Hablaremos en breve —colgó el teléfono.

Sam hizo lo mismo y se quedó mirando al aparato. No era que le importase ayudar a los niños enfermos, era que no le gustaba que la manipulasen. Su relación con Freddie era algo privado. Nadie tenía derecho a utilizarla para conseguir influenciarlo. Se sentía incómoda e insegura sobre qué hacer. Si hubiera sido otra la causa, sencillamente la hubiera ignorado, pero tratándose de niños... No podía darle la espalda.

—Necesito los informes trimestrales —dijo Freddie desde la puerta de su despacho.

—Ahora te los llevo.

Freddie esperó hasta que ella volvió con las carpetas. La tomó de la mano.

—¿Algo va mal?

—Nada

—¿Era Jonnah quien llamaba? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué? No. No ha llamado.

—Tenemos un acuerdo de fidelidad.

—Confía en mí —sonrió—. No voy a olvidarlo. Jonnah no ha llamado ni llamará. Y si lo hace, no me interesa. Te lo juro.

Freddie asintió y, satisfecho, volvió a su despacho.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

—Me alegro de que por fin podamos pasar una tarde juntos —dijo Freddie el jueves por la noche sentado junto a Sam a una discreta mesa de un pequeño restaurante italiano de Santa Mónica.

Había renunciado a la vista del mar en aras de la intimidad.

—Yo también —dijo ella—. Has estado ocupado.

—Reuniones... socios de fuera. Por fortuna, todo eso se acabó. No habrá más interrupciones.

Sam sonrió y se puso la servilleta en las piernas. Estaba guapa con ese vestido azul, aunque lo estaría más sin él, pensó Freddie.

El camarero rondó vacilante hasta que Freddie pidió la carta de vinos, entonces se marchó. Cuando se quedaron solos en lugar de mirar la carta, miró a Sam.

—Tienes algo en la cabeza —dijo él.

—No —parpadeó.

—Lo llevo sintiendo más o menos desde ayer.

Sam negó con la cabeza, pero él no lo creyó. Ella no había sido muy habladora antes, pero se había vuelto así últimamente. ¿Le preocupaba que la cuestión le desagradara? Si era así, entonces sólo podía ser que echara de menos a Jonnah.

No debería sorprenderle. Sólo unas semanas antes iba a casarse con él. Le había dicho que quería vengarse y lo había creído. A lo mejor había sido un error. ¿Era el corazón de una mujer capaz de la venganza?

—La comida aquí es excelente —dijo Freddie con idea de volver más tarde sobre el tema—. El cocinero es muy conocido. ¿Quieres vino?

—Sí, gracias. Voy a dejarte elegir a ti porque lo que sé yo de vinos no impresionaría a nadie.

— ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—Que no esté asqueroso.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sam miró la carta y estudió las diferentes opciones. Él hizo lo mismo, y después eligió el vino. Cuando hubieron pedido, Sam se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Mi hermana acaba de tener una niña. Mi madre me llamó anoche para decírmelo. Es la primera de Melannie. Es la de en medio, solo por unos segundos. Siempre ha dicho que quería un parto natural. Come todo orgánico. Así que cuando llegó el momento, rechazó la epidural —torció la boca—. Pero Melannie no lleva muy bien el dolor. Parece que gritaba tanto que las otras mujeres que estaban de parto fueron a su habitación y le dijeron que se pusiera la anestesia, que las estaba distrayendo. Mi madre dice que fue muy divertido. Melannie accedió a permanecer en silencio y la niña nació bien —se quedó mirándolo con expresión de nostalgia.

—¿Habías planeado tener hijos con Jonnah?

—Tres o cuatro. Él quería esperar, pero yo prefería empezar cuanto antes. Siempre he pensado que una familia grande, como la mía, sería algo estupendo. Ya sé que es un lío ser una de tres, pero hay mucho amor.

—¿Todo niñas?

—¿Te parece horrible? —sonrió—. Ningún heredero...

—No es algo que preocupe a todo el mundo.

—Eso es cierto. Creo que a mi padre le gustaba ser el único varón de la casa. Todas lo tratábamos muy bien.

—Creo que serás una buena madre.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Sé que lo intentaré. Siento como si pudiera querer sin problemas a una docena de críos, pero luego está la realidad... hay que ocuparse de todos —le ofreció la cesta de pan y luego tomó ella un trozo—. Sigo pensando en cómo será. Quiero tener una casa donde puedan venir a jugar todos los niños del vecindario. Quiero hacer disfraces de Halloween y tartas y fiestas de cumpleaños. Quiero un árbol de Navidad lleno de adornos y una par de perros revoltosos. Una fantasía en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Suena muy agradable.

—Oh, sí. Habló el príncipe.

—¿Crees que no me interesan los asuntos domésticos?

—No lo sé. ¿Te interesan?

—Me casaré y tendré hijos.

—Eso es cierto —dijo ella—. Ya hemos hablado de que necesitas encontrar a la mujer adecuada en la tienda de princesas. ¿Cómo va eso?

Antes de que él pudiera devolverle la broma, apareció el camarero con el vino. Abrió la botella y les sirvió a los dos. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Sam se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte —dijo ella en voz baja mirándolo más a la camisa que a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Han sido realmente tus negocios lo que nos ha mantenido separados? Físicamente, quiero decir.

Se acercó y le tomó una mano por encima de la mesa.

—¿Estás preocupada?

—Un poco. El fin de semana pasado hicimos... algunos progresos, y desde entonces, bueno, nada. ¿He hecho algo mal? Lo he estado pensando y me preguntaba si no habría sido egoísta. Todo fue para mí. Me siento realmente mal con eso. Sólo es que no pensé... —se mordió el labio inferior—. Dar placer al hombre con el que estaba no ha sido algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

Esa combinación de preocupación, interés y nerviosismo le encantó. Le acarició la mano.

—Tú eres la inocente en la relación —le dijo—. No espero que te ocupes de mis necesidades o que respondas a ellas. Si hubiera esperado que las cosas fuesen de otro modo, te lo hubiera dicho.

—De acuerdo. Pero ha pasado una semana. Las cosas antes habían sido más calientes —miró alrededor como para asegurarse de que nadie los oía—. ¿Estás mal conmigo? ¿Quieres cambiar de opinión sobre todo este asunto de ser tu amante?

Si hubieran estado solos le hubiera demostrado lo contrario de inmediato. Estaba encantado de que echara de menos el contacto físico con él.

—Tú eres a la que deseo —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Sólo a ti.

Sam abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Freddie sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y la oyó respirar más deprisa.

—Guau —susurró ella—. Eso está bien.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Entonces de verdad has estado ocupado? ¿Ha sido sólo eso?

—Sobre todo. También pensaba que estábamos yendo un poco deprisa. Quería darte tiempo para que te acostumbraras a nuestra intimidad.

—¿Ahora? ¿Me llevas al planeta del placer y después echas el freno? No me parece juego limpio.

—Entonces podemos cambiar las cosas —sonrió—. Sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber. O mejor aún, mostrármelo.

—¿Como si te sedujera? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos—. No estoy segura de saber cómo.

Freddie sintió un estremecimiento sólo de pensarlo.

—Lo descubrirás.

En realidad, no le costaría mucho, pero no se lo pensaba decir. Sólo estar sentado con ella hablando de hacer el amor le hacía tener una erección.

—¿De verdad? —se soltó la mano, la unió con la suya y se acomodó en el sitio—. Me gusta. Me gusta la idea de poner de rodillas a un príncipe grande y poderoso. Figuradamente, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. A lo mejor este fin de semana...

—Hola, Sam.

Freddie miró a su izquierda y vio a Jonnah de pie al lado de la mesa. El fastidio acabó con su buen humor.

Sam se puso de pie de un brinco.

—¡Vaya, Jonnah! —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su sorpresa pareció genuina. Por mucho que Freddie quisiera agarrar a ese hombre por las solapas y aporrearlo, decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba. Si Sam necesitaba ayuda, daría un paso al frente; de otro modo, sería mejor que ella sola se encargara de Jonnah.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Jonnah ignorando a Freddie—. Sal fuera.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo. Lárgate.

No eran las palabras de una mujer dolida por un abandono, pensó Freddie con alivio.

—Estás haciendo el tonto —dijo Jonnah mirándola—. ¿No lo ves?

—El único tonto aquí eres tú —dijo ella—. No te das cuenta de que has perdido. Se acabó y no hay vuelta atrás. Lo siento si eso te hace daño, pero... —frunció el ceño—. No. No lo siento. Me alegro si te duele. Espero que te duela mucho. Me has tratado muy mal. No me interesas, ni tú ni tu pasado, no hay nada que me puedas decir. De lo que más me arrepiento es de haber pasado tres años de mi vida esperando para casarme contigo. Menos mal que descubrí la verdad antes de la boda.

Jonnah se volvió hacia Freddie.

—Es culpa tuya. La has seducido. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevabas acostando con ella antes de que sucediera todo esto?

Freddie empezó a levantarse pero Sam le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo aprecio —dijo ella—, pero puedo manejarlo.

Freddie asintió y volvió a sentarse. Dejaría que ella se hiciera cargo... de momento.

—Freddie no tiene nada que ver con esto —dijo ella—. El único infiel en nuestra relación has sido tú. Evidentemente, dado lo mucho que mientes, es lógico que pienses lo peor de los demás. Pero yo no soy así. Me tomo en serio mis compromisos.

—¿Así que simplemente sucedió? —preguntó Jonnah con incredulidad—. Es difícil de creer.

—No me importa lo que creas —se encogió de hombros—. Tu opinión no me importa. Ya no. Lo nuestro se acabó y me siento aliviada. Creo que es triste que no experimente ningún dolor. Me hace pensar que hacía mucho que no estaba enamorada de ti.

—¿Me has reemplazado por él? —señaló a Freddie—. Eres idiota si te crees que eso va a durar. Estás impresionada por su dinero y su título, pero eso no va a ningún lado. No se casará contigo. Sois de mundos diferentes. A él esto le parece divertido ahora, pero se cansará de ti y de dejará tirada.

—Puede ser —dijo Sam con calma—. La diferencia es que cuando Freddie quiera terminar con esta relación, me lo dirá a la cara. Será honrado. No me engañará por la espalda.

Jonnah intentó agarrarla, pero Freddie le sujetó el brazo.

—Si fuese tú, no haría eso —le dijo Freddie.

Jonnah se soltó el brazo y dio un paso atrás.

—No soy el único que anda escondiéndose, Sam —volvió a la carga Jonnah—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Saben de él tus padres? ¿Saben lo que estás haciendo? Supongo que no lo llevarás este fin de semana a tu casa a conocer a la niña de Melannie.

Sam hasta ese momento había estado contenida, pero aquello la puso furiosa. Había visto a Freddie agarrarlo del brazo. Por el gesto que había en el rostro de Freddie, sabía que estaría encantado de darle un puñetazo. Se sintió tentada de dejarle hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo Sam en un jadeo—. Has llamado a mis padres.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho, estoy preocupado por ti. Me contaron lo de la niña y que ibas a ir este fin de semana —se volvió hacia Freddie—. ¿No lo sabías? Sam tiene una gran familia. Siempre he sido bienvenido en ella. Les gusto. No sé si podría decirse lo mismo de ti.

Sam no sabía lo que su familia pensaría de Freddie, pero tampoco pensaba averiguarlo. La verdad era que quería ir ese fin de semana a ver a Melannie. Había pensado decírselo a Freddie a lo largo de la cena. Pensaba hacerlo, pero con lo que había dicho Jonnah, parecía como si fuera un secreto.

Freddie se inclinó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a Jonnah:

—Sam me estaba hablando de la niña cuando nos has interrumpido. Es una pena que te hayas dado cuenta tan tarde de lo que has perdido, pero la culpa es tuya. Sam se ha ido y sólo puedes echarte la culpa a ti mismo.

Jonnah dio un paso hacia Freddie.

—Debería darte una paliza —amenazó.

Freddie dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se puso de pie. Sacaba varios centímetros a Jonnah y seis o siete kilos de músculo..

—¿Crees que eso es posible? —preguntó Freddie con una frialdad que ocultaba su ira.

Sam no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado no le hubiera importado que Freddie le diera su merecido al estúpido de su ex prometido, pero estaban en un lugar público y no pensaba que Freddie apreciara la mala publicidad que se generaría. Justo en ese momento un hombre algo mayor corrió hacia Freddie. Dos fornidos cocineros y un camarero bastante grande lo acompañaban. Se detuvo junto a la mesa e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Príncipe Freddie. Lo siento mucho. No me he dado cuenta de que este hombre los estaba molestando. Por favor, permítame acompañarlo a la puerta —chasqueó con los dedos y los cocineros agarraron a Jonnah de los brazos.

—Eh, no puede hacer esto —protestó Jonnah.

—Parece que sí puede —dijo Freddie sentándose—. Quiero que sepas una cosa: si vuelves a molestar a Sam, hablaré con los socios más antiguos de tu bufete de abogados. Te ha dicho que te mantengas alejado de ella. Será lo mejor para ti y para tu carrera profesional que le hagas caso.

Jonnah estaba fuera del restaurante antes de que pudiera responder. Sam sintió sobre ella la mirada interesada de los demás comensales.

—Lo siento —dijo incapaz de mirarlo—. No sé cómo ha podido enterarse de que estábamos aquí.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te afecta mucho verlo?

—Es vergonzoso verlo montar jaleo y me parece terrible que te veas involucrado.

—Hubiera intervenido antes, pero he pensado que querías manejarlo tú.

—Así es —bebió un sorbo de vino—. No puedo entenderlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo ignorándome y, ahora que lo he dejado, actúa como si le importara.

—A lo mejor es así —dijo Freddie—. Se da cuenta de lo que ha perdido.

—¿Y qué? He sido una idiota por complicarme con él. Menuda comadreja.

Freddie asintió despacio.

—Tienes una fuerza de la que no me había dado cuenta al principio. Es admirable.

El cumplido la llenó de satisfacción.

—Gracias. No me siento especialmente fuerte. A lo mejor, decidida.

—¿Era él la razón por la que pareces como distraída los últimos dos días?

¿Lo había notado? Y ella pensando que era capaz de guardar para sí misma sus preocupaciones. ¿Era tan mala disimulando o era él mucho más observador de lo que parecía?

—No, no era Jonnah. Son un par de cosas. No he querido comentártelas en el trabajo porque estoy intentando mantener la vida personal al margen.

—Ahora estoy intrigado.

Sam respiró hondo.

—Llamó una mujer. Ronah Burgger. Supongo que la conocí en la gala aunque no recuerdo exactamente quién es. Me presentaron a tanta gente... Da lo mismo. Quería que hablara contigo para que patrocinaras un evento. Es para los niños —jugueteó con el tenedor—. Fue muy extraño. No sabía qué decirle y me sentí realmente incómoda. ¿Por qué se dirige a mí para hablar de dinero? Dijo que podía influir en ti, y eso es una locura. No podría. Pero incluso aunque pudiera, creo que no está bien aprovecharse de mi vida privada. Debería haber hablado directamente contigo.

Freddie permaneció un largo rato en silencio. Sam sabía que él era lo bastante razonable como para no echarle a ella la culpa de nada de eso, pero se sentía incómoda con todo aquello.

—Nada de eso es culpa tuya —dijo él finalmente—. Tienes razón. Si esa mujer quiere que patrocine algo, tiene que hablar conmigo. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada. Colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle. Nunca antes me había tenido que enfrentar con algo semejante. No sabía cómo manejar la situación. Jonnah tiene razón en eso: somos de mundo diferentes.

—La próxima vez dímelo —dijo con suavidad—. Yo me haré cargo.

—No estoy indefensa.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco tienes experiencias con los matices de mi estilo de vida. Tu responsabilidad es sólo para conmigo.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eso ha sonado muy de príncipe. Así que sólo soy responsable ante ti. Como si fueras el centro de mi mundo...

—Soy el príncipe Freddie de Seattle —alzó una ceja—. Por supuesto que soy el centro de tu mundo.

Sam se echó a reír y la preocupación desapareció por completo.

—No en este planeta, pero suena de fantasía —dijo.

—No me respetas.

—Te respeto completamente, pero no soy un felpudo. Soy una mujer independiente que te ha elegido como amante —según acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, se cubrió la boca con la mano—. No tenía que haber dicho eso...

—Lo has dicho —tomó su copa de vino—. Me gusta ese lado independiente que tienes. Cuéntame más.

—No hay mucho más que decir —lo miró—. Tengo que irme este fin de semana.

—¿A visitar a tu familia?

No debería haberle sorprendido que lo supiera, pero lo hizo.

—Quiero ver a Melannie y a su hija. Serán sólo un par de días. Me voy mañana y vuelvo el domingo.

—Puedes marcharte más tiempo.

No era exactamente el «te voy a echar de menos» que esperaba.

—El fin de semana es suficiente.

—Bien. Espero que lo pases bien.

Hubo algo en la forma en que pronunció esas últimas palabras que le provocó a Sam cierto desasosiego.

—No estás disgustado, ¿verdad?

—¿Porque quieras visitar a tu familia? No. Es una ocasión muy especial. Es normal que quieras estar ahí.

De acuerdo, eso parecía mejor, pero ella no se sentía mejor. Lo miró detenidamente tratando de descubrir qué iba mal. ¿Estaba sentado más envarado? Había una sombra de emoción en sus ojos.

—Yo sólo... —apretó los labios—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás disgustado porque me marcho?

—Te aseguro que sobreviviré sin tu compañía.

—Sé que lo harás. Por su puesto que lo harás. No me necesitas.

Sam miró su plato y reflexionó sobre en qué momento la conversación se había estropeado.

El camarero llegó con las ensaladas. Sam agarró el tenedor, pero inmediatamente volvió a dejarlo en la mesa. De pronto ya no tenía hambre.

—Discúlpame —dijo Freddie tranquilo.

Sam lo miró e intentó no parecer sorprendida. Nunca hubiera pensado que un príncipe pediría disculpas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerte daño —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sé que asumes que no disfrutaría conociendo a tu familia. Quizá estés incómoda con nuestra relación o con quién soy. Es mejor que vayas sola. Por mi parte, hace mucho tiempo que sé que no soy como los demás.

Esas palabras dieron vueltas en la cabeza de Sam. A lo mejor estaba loca. O desilusionada, pero si había entendido bien lo que Freddie había dicho, entonces era él quien se había sentido herido por que no quisiera llevarlo con ella.

—No estoy avergonzada por nuestra relación —le dijo.

—No es muy convencional.

—No le contaría a mi madre los términos exactos de nuestro acuerdo o que soy tu amante, pero estaría cómoda presentándote. Pensé que te sentirías extraño por ir a mi casa. Pensé que te parecería aburrido y estúpido. Somos gente normal. Nada de palacios, ni rancio abolengo. Tú eres un príncipe.

—Soy consciente de mi título.

Sam sonrió.

—Me imagino que lo eres, Freddie. Tú estás acostumbrado a ser quien eres, pero los demás no. Mis parientes viven en Sacramento en una casa de madera.

—¿Te preocupa que conozca a tu familia y la considere inadecuada?

«Interesante pregunta», pensó ella.

—No —dijo despacio al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

La verdad se hizo patente y resultó al mismo tiempo divertida y triste.

—Me da mucho miedo de que te des cuenta de que no soy especial. Que soy como cualquiera.

—Eres única.

—¿Quiere decir eso que quieres venir conmigo este fin de semana?

—Me gustaría mucho.

—Entonces, ven.

¿En dónde se estaba metiendo?, pensó Sam.

_**HOLA CHICOS UN FAVOR SI ME PUEDEN AYUDAR A DARLE PUBLICIDAD A ESTE VIDEO POR FAVOS :D S**__**OLO REPRODUZCALO O DENLO CONOCER EN SUS TWITER O PAGINAS FAVORITAS **_

_**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h? v = H g Y R N 3 h t 2 F k & l i s t = P L C E 9 A 4 6 1 0 1 A 2 2 7 0 C 6 & i n d e x = 1 5 & f e a t u r e = p l p p_v i d e o**_

_**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h? v = H g Y R N 3 h t 2 F k & l i s t = P L C E 9 A 4 6 1 0 1 A 2 2 7 0 C 6 & i n d e x = 1 5 & f e a t u r e = p l p p_v i d e o**_

**CLARO DEBEN DE QUITARLE LOS ESPACIOS**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Salieron hacia Sacramento el sábado por la mañana, un poco antes de las nueve. El vuelo duraba algo menos de una hora, lo que suponía que pasarían todo el día en familia. Normalmente, a Sam la idea le hubiera parecido maravillosa, pero esa mañana estaba nerviosa.

Aunque fuera con Freddie a conocer a sus padres y pudiera pasar cualquier cosa, era muy divertido viajar con clase.

—Nunca he subido en un avión privado —dijo ella pasando la mano por el suave cuero del asiento—. Es precioso.

Freddie estaba sentado enfrente de ella en un asiento igual de impresionante.

—Hay otro avión más grande para viajes más largos.

—Eso está bien. Dos aviones.

—Es lo más cómodo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenía que reconocerlo. En lugar de ir al aeropuerto con dos horas de antelación y hacer cola, habían ido en coche a un pequeño aeródromo al lado del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. En cuanto habían metido su equipaje y subido al avión, el piloto se había preparado para despegar. ¿Quién sabía que se podía viajar así?

—Vas a hacer que sea duro volver a los vuelos baratos —dijo ella mientras el avión se inclinaba para girar al norte.

—No es mi intención. Pensé que te gustaría ir en este avión.

Sam miró a su alrededor, a la lujosa cabina.

—Es fantástico. Recuérdame que sea rica en mi próxima vida.

—Lo haré.

Freddie se desabrochó el cinturón, se inclinó hacia delante y desabrochó el de Sam. Tiró de ella y la sentó en sus piernas. Cuando ella se hubo acomodado en sus muslos y pasado un brazo por los hombros, Freddie sonrió.

—Mucho mejor así —dijo él.

—Pero ¿dónde ha quedado lo de ir despacio?

Freddie le puso la mano en la nuca y la besó.

—He repensado esa estrategia.

—Bien —consiguió decir ella antes de que volviera a besarla.

Sam llevó la mano a la mejilla de Freddie y se dejó llevar por la sensual danza de las lenguas. El deseo creció en su interior. Se sintió caliente y anhelante. Le dolían los pechos.

Freddie le apoyó una mano en el muslo y ella deseó que la moviera hacia arriba, que la tocara entre las piernas. Incluso a través de los vaqueros, el contacto le proporcionaría placer. Pero él no le leyó la mente y ella fue incapaz de pedírselo. Aún no. Pero pronto, pensó deseándolo con una pasión que la dejaba sin aliento.

Sam alzó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Esto es realmente maravilloso. Supongo que debería haberte seducido esta semana, pero he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo.

—No estoy seguro de cómo me siento por estar después de tu trabajo.

—En realidad la culpa ha sido de mi jefe y un informe que me ha encargado.

Freddie le desabrochó los botones de la blusa y después apoyó los labios en sus pechos, justo encima del borde del sujetador.

—Bueno, quizá deberías decírselo la próxima vez...

—Me gustaría, pero es realmente exigente. Ya sabes la clase de tipo que es.

—Regio —dijo él mientras desabrochaba el cierre delantero del sujetador y echaba a los lados las copas.

Le puso las manos en las caderas y la ayudó a sentarse a horcajadas encima de él. Cuando ella hubo apoyado las manos en el respaldo del asiento, Freddie se inclinó hacia delante y tomó uno de sus pezones entre los labios. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarla en el centro. Quizá sí había sido capaz finalmente de leerle la mente.

La combinación de sensaciones era demasiado, pensó Sam mientras se entregaba al placer de sentir la boca en sus pechos y la suave caricia entre las piernas.

—Dime que el piloto no va a entrar en cualquier momento... —dijo con voz ronca.

—No te preocupes —dijo él—. No lo hará. Relájate.

Mientras hablaba, Freddie le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones. Sam se echó hacia atrás.

—No puedes quitarme los pantalones — dijo conmocionada ante la idea.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió él—. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Pero estamos en un avión.

—Quiero tocarte. Quiero sentir tu humedad y meterte los dedos —volvió a sonreír— No tienes por qué disfrutarlo.

Sam se sentía tentada por la oferta, pero nerviosa por dónde se encontraban.

—Sólo un segundo —dijo ella.

Con una risita, él la ayudó a levantarse.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y después lo vaqueros. Las bragas fueron rápidamente a continuación..

Desnuda de cintura hacia abajo, volvió a sentarse a horcajadas encima de él y se agarró al respaldo. Inmediatamente él se puso al masajearle los pechos, incluso cumplió su palabra y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

Sam reaccionó de inmediato. Sus músculos se cerraron sobre él mientras entraba y salía. Al mismo tiempo, Freddie recurrió al pulgar para acariciar su hinchado centro. La boca devoraba el pecho derecho y la mano que le quedaba libre se entretenía en el izquierdo.

Ese hombre tenía talento, pensó ella entre bruma mientras se tensaba anticipando ya el clímax. ¡No podía! Así no.

Pero era todo tan agradable... No quería que parara.

—Sólo otro minuto —susurró ella sin poder abrir los ojos—. Contaré hasta sesenta y entonces tendrás que...

El orgasmo la pilló desprevenida. En un segundo pasó de estar decidida a mantener el control y decirle que parara a dejarse llevar por el estremecedor placer. Gritó de placer y se frotó contra la mano de él.

Cuando terminó, lo miró.

—Ha sido increíble.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, y la besó.

Sam bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de Freddie, donde pudo apreciar su erección.

—¿Y tú? ¿No quieres...? Ya sabes.

—En otras circunstancias, diría que sí, pero no aquí. No en tu primera vez.

«Muy pronto», pensó ella poniéndose de pie y recogiendo la ropa.

—Sólo para que lo sepas: mi familia es completamente normal —dijo Sam mientras salían del aeropuerto.

Freddie se dirigió al coche que había alquilado y se preguntó si estaría nerviosa por que iba conocer a su familia o simplemente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar en el avión.

Disfrutaba dándole placer. Ya recibiría él el suyo, pero de momento se conformaba con dárselo a ella.

—Tienes dos hermanas —dijo él—. ¿Melannie y...?

—Carly. Las dos están casadas. Y estarán todos: sus maridos y sus suegros. Los hijos de Carly, algunos vecinos y la niña de Melannie. Una muchedumbre.

Parecía llena de dudas.

—Será divertido —dijo él con firmeza.

—Eso espero. Ya te he hablado de los hoteles, ¿verdad? No hay ninguno realmente elegante, al menos a mí no se me ocurre ninguno.

—Ya he hecho una reserva en uno cercano.

Sam hizo un gesto de dolor.

—De acuerdo, pero si no lo soportas, puedes volver a Los Ángeles. Yo iré en un vuelo comercial.

—¿Crees que no soportaré vivir dos días sin lujos?

—No exactamente —se mordió el labio inferior—. Bueno, sí —se acurrucó en el asiento—. No me odies.

—Estás siendo demasiado dramática. Me adaptaré perfectamente, tu familia me adorará y yo los adoraré. Relájate.

—Estoy relajada.

Estaba lo bastante tensa como para romperse.

—Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Qué les has contado de mí?

—Que eres mi jefe y que somos amigos. No les he dicho nada de que salimos o algo así porque está demasiado cercana la fecha de la boda y sería difícil de explicar.

Dudó que la familia de Sam se creyera que eran sólo amigos, pero no le dijo nada. Ya estaba bastante preocupada.

—¿Te he dicho ya que era una sencilla casa de sólo una planta? —preguntó—. Nada del otro mundo.

—Tranquila. Todo va a salir bien.

Freddie siguió sus indicaciones y aparcó frente a un casa estilo rancho rodeada de una hermosa parcela. Había varios coches aparcados delante. Sam le dijo que aparcara en el acceso y después respiró hondo.

—Adelante —dijo ella mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y varias personas salieron a la pradera que había frente a la casa.

Había una pareja mayor que parecían sus padres, unos cuantos niños, un mujer de veintitantos que era casi la copia exacta a Sam, excepto tal vez porque ella era un poco mas llenita y dos hombres que seguramente serían los cuñados. Freddie abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche.

Sam salió corriendo en dirección a sus padres. Los dos la abrazaron y después su madre la mantuvo a la distancia de sus brazos y la miró.

—¿Está bien? —pregunto la mujer.

Freddie supuso que estaría preocupada por la reacción de Sam ante la frustrada boda con Jonnah.

—Estoy bien —dijo Sam, y volvió a abrazarla—. Muy bien —acarició el brazo de su madre—. Mamá, papá, éste es mi jefe, Freddie —sonrió—. En realidad su título oficial es Príncipe Freddie de Seattle.

Sus padres lo miraron. Una larga experiencia en situaciones similares le decía que no estaban seguros de lo que esperaban de él. Dio un paso al frente y tendió la mano al padre de Sam.

—Un placer conocerlos —dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano; después se volvió hacia la madre—. Señora Puckett.

—Oh, querido. Llámeme Pam. Él es Carlos. Aquí somos bastante informales —Pam sonrió—. ¿Es usted realmente un príncipe?

—Me temo que sí. Es cierto lo que se dice: no se puede elegir a la familia. Por favor, llámame Freddie.

Entraron a la casa donde le presentaron al resto de la familia. En unos minutos estaba en un grupo con los hombres viendo un partido de fútbol universitario.

—Aquí somos seguidores del Cal —dijo Carlos desde un sillón de cuero negro—. Excepto Gibby, que es del USC. ¿Eres de algún equipo?

—Del Oklahoma —dijo Freddie—. Este año no van muy bien, pero el año pasado ante Florida demostraron todo lo que son capaces de hacer —miró a Carlos, que estaba sentado con la boca abierta—. Me gusta el fútbol —sonrió.

—Ya lo veo. Nunca lo hubiera pensado —miró el reloj—. Pam no nos va a dejar tomarnos una cerveza antes del mediodía viendo un partido. No puedo decir que me parezca mal, pero es sólo durante la temporada y es casi mediodía. Gibby, ¿puedes ir a por unas cervezas? Freddie, ¿quieres una?

—Claro.

Al final de la tarde Freddie había aprendido mucho sobre la familia Puckett en general y sobre Sam en particular. Había hablado con sus dos hermanas y con su padre. Había oído la historia de su desastrosa aparición en un musical del colegio en el que descubrió que era muy capaz de cantar pero no cuando muchos conocidos la observaban y visto fotos suyas con el uniforme de animadora. La había visto reírse son sus hermanas, jugar con los niños y derretirse con la recién nacida.

Era parte de ese mundo y se le notaba el deseo sincero de ser madre y esposa. Pam Puckett estuvo pendiente de todo el mundo. Se pasó la comida rellenando platos, repartiendo refrescos y limpiando a los más pequeños, y lo había hecho con una gracia que le había impresionado.

Le había gustado que lo aceptaran y que incluso, ocasionalmente, se olvidaran de quién era. Mientras estaba de pie en el patio trasero admirando las rosas, se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera nacido en una familia así.

La puerta trasera se abrió, se dio la vuelta y vio salir a Pam.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —preguntó ella.

—Me encantaría.

—Tienes una educación exquisita —dijo con un suspiro—. Supongo que es normal en un príncipe.

—Tuve institutrices y educadores que se tomaban la etiqueta muy en serio.

—No me lo puedo ni imaginar —se apoyó en una barandilla y lo miró—. Quiero darte las gracias por haber venido con Sam. Estas últimas semanas han sido muy duras para ella.

Observó el pelo rubio de la señora. Había sólo unos pocos mechones grises, que le añadían atractivo. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules que su hija había heredado y una sonrisa rápida. Brillaba llena de vida y felicidad, como si tuviera todo lo que quería.

—Sam se las ha arreglado muy bien —dijo él—. Estaría orgullosa de ella.

—Lo estoy, siempre lo estoy. Es una buena chica. Bueno, debería decir mujer. Ha crecido. Y ahora ha sufrido una gran decepción. Nunca he visto a Jonnah del modo que he visto a los maridos de mis otras dos hijas, pero creo que habíamos aprendido a quererlo. Ahora, al mirar hacia atrás, puedo ver que había señales, pero ninguno quisimos prestarles atención.

—Mejor que ella se haya dado cuenta ahora y no después de la boda.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —lo miró con detenimiento—. No puedes imaginarte cómo me gustaría preguntarte por tus intenciones, pero no lo haré. Sam puede arreglárselas ella sola. Aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Es una mujer impresionante y siento un gran respeto por ella. No quiero hacerle ningún daño.

—Algunas veces no conseguimos lo que queremos. Me gustaría que fueras cuidadoso con su corazón. Eres la clase de hombre con quien sueña una mujer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy un príncipe? —sonrió.

—No diré que eso no es interesante, pero no es la principal razón. Hay algo en ti —lo tocó en el brazo—. Trata bien a mi hija. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedirte.

Pam entró en la casa. Freddie la miró alejarse. Casi deseó haberle dicho la verdad. Que no tenía que preocuparse. Sam se había acercado a él para vengarse y no tenía intención de que su relación fuera mucho más allá.

De pie en el patio, se preguntó cómo sería todo si él fuera distinto. Si fuera de la clase de hombres que creían en el amor y en los finales felices. Entonces, no querría dejarla marchar. Pero él no era así. Cuando pasaran los tres meses, se marcharía sin volver la vista atrás.

—Mi madre da su aprobación —dijo Sam mientras iban hacia el hotel.

—Lo dudo —dijo Freddie mirándola.

—Es cierto. Me lo ha dicho. Dice que eres todo lo que una mujer puede desear —su madre también le había dicho que tuviera cuidado de que no le rompiera el corazón, pero eso ella ya lo sabía.

—Me ha gustado conocer a tu familia — dijo él—. Son buena gente.

—Muchas gracias. Creía que sería una situación incómoda, pero has estado muy bien —lo miró—. No tenía ni idea de que te gustara el fútbol.

—Soy un hombre con muchas inquietudes.

—Eso parece —en ese momento ella era una... pero ¿cuánto tiempo?

«Por ahí, no», se dijo a sí misma. «No pienses en el futuro. Sólo existe el ahora. Esta noche, esta semana, este mes. O tres, para ser exacta. Después te dejará ir».

Cuando le había pedido ser su amante, sólo estaba interesada en la venganza, nada más. No había pensado en Freddie como en una persona. Pero había conocido más al hombre, y le gustaba. También lo admiraba. Estar en compañía de él le hacía feliz. Confiaba en él, se reía con él, lo deseaba. Era, tenía que reconocerlo, todo lo necesario para que aquello terminara en un desastre emocional.

También sabía que si le decía que tenía miedo de enamorarse de él, Freddie rompería la relación de inmediato. Así que no diría nada. Vivirían a tope y después se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.

Quería creer que le importaba a Freddie y, en cierto sentido, estaba segura de que era así. Pero era un príncipe, y casarse con él tenía implicaciones muy serias. No podía elegir a la ligera y nunca elegiría a una estadounidense de clase media. No era posible.

Habría dolor cuando la relación terminara, pero sobreviviría. Y sobreviviendo, aprendería y crecería. Después de estar con Jonnah y con Freddie, sabría qué buscar en un hombre y qué evitar. Encontraría la pareja adecuada, se enamoraría y formaría la familia que siempre había deseado. Y el resto de su vida, conservaría el recuerdo de esos tres meses maravillosos.

Entraron en el aparMarissanto del hotel. Mientras el botones descargaba su equipaje, Freddie la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior.

Se registraron y siguieron al conserje hasta su habitación.

«Esta noche», pensó Sam mientras el empleado les explicaba todos los servicios de que disponía la habitación. Esa noche estarían juntos. Estaba cansada de esperar, cansada de ser una aprendiza. Quería ser su igual, una amante a la que encontrara fascinante.

—Ésta es la suite presidencial —dijo el encargado mientras abría una puerta.

Sam miró a Freddie y dijo:

—Yo no he reservado ésta.

—Lo sé. He hecho que se encargara mi agente de viajes.

La habitación era preciosa, con una estupenda vista sobre la ciudad, un espacioso salón y dos dormitorios. Para ella estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, aunque tenía la sensación de que Freddie habitualmente viajaría con más nivel.

Les subieron el equipaje, Freddie dio una propina al botones y éste se fue con el encargado.

Sam fue hasta la ventana y Freddie la siguió, Se quedó de pie tras ella y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Gracias por quedarte —dijo ella.

—Teníamos que hacerlo. Mañana hay una comida en casa de tus padres. Estoy deseando ir.

Sam sonrió, después se dio la vuelta y señaló una mancha en la camisa se él.

—Creo que la bebé te ha manchado.

—Seguro.

—No te ha importado que los niños te pasaran por encima o que la familia te implicara en discusiones sobre adónde ir en vacaciones o el estado del tejado.

—Lo he pasado muy bien. Son buena gente y no tenían ninguna expectativa sobre mí.

—¿Una agradable sorpresa?

—No sabes cuánto.

Se lo podía imaginar. La noche de la gala se había dado cuenta de que ella no sería feliz en su mundo, todo el mundo siempre pendiente de él.

Lo miró a la cara con detenimiento. Las bonitas líneas y las facciones masculinas. Lo acarició en la boca y recordó cómo la había tocado en el avión. Freddie sonrió.

—Hay dos dormitorios —dijo él—. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Sam señaló el más grande, con la cama enorme y el aseo de mármol.

—Ése —dijo.

—Entonces, yo me quedaré con el otro.

—Creo que no.

Freddie alzó las cejas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—A menos que te importe. No voy a obligarte a dormir conmigo —dijo ella.

—¿Sam?

—Me dijiste que te lo hiciera saber. Eso hago. Estoy preparada, Freddie. Quiero que hagamos el amor esta noche.


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Sus palabras hicieron que Freddie se excitara al instante. Se moría por poseerla en ese momento, desnudarla y enterrarse en ella. El control no parecía importante frente a su creciente deseo.

Pero se contuvo. Por mucho que anhelara entrar en ella, quería que fuera algo memorable. Sólo había una primera vez. Siempre sería el primer hombre que la había poseído. Quería asegurarse de que cada momento de esa noche ella temblara de placer.

Sin decir nada, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación. Una vez allí, se volvió hacia ella y la atrajo hacia él, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Sintió que ella se rendía al instante. Se fundió con él, separó los labios y lo abrazó. Los pechos se apretaban contra su torso y sus muslos lo rozaban.

Deslizó la lengua en su boca y saboreó su dulzura. Ella lo recibió rodeándolo, frotándose, bailando. Cada caricia, roce de sus dedos en la espalda, lo encendía. El deseo le aceleraba el pulso. Nunca había sido de los que sencillamente toman lo que se les ofrece. Se enorgullecía de dejar a sus compañeras de cama reducidas a un pulsante manojo de satisfacción sexual, pero nunca había deseado tanto antes.

Era como si la herencia de su sangre, la de esos antiguos guerreros del desierto, lo controlaran en ese momento. Quería arrancarle la ropa y recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo. Quería entrar en ella y llenarla hasta que los dos gritaran extasiados.

Pero era virgen y tenía que tener paciencia. Apartó las imágenes eróticas de su cabeza y le acarició suavemente la espalda. Profundizó el beso, pero no hizo ningún intento de llevar las cosas más lejos. Tenían mucho tiempo, se dijo.

Fue ella la que interrumpió el beso y luego lo besó en la mandíbula. Mientras se frotaba contra él, le mordió el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió que su erecto sexo latía.

—Vas demasiado despacio —dijo ella.

—Sí, es tu primera vez.

—No.

—No, ¿qué? —se puso rígido.

—No vayas despacio —lo miró y vio el deseo en los ojos de ella—. Sé lo que digo. Estoy preparada. Tócame.

Mientras hablaba, se desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros. Él aceptó la invitación y bajó la cremallera, deslizando así la mano entre las bragas y la suave y cálida piel.

Soltó un juramento. Estaba caliente, húmeda e hinchada. Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y Sam arqueó las caderas hacia él. Lo sacó y ella gimió.

Era demasiado, pensó él reprimiendo la urgencia animal. Podría haberse retenido si ella hubiese sido cauta, temerosa, dubitativa. Podría haber esperado más si ella hubiera necesitado más tiempo, pero su abierta invitación era más de lo que podía soportar.

La abrazó y volvió a besarla. Pero esa vez mucho más impetuosamente. Mientras entraba en la boca, le desabrochó la blusa.

Ella tiró de su camisa, pero su inexperiencia hacía que fuera muy despacio. Tenía la blusa y el sujetador desabrochados antes de que a él sólo le hubiera soltado dos botones. Freddie interrumpió el beso y dio un paso atrás.

—Quizá debería desnudarme yo —dijo terminando de quitarse la camisa.

—Me gustaría.

Ella se quitó el sujetador y los zapatos, y después volvió al abrazo. Freddie sintió los pechos desnudos contra su piel. Los duros pezones lo rozaban. Gimieron a la vez.

Le agarró los dos pechos y los acarició con los dedos. Sam dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Él la llevó a la cama.

Sam sintió el colchón bajo su cuerpo y esperó la llegada del miedo. No apareció. Sólo un creciente deseo que hacía que quisiera que las cosas fueran más rápido. Quería más. Más. Lo quería todo.

Se sentó en la cama y tiró de Freddie para que se tumbara a su lado. Él la rodeó con los brazos y rodaron hasta hacerse un lío con las sábanas. Siguió tocándola, besándola haciendo que cada vez ardiera más en deseo.

Cuando las manos de Freddie bajaron hacia los vaqueros ya desabrochados, ella los agarró y se los quitó de un tirón junto a las bragas. Freddie puso la mano entre sus piernas y empezó a explorarla.

Se abrió para él, sabía lo que iba a pasar y estaba más que preparada para experimentar de nuevo ese placer. Pero esa vez sería para los dos, así que lo tocó, lo buscó.

Estaba duro. Sintió su dureza y tamaño a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Incluso mientras él se movía dentro de ella y la acariciaba, lo seguía tocando.

Después de un par de minutos, Freddie se incorporó y la miró.

—Me estás distrayendo —dijo.

—¿De verdad? —la idea la hizo sonreír.

—Más de lo que crees.

—Entonces, hagámoslo más.

Freddie se echó a reír y dejó de hablar. Después de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, se puso en pie y se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Estaba desnudo y ella podía verlo entero.

Era fuerte, musculoso y estaba muy excitado. Cuando se unió a ella en la cama, lo buscó.

—Quiero tocarte —dijo Sam.

—Tengo algo mejor en la cabeza.

Freddie se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Mientras ella miraba, le abrió las piernas suavemente; después, despacio, empezó a empujar. Al mismo tiempo, la acarició en ese punto central haciendo que ella no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que sentía.

Aun así, incluso a pesar de que su cuerpo se tensaba anticipando ya el clímax, sintió que él la llenaba. La sensación era desconocida y un poco incómoda. Se puso tensa y él se detuvo.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó acariciándole suavemente los pechos.

—No. Es sólo una sensación extraña —cerró los ojos y dejó que sus dedos hicieran magia—. Mi médico me dijo que no sangraría ni nada. No hay nada físico... —sintió vergüenza—. Ya sabes a qué me refiero...

—Sí. ¿Te gusta esto? —le apretó los pezones con el pulgar y el índice.

—Oh, sí. Eso funciona.

Freddie bajó la mano derecha hasta el interior de las piernas de ella.

—¿Y esto? —volvió a frotarla de nuevo.

Al instante, Sam se sintió otra vez entrando en la espiral hacia el orgasmo.

—Sí —gimió—, es bueno. Realmente bueno.

—Entonces, déjame darte placer.

Hablaba suavemente, sin ningún tono autoritario, pero aun así Sam sintió ganas de obedecer. La tocaba cada vez más deprisa, presionando cada vez un poco más, excitándola hasta que el orgasmo se volvió inevitable. Sintió que él entraba un poco más profundamente, pero estaba mucho más pendiente del modo en que sus dedos la llevaban hasta el límite.

El clímax la ahogó. Se sintió perdida entre las oleadas de placer. Él seguía tocándola, y Sam movía las caderas disfrutando de la creciente sensación de estar llena. Se movió un poco más deprisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que él se movía también. Se movía dentro de ella.

Abrió los ojos. Freddie estaba encima, sus brazos soportaban su peso y entraba y salía de ella lentamente. Podía ver la tensión en su rostro, el deseo en sus ojos mientras la miraba.

—Estamos haciendo el amor —susurró ella.

—Así es.

—Me gusta.

—Bien.

Él se movió un poco más deprisa. Separó más las piernas invitándolo a entrar más. Eso hizo, y ella sintió una punzada de anticipación, una palpitación de deseo. Aquello tenía posibilidades también.

Pero sería para la siguiente ocasión. En ese momento sólo quería que él experimentara lo mismo que ella había gozado.

—Ven conmigo —susurró.

—Como desees —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Freddie cerró los ojos y embistió un par de veces más antes de ponerse rígido y gritar el nombre de ella.

Freddie echó un poco mas de champán en la copa de Sam.

—¿Sigues teniendo hambre? —le preguntó a ella.

Sam miró un plato vacío que había contenido una hamburguesa y patatas fritas. Al lado había un cuenco de helado vacío.

—No. Estoy completamente llena —dio un sorbo del burbujeante líquido y sonrió—. Nunca había tomado champán con una hamburguesa.

—¿Qué te parece la combinación?

—Me gusta.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el cómodo sofá del salón de la suite. Sam se arrebujó en el albornoz y metió los pies descalzos bajo la pierna de Freddie.

Estaba hecho. Había cambiado oficialmente su estatus a no virgen y todo el suceso había sido espectacular.

—Pareces contenta —dijo él acariciándole la pantorrilla.

Lo estoy. Gracias por esta noche —se recostó en el sofá y le sonrió—. Ha sido un gran día. Uno de los mejores de mi vida. Has hecho que la primera vez haya sido perfecta.

—Era lo que quería.

Sam lo creyó. Sabía que había estado preocupado por la certeza de ella de querer hacer el amor. Le gustaba eso de él, además de otras cosas.

¿Quién era ese hombre que le había hecho el amor tan maravillosamente? ¿Cómo podía haber trabajado para él durante dos años y no haber notado nunca su bondad, su sentido del humor y lo increíblemente atractivo que era?

—No vas mucho a Seattle —dijo ella.

—Un interesante cambio de tema —él sonrió.

—Estaba pensando que eras simplemente un jefe para mí hasta hace muy poco. Nunca había visto el hombre que había bajo el traje. Ahora lo he visto y las cosas han cambiado.

—No vuelo mucho a la isla. En su momento tendré que vivir allí permanentemente. Pero aún no. Mi padre lleva bien el país. Está ocupado con eso y con su mujer y la familia.

Sam trató de recordar lo que sabía de Seattle y sus gobernantes.

—Su mujer es estadounidense, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Jennette se crió en Florida. Se conocieron cuando ella estaba de vacaciones. Se enamoraron muy deprisa y llevan casados casi doce años. Tienen dos hijas.

—Lo sé. Las medio hermanas a las que no compras los regalos. Eres mejor con tus hermanos.

—Eso es porque sé qué comprarles.

—¿Te mantienes lejos para permitirles ser una familia? —preguntó ella.

—En parte —se encogió de hombros—. Se supone que debería irme a vivir a la residencia del príncipe. Mientras las chicas son jóvenes, es mejor que tengan la atención de sus padres.

—Háblame de la isla —apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Freddie.

—Es muy bonita. Hay playas y un bosque húmedo. Uno de los banianos más grandes del mundo. Y, por supuesto, las famosas suricatas de Seattle.

—Me encantan las suricatas.

—A la mayor parte de las mujeres.

—Parecen bandidos. Y son tan monos... ¿Echas de menos tu hogar?

—Algunas veces.

Y aun así permanecía lejos porque era lo que debía hacer. Alguien que no elegía el camino fácil. Iba a ponerle muy difícil enamorarse de otro.

Sam alzó la cabeza y bebió champán.

—¿Ya sabes con quién te vas a casar?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —se puso rígido.

—No te asustes —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. No es ninguna indirecta, sólo una pregunta. Vas a tener que casarte y tener herederos. ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿Has elegido a una inocente colegiala que será convertida en princesa de moda?

—Aún no. Puedo elegir lo que quiera o dejar que mi padre me arregle una boda.

—Eso no sucederá nunca —dijo ella—. Eres demasiado testarudo como para permitir que alguien te elija esposa. Puede que quieras mantenerte lejos de Valery, sin embargo. Tenía mucho temperamento.

—Lo recuerdo.

La naturaleza de su conversación sorprendió a Freddie. Se preparó para la no tan sutil indirecta de que Sam sería una perfecta esposa, pero no llegó. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había hablado de prolongar su aventura, de ninguna clase de futuro, de hecho.

—Necesitas a alguien alta —dijo ella—. Bastante más alta que yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le quedará mejor la ropa y resultará mejor en las fotos. Es un hecho que las modelos son altas. Asegúrate de que sea inteligente y divertida. No lo soportarás si es aburrida. Mira que no sea muy delgada: tiene que tener caderas para poder parir.

—Me resulta desconcertante hablar de mi futura esposa con mi amante actual.

—Pero si nos hemos visto desnudos —dijo sorprendida—. Me has desflorado. Hubiera pensado que eso haría que ningún tema fuera inapropiado. No sabía que fueras tan sensible.

—No soy sensible —dijo con un gruñido.

—Por supuesto —le dio una palmada en el brazo—. Mi príncipe, una delicada flor. ¿Quién iba a saberlo?

Freddie tomó la copa de ella y la dejó en la mesita al lado de la suya. Después la agarró y la sujetó con la espalda contra el sofá.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme? —preguntó con ira fingida.

—Cada vez que tenga oportunidad. ¿Hay algún problema?

Tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos del color de la medianoche. Su barba incipiente le había irritado la barbilla y el albornoz que llevaba le quedaba dos o tres tallas grande. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

—Ahora eres mía —dijo—. He sido el primero y siempre lo recordarás.

—Lo sé —sonrió y le puso los dedos en los labios—. Supongo que ninguno de los dos lo olvidará, ¿no?

Freddie no había considerado esa posibilidad. Era cierto. No la olvidaría, estaría siempre con él.

—Vente a vivir conmigo —dijo antes casi de que la idea se formara en su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó—. ¿Quieres decir que me mude a tu casa?

Freddie entendió su sorpresa. Nunca le había pedido algo así a ninguna mujer, pero Sam era diferente. Quería acostarse con ella cada noche. Quería verla por la mañana y al final del día. Quería verla después de salir de trabajar.

—Mientras dure nuestro acuerdo —dijo él—. Ven a vivir conmigo.

Lo miró pero Freddie no fue capaz de saber qué estaba pensando.

—¿Te sientes ofendida? —preguntó finalmente.

—No. Claro que no. Un poco conmocionada a lo mejor. No esperaba que me pidieras algo así. ¿Qué pasa si te cansas de mí?

—No lo haré —no podía imaginarlo.

—Necesito mantener mi apartamento. No quiero meter mis cosas en un almacén para tres meses y luego volverlas a sacar. Supongo que podré hacer que me reenvíen el correo allí temporalmente. No es como si tuviera un perro o algo de lo que ocuparme.

«Siempre práctica», pensó él con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un «sí»? —preguntó él.

—Lo es. Me gustaría vivir contigo.

—Bien.

La besó. Mientras la besaba le desató el albornoz y dejó su cuerpo desnudo completamente accesible a sus caricias.

Ella lo rodeó con un brazo y colocó el otro entre medias de los dos.

—Dos pueden jugar a este juego —susurró ella mientras lo agarraba.

Su sexo ya estaba erecto y Freddie disfrutó al sentir la mano en él.

—Quiero darte placer —dijo Sam.

—Estarás dolorida... —dijo él con tono dubitativo.

—Un poco. Así que estaba pensando en algo realmente interesante que me hiciste tú a mí. ¿Puedo hacértelo yo a ti?

El interés de Freddie se despertó rápidamente.

La respuesta de Sam fue empujarlo hasta sentarlo en el sofá. Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y se colocó entre las rodillas de él. Tomó su sexo entre las dos manos, pasó la lengua por el extremo y después sonrió.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Si te gusta... —dijo él.


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Sam recorrió su apartamento una última vez antes de salir hacia casa de Freddie. Le producía una especie de tristeza pensar que había vivido allí tres años y que nunca había hecho nada para hacer suyo el sitio. Había colgado cuadros y puesto cortinas en la cocina, pero nunca había hablado con el casero de pintar o comprar algún mueble que le gustara realmente. Lo había decorado de cualquier manera porque siempre había pensado que compraría muebles de verdad cuando se casara con Jonnah.

¿Cuánta parte de su vida había estado en suspenso esos tres años? ¿A cuántas cosas había renunciado pensando en el día en que se casaría y su vida cambiara para siempre? Como siempre había querido ser madre y esposa, había permitido que ese deseo convirtiera el resto de su vida en un enorme plazo de espera. Al final, había perdido su sueño, a Jonnah, que había resultado ser mucha menor pérdida de lo que al principio parecía, y su tiempo.

¿Adónde hubiera llegado si no se hubiera dedicado a esperar convertirse en la esposa de Jonnah? Aunque le gustaba trabajar para Freddie, realmente nunca hubiera buscado ese trabajo que consideraba temporal. Hubiera buscado otra cosa, algo que fuese un reto. Algo que la hubiera hecho crecer y le hubiera dado posibilidad de mejorar. Hubiera buscado una carrera profesional.

Había hecho el tonto, pensó mientras metía una fotografía de su familia en una bolsa de mano. Había renunciado a demasiadas cosas por un hombre que no valía la pena.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué haría distinto? ¿Qué cosas quería cambiar en su vida?

Se quedó de pie en medio del salón y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Cuando su aventura con Freddie terminara, empezaría a buscar otro trabajo. La verdad era que, desde que era su amante, sabía que nunca volvería a ser sólo su secretaria. No podría soportar atender llamadas de otras mujeres sabiendo que iba a hacer con ellas lo que habían hecho juntos. No querría hacer reservas, comprar regalos, estar pendiente de los flecos.

Pero esperar que él quisiera seguir con aquello después de tres meses era una estupidez. Era un príncipe extranjero y ella sólo una chica de clase media. Claro que era inteligente y divertida y tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero ¿a un príncipe? ¿En qué planeta?

No, esa vez iba a mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Esa vez no iba a ser una estúpida soñadora. Los dos meses y pico que tenía por delante iba a disfrutar de un mundo del que sabía muy poco: desde comer hamburguesas con champán hasta vivir en una casa de ensueño en Malibú. Cuando se acabara el tiempo, volvería a su mundo normal y empezaría una vida de la que se sentiría orgullosa. No habría miradas al pasado.

Cerró la puerta con llave y fue hacia su coche. Arrancó el motor y pensó en un plan para sus padres. Uno en el que les devolvía lo que les debía y ella se compraba una casa. Incluso podría tener un perro.

Pero mientras tanto tenía que llegar a Malibú. Quería ver a Freddie, abrazarlo y que la abrazara. Quería verlo sonreír y hacer el amor.

Treinta minutos después se detenía enfrente de su garaje. Mientras se bajaba, miró a su viejo pero práctico coche y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Freddie saliendo de la casa.

—Mi coche —sonrió—. No queda muy bien con el vecindario. Rápido, abre la puerta del garaje para poder esconderlo, si no recibirás quejas de tus vecinos.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen?

—Ni un poco. Pero es importante mantener buenas relaciones con la comunidad.

—Siempre la chica de clase media —dijo antes de besarla en los labios.

Sam se relajó contra su pecho. Abrió los labios y él se deslizó dentro de ella. Al primer roce de la lengua un escalofrío la recorrió. Era curioso cómo cada vez que la tocaba ella quería mas.

Tenía un problema, lo sabía mientras él la abrazaba. Al final de todo aquello, él se marcharía a por su siguiente conquista y ella... bueno, no estaba segura de lo que haría. Tenía la sensación de que terminar con Freddie iba a ser más difícil que dejar a Jonnah. A lo mejor una mujer más inteligente hubiera sido capaz de resistirse a los encantos de Freddie. O una con más experiencia. Pero ella no sabía cómo y ya era demasiado tarde.

Una oportunidad única en la vida, se dijo. Eso era aquello. Si el precio al final era el dolor, entonces lo aceptaría. Era fuerte y se recuperaría.

—Pasa dentro —dijo él tomándola de la mano.

Sam sonrió.

—¿Vas a utilizarme para el sexo? Porque en ese caso, tengo que decirte que no protestaré.

La llevó hacia la puerta principal y esperó a que ella entrara.

—Me preguntaba si el hecho de que fueras inocente haría las cosas más difíciles... —dijo él.

Sam miró a través del salón al océano. Era como poder ver el fin del mundo. Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué te preocupaba? ¿Que fuera tímida y me diera miedo la intimidad?

—Me pasó por la cabeza.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros—, para ser sincera, que tengo mucho tiempo que compensar. Supongo que te pondrás manos a la obra.

—Haré todo lo posible para sobrevivir.

—Qué varonil.

La rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer? —preguntó él.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a cocinar?

—No —fue hacia la cocina—, pero tengo un ama de llaves muy eficiente que mantiene mi nevera llena de comida que sólo hay que calentar.

Entraron en la amplia cocina. Sam se acercó a la encimera de granito y pasó la mano por la fría superficie. Se quedó mirando la cocina de seis fuegos, los impecables cajones y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir un gemido.

—¿Le importará si cocino? —preguntó ella.

—Miranda estará encantada de compartir la cocina.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo miró—. Algunas mujeres pueden ser muy posesivas con sus cocinas.

—Miranda está encantada si salgo con alguien que sabe hace una tostada, imagínate si sabe hacer una comida. Te aseguro que no se ofenderá.

Sam tenía que admitir que no podía imaginarse a la muy guapa aunque irascible Valery haciendo algo más que un café.

—Tengo que pensar en un menú —dijo ella—. Te sorprenderé.

—Ya lo haces.

Esas palabras hicieron que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo.

—Ven —dijo él tendiéndole la mano—. Ya sé que te enseñé la casa la primera vez que estuviste aquí, pero sospecho que estabas demasiado nerviosa como para acordarte de todo. También está el asunto de dónde dormirás.

—¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación en el hotel? —preguntó ella acercándose a él y dejando que la agarrara de la mano.

—Eso era para una sola noche. Esto es para más de dos meses —la miró detenidamente con sus oscuros ojos—. Me has hecho cambiar en estas semanas. No quiero que sientas que te estoy empujando a meterte en algo que no quieres.

Era encantador. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? Sam, educado, guapo y encantador.

Se acercó a él lo bastante para que sus cuerpo se rozaran. Con la mano libre le acarició el pecho.

—Estoy aquí por el sexo —dijo ella en voz baja—. Quiero que eso quede perfectamente claro. Estar en habitaciones separadas, va a hacerlo difícil. A menos que lo hagamos por teléfono y, honradamente, no estoy preparada para eso.

La respuesta de Freddie fue un beso que la dejó sin respiración. La abrazó con una intensidad como si no quisiera que se marchara nunca.

—Entonces compartiremos habitación —dijo finalmente él.

Sam tuvo una idea repentina y se estremeció.

—Oh, no. ¿Estabas tratando de decirme que tú querías habitaciones separadas?

Freddie se frotó apretando su erección contra el vientre de ella y haciendo papilla sus tensos músculos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó él.

—Diría —sonrió— que acabas de conseguir una compañera de cuarto.

La luz del sol y el sonido de agua corriendo despertaron a Freddie. Se había olvidado de poner el despertador y había dormido hasta más tarde de lo habitual.

Se estiró y después colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Miró al techo. Había sido una noche larga. Cada vez que se había dado la vuelta para dormir, había notado a Sam en la cama. Ella sólo tenía que moverse, o suspirar o simplemente respirar para hacer que volviera a desearla. Deseándola, la había buscado. Ella siempre recibía bien sus caricias y se unía a él ansiosa en todos los posibles juegos que le había planteado.

Sabiendo que era virgen hasta hacía poco, nunca se hubiera imaginado que descubriría tan deprisa y tan fácilmente los placeres del sexo. Apenas tenía que rozarla para que estuviera caliente y preparada. Corría tras su orgasmo con un ansia que lo único que hacía era que él deseara darle cada vez más placer.

Se cerró la ducha. Al instante se la imaginó desnuda y mojada. La erección fue instantánea, pero se contuvo. Tenía que estar dolorida después de la noche que habían pasado. Era mejor dejarla unas horas antes de volver a requerirla.

Recordó la reunión que tenía ese día y la tele conferencia semanal que mantenía con el jefe del parlamento de Seattle. Unos veinte minutos después, Sam abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entró en la habitación.

Estaba vestida con su habitual falda y blusa. Su pelo rubio estaba ligeramente húmedo. Dos diminutos pendientes de oro le adornaban las orejas. Parecía un poco remilgada y Freddie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desnudarla y poseerla allí mismo.

—Buenos días —dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Freddie con una sonrisa.

—Dios mío... Esto es todo una primera vez para mí. Toda una noche en blanco. Aunque, como lo hicimos en el hotel, supongo que técnicamente no lo es. Además, estoy cansada. No hemos dormido mucho ninguna de las dos noches. No es que me queje... ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Quieres repensar lo de vivir juntos?

—¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no. Me gusta estar aquí.

—Pero no estás cómoda.

—Lo estaré. Sólo dame algo de tiempo. No ocurre todos los días que una chica acepte ser la esclava sexual de un príncipe. Bueno, a lo mejor hacen una película sobre mi vida para la televisión por cable. ¿Qué te parece?

Era maravillosa. La quería más que en su cama, la quería en su vida.

El descubrimiento le sorprendió y no en sentido agradable. Sabía lo que eran los compromisos, lo que significaban y lo que sucedía cuando la gente se cansaba de ellos. Sabía que el amor no existía y que sintieran lo que sintieran las personas en el calor del momento, antes o después las cosas se enfriaban.

—Vete a desayunar —dijo él sentándose—. Estoy contigo en un momento.

Sam se marchó y lo dejó pensando en por qué ella tenía la habilidad de hacerle desear que las cosas fueran de otra manera, que los matrimonios pudieran ser felices y duraderos.

A lo mejor era la familia de ella, pensó. Tenía lo que mucha gente deseaba. Pero ¿cuánto de eso era real? ¿Eran realmente fieles los maridos de sus hermanas? ¿Las amaban a pesar de los partos, los dientes de los niños y las pérdidas de empleos?

Lo dudaba. En su mundo, el amor era una palabra muy adecuada para manipular. Su padre había dicho amarlo y después había desaparecido durante meses. Su madre había dicho que no quería haberse separado de él todos esos años. No era culpa suya... el dinero era demasiado bueno. Y las mujeres que entraban y salían de su vida... ¿cuántas habían dicho amarlo? Y cuando todo se terminaba, qué rápidamente se enredaban con otro.

Incluso Sam, que era de buen corazón y de naturaleza sincera, se había olvidado rápidamente de su prometido. Aunque, en ese caso, estaba deseando creer que ella no había amado nunca a ese hombre.

No, ella era mejor, se dijo. Vivía el momento. Era mejor dejarla marchar cuando pensaba bien de ella que no cuando todo se hubiera llenado de recriminaciones por los dos lados.

Se duchó y vistió a toda prisa. Después encontró a Sam desayunando en la cocina y charlando con Miranda.

La mujer menuda de pelo oscuro asentía con gesto de aprobación cuando él apareció.

—Alguien que aprecia mi cocina —dijo señalando el plato de tortitas y fruta que tenía Sam—. No como las otras que sólo querían café. Como si sus caderas escurridas gustaran a algún hombre.

—Ya has hecho una amiga —le dijo Freddie a Sam aceptando la taza de café que Sana le ofrecía.

—Me encanta su cocina y me está contando todos los secretos sobre ti. ¿No es para que me guste?

Freddie alzó las cejas, pero el ama de llaves se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Soy vieja. No me va a despedir, así que puedo hacer lo que me guste, ¿no?

—Y le gusta hablar —dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

—No tengo secretos —dijo él sin dejarse intimidar por una mujer de más edad que su madre.

—Eso es lo que le gusta pensar. ¿Qué pasa con aquélla que tiraba cosas? Seguro que no quiere que hable de ella. O la que tomaba el sol desnuda en el porche donde todo el mundo podía verla. Los adolescentes del vecindario se pasaban el día con los prismáticos.

Sam arrugó la nariz.

—Eso es de lo más vulgar —dijo Sam—. Freddie, me sorprendes.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?

—Oh, mira —dijo Sam con una sonrisa—. Se está poniendo arrogante. Me encanta cuando sucede eso.

—No vas a ser así en la oficina, ¿verdad? —preguntó él conociendo ya la respuesta.

—Oh, por favor. Seré completamente profesional —esperó a que Miranda se fuera al extremo más alejado de la cocina y después lo miró a los ojos—. Sólo tú sabrás que no llevo ropa interior.

Freddie sintió que le hervía la sangre. Miró la falda.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

Sam recogió su plato y lo llevó a la pila.

—Supongo que vas a tener que esperar hasta esta noche para averiguarlo.

Sam volvió a la mesa y recuperó su bolso.

—Muchas gracias, Miranda. Estaba estupendo. Y lo que has sugerido para cenar parece perfecto —se volvió hacia Freddie—. Adiós, cariño. Nos vemos en la oficina.

—No tan deprisa —dijo saliendo tras ella hacia el garaje.

—¿Vas a atacarme en el pasillo? No querría hacer pensar a Miranda que también soy vulgar.

—¿Te preocupa más lo que piense el ama de llaves que lo que yo quiera?

—Mucho más —abrió la puerta del garaje, entró en el amplio espacio y se detuvo cuando Freddie le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó él.

Sam no sabía qué pensar. Lo había pasado bien, había disfrutado de la mañana, del desayuno, de la posibilidad de hacer una nueva amiga y de sentirse única en el universo. Le gustaba tener la confianza suficiente para hacer una broma como la de la ropa interior. Le gustaba saber lo que ocurriría esa tarde cuando volviera a casa. Las semanas anteriores se había sentido tímida e insegura, pero esa mañana era una mujer nueva. Al menos desde hacía cinco segundos.

—¿Sam?

Miró al brillante descapotable rojo que había al lado de su viejo sedán. El enorme lazo blanco le hizo pensar que sería un regalo. Para ella.

—¿Me regalas un coche? —preguntó no muy segura de qué pensar.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Era precioso. Deportivo y elegante. Sin duda muy rápido.

—Si prefieres otro color, podemos cambiarlo.

«Seguro», pensó ella sin poder recuperar el aliento. Como unos calcetines.

—Yo, ah...

—No te gusta —dijo él decepcionado.

—No, simplemente estoy sorprendida. Nadie me ha comprado nunca un coche.

—Pero Jonnah te regalaba cosas.

—No un coche.

Freddie le dio la vuelta para que ella lo mirara.

—¿Es por el dinero?

—Bueno, sí.

—Soy el príncipe Freddie de Seattle —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Crees que esto supone para mí algo más de lo que supone un libro para una de tus hermanas?

—No —era una locura. Aquello no era para él ni una gota de agua de todo un cubo, pero...—. Es un coche.

Él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca. Le dio un beso en la palma.

—Me satisfaces de más formas de las que podría explicar. Me supondría un gran placer que aceptaras esta pequeñez en prueba de mi admiración por ti.

Sam miró al coche y después a Freddie.

—¿Qué regalas cuando quieres demostrar una gran admiración?

—Un castillo.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero esto es realmente extraño para mí.

—¿Te gustaría otra cosa?

«Tiempo», pensó. «Me gustaría tener más tiempo para estar con él», pero decir eso sería quebrantar las reglas, y estaba decidida a respetarlas.

—No quiero nada más que lo que tengo —dijo—. A ti.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? Acepta el coche. Cuando terminemos, puedes venderlo si quieres. Es tuyo.

—Lo conduciré mientras esté aquí, después se acabó. Lo dejaré aquí.

—Te convenceré de lo contrario.

—Imposible —dijo ella—. Tengo una voluntad de acero. Ya deberías saberlo.

Sam hubiera dicho que él no la había creído, pero eso no era importante en ese momento. En lugar de eso, se concentró en el beso que le dio, se acomodó en el descapotable rojo y se recordó a sí misma que tenía que vivir el momento.


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

—No —dijo Sam con los ojos muy abiertos y en ellos algo cercano al terror. Freddie fingió sorpresa.

—¿Me estás rechazando?

—Eso es lo que normalmente significa «no». A veces también se utilizan expresiones como «para nada», que significan algo parecido.

—Estoy muy familiarizado con este idioma —sacudió la cabeza—. Llevamos apenas un mes de relación y ya ignoras mis pequeños deseos.

Sam estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio. Una bata de seda cubría sus curvas, tenía el pelo húmedo y el rostro sin nada de maquillaje. No debería haberlo excitado, pero lo había hecho. Era muy frecuente esa ola de deseo que sentía siempre que ella estaba cerca.

—No ignoro tus deseos —dijo ella—. Me haré cargo de tus deseos, pero no de éste.

—Es algo sencillo —dijo él.

Sam levantó las manos e hizo un gesto como si quisiera estrangularlo.

—Es entretener a alguien. Nunca hablaste de tener que recibir a nadie. No recibo gente. Ya sé que puedo hacerme cargo de unos cuantos amigos para una fiesta informal o que vengan a ver un partido de fútbol, pero esto no es lo mismo. Es el embajador en Seattle. No es algo informal. Es realmente serio. Vivo aquí. Soy tu querida. ¿Qué va a pensar? ¿Qué va a pensar su esposa?

Freddie contuvo una sonrisa.

—En realidad, el nuevo embajador de Estados Unidos en mi país es embajadora, es una mujer.

Sam hizo un ruido con la garganta y se dejó caer en la cama como si se hubiera desmayado.

—Eso es lo que decía: ni siquiera sé quién es la embajadora. No puedo atenderla. Hazlo tú. Pásalo bien y guárdame las sobras.

—Sam, no es tan malo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y lo miró.

—No hiciste que Valery atendiera a ningún embajador.

—No estaba a la altura.

—Yo tampoco. ¿De qué se supone que tenemos que hablar? Todo lo que sé de la actualidad es lo que escucho en la radio del coche cuando voy a trabajar. No tengo ni idea de política socio-económica, o de lo que pasa en Bosnia. Ni siquiera creo que fuera capaz de encontrar Bosnia en el mapa.

—¿Por qué íbamos a hablar de Bosnia?

—No lo sé. Se me ha ocurrido. Da igual, de otro país. ¿Qué pasará entonces? Estaré ahí de pie con la boca abierta con cara de pez. No parece que vaya a ser un éxito. Haz tú fiesta y luego me lo cuentas.

—Los eventos sociales son parte del trato —dijo él.

—Nunca me dijiste que tendría que hacer de anfitriona en un acto tan formal — se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

—¿Me hubieras rechazado si lo hubiera hecho?

—A lo mejor —hubo un silencio, y después Sam suspiró—. No, no lo habría hecho. Pero esto es un gran, gran error —se sentó en la cama y lo miró—. Haré lo que quieras si no me obligas a dar una fiesta.

Freddie se acercó a la cama y le tomó una mano. Tiró de ella, la puso de pie y la besó.

—Por mucho que aprecie tu oferta, debo declinarla. Tenemos invitados y quiero que estés presente.

—Pero yo...

—¿Te he pedido alguna otra cosa?

—Claro. La, esto... —lo miró fijamente y golpeó con el pie en el suelo—. Eso es increíblemente bajo y sucio. No salgas ahora con lo agradable que has sido.

—Negocio para ganar.

Sam dijo algo entre dientes que no entendió, y después se dirigió al armario.

—Bien. Iré a tu fiesta, pero no me gustará. Y cuando la líe, porque es algo que ocurrirá, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Está claro?

—Perfectamente.

«Estúpido», pensó Sam mientras miraba la ropa del armario. No la suya, ésa no valdría. Recorrió la fabulosa ropa de diseño que Freddie le había comprado. ¿Qué se ponía una para una informal pero elegante _soirée_ en casa? Nunca había asistido a una _soirée._ Sólo había leído sobre ellas o las había visto en los seriales.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago debido al pánico. Una embajadora. ¿De qué iban a hablar? Seguro que la señora embajadora era ambiciosa y formal. ¿Qué podía ella decirle? «Hola. Soy una imbécil que ha tirado su vida por la ventana porque creía que se iba a casar son el señor perfecto. Cuando eso no funcionó, me hice amante de un príncipe. Mi género entero debería estar orgulloso de mí».

Se sentó en un banco acolchado frente al armario y dejó caer la cabeza. De acuerdo, eso igual era un poco duro. Había sido una estúpida con Jonnah, pero no con Freddie. Era un gran tipo. Había conseguido la venganza que buscaba, una oportunidad para descubrir la magia que podía haber entre un hombre y una mujer y tiempo para recomponerse. Él había sido amable y la había apoyado. Lo único que le había pedido, además de ir a esa fiesta, había sido fidelidad.

Además, no había nada malo en querer ser madre y esposa. Ésos seguían siendo sus objetivos. La diferencia era que la siguiente ocasión pensaría mejor las cosas. Lo tendría más claro respecto al hombre con quien se casara.

Eligió unos pantalones de seda y una blusa de seda blanca. Ante la duda, la sencillez, pensó. Después de dejar las prendas colgadas en una percha al lado de la puerta, se metió en el baño y se maquilló. Una vez vestida, volvió al dormitorio. Freddie se había ido sin duda para echar un vistazo a los detalles de última hora.

—No podríamos haber empezado con un par de botones y una secretaria —musitó Sam mientras iba por el pasillo—. ¿A lo mejor un par de guardabosques?

Encontró a Freddie en el salón. Miranda estaba a su lado explicándole dónde iba cada plato. Cuando Freddie echó la mano a un cuenco de nueces, le dio en la mano. Sam no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Has visto eso? —preguntó escandalizado—. Ha violado a mi real persona.

Miranda lo miró.

—Si anda picando ahora, no tendrá hambre después —dijo el ama de llaves y volvió a la cocina.

Sam se acercó a él.

—Creo que las violaciones son cosa mía —le dijo al oído.

Freddie dejó escapar una risita, dio un paso atrás y la miró detenidamente.

—Estás muy guapa. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco —sacudió la cabeza—. No. Realmente no. Soy inteligente y capaz de mantener una conversación. Lo sé. Es sólo que...

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la barbilla.

—Quieres que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

—Exacto. Si hubiera sabido que iba a haber un examen, hubiera estudiado más.

—Esto no es un examen. Esto es un grupo de amigos que se reúnen.

—Muy bien. Por eso hemos sacado la porcelana.

—Ésta no es la porcelana buena —le dijo en un susurro—. Ésa tiene el escudo nacional.

—Informal está bien —dijo ella—. Puedo ser informal.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó al recibidor. Se pararon frente a un espejo.

—Me encantas —dijo él mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo—. Eres siempre tú misma, en cada contexto. Te preocupas por mí, te molestas, has creado una sensación de hogar donde no la había.

—Aprecio el cumplido, pero no creo haber hecho todo eso.

—Sí. Simplemente con tu presencia. Te has hecho amiga de Miranda.

—¿Quién no? Es una gran mujer. Y me está enseñando a hacer sus mejores recetas.

—Le dedicas tiempo a la gente —sonrió—. En este momento, a pesar de estar nerviosa, sigues mostrando lo mejor de ti. Te admiro, Sam. Más de lo que puedo decir —rebuscó en un bolsillo y sacó una cajita.

Sam reconoció la marca, el cuero verde oscuro, los bordes plateados, y se volvió a mirarlo.

—No, no. No es necesario. No estoy aquí ni por dinero ni por joyas.

—Pero yo quiero regalarte esto. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, y la semana pasada un coche. Freddie, para. No soy como las otras. Estoy aquí por un propósito más noble —porque se estaba enamorando de él, pensó aunque sabía que nunca lo podría decir en voz alta.

Aquello había empezado como una venganza, pero había crecido mucho más.

Sintió que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero consiguió contenerlas. Él no debía saber que se había enamorado. Podría soportarlo todo menos su lástima. Obligándose a sonreír, dijo:

—Estoy aquí por el sexo.

Como ella esperaba, Freddie se echó a reír, pero no dejó de ofrecerle la caja.

—Vas a hacerme que te lo ruegue, ¿verdad?

—Es algo que no he visto nunca, así que es probable.

Freddie abrió la caja. Dentro había unos pendientes de diamantes. El sencillo diseño, tres piedras, cada una más grande que la de al lado, la dejó sin respiración.

—Sabes que ganaré la discusión —dijo él tendiéndole los pendientes—. Normalmente prefiero piezas un poco más ostentosas, pero sabía que éstas irían bien con tu delicada belleza. Tienes que reconocer que son discretos para mis costumbres.

—Son bonitos —dijo ella.

—Entonces, póntelos.

Lo miró a través del espejo.

—No estoy aquí para que me regales joyas.

—Lo sé, pero eso sólo consigue que desee regalarte más.

En lugar de seguir discutiendo, Sam se puso los pendientes y los contempló. Una cosa más a la lista de lo que dejaría cuando se marchara. El coche, la mayor parte de la ropa, las joyas... y el corazón.

—Era mucho más joven que ahora —dijo Margaret Redding, embajadora en Seattle, entre risas—. Era mi primer cargo en el extranjero. Había tenido suerte y me habían mandado a Roma. Hubo una fiesta fabulosa y allí estaba él, el príncipe Freddie.

Sam sonrió a la atractiva mujer mayor.

—Es muy mono.

—Ya lo creo. Bailamos, fue encantador. Fue lujuria a primera vista, al menos para mí. Al final de la velada, tuvo el detalle de quedarse con mi número. Esperé durante semanas que me llamara. Nunca lo hizo —volvió a reírse y se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas—. Estuve hecha polvo al menos dos días. Después descubrí que el guapo príncipe tenía al menos nueve años menos que yo. No era fácil darse cuenta con el esmoquin —Margaret miró a Freddie—. Se ha hecho un hombre. Te envidio —volvió su atención a su marido—. En un sentido puramente intelectual, por supuesto.

Sam se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sam, que miró a los Redding y no tuvo ninguna duda de que se querían—. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser embajadora?

Margaret se acomodó en el sofá.

—Fui ascendiendo en el Departamento de Estado. Tuve suerte con los destinos y me las arreglé para dar una buena impresión. Es la primera vez que voy a ser embajadora y estoy encantada. Seattle es un lugar maravilloso para vivir. Me gusta mucho la gente y el príncipe Nathan, el padre de Freddie, está decidido a mantener unas relaciones cordiales con Estados Unidos —se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz—. Algunos días ni siquiera tengo la sensación de estar trabajando.

—¿Qué hace tu marido?

—Es escritor. Eso le permite viajar conmigo. Bromea y me dice que es mucho más interesante ser el marido de la embajadora que lo sería para mí al revés. Conecta bien con todas las esposas. En mi anterior destino, su equipo ganó el campeonato de golf de embajadas.

—¿Tenéis hijos?

La sonrisa de Margaret se ensombreció.

—No. Lo hablamos, pero mi carrera lo hacía demasiado difícil. Robert lo deseaba, por supuesto. Hubiera sido un padre maravilloso, pero el año que habíamos decidido intentarlo, me enviaron a tres destinos diferentes en nueve meses. Todo ese movimiento no es muy compatible con un embarazo. Al menos no para mí. Y entonces... —se detuvo y se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, estoy divagando. Supongo que aún sigo pensando en cómo podría haber sido. Siempre deseé una carrera más que una familia.

A Sam le pareció increíble que aquella atractiva e increíblemente exitosa mujer pudiera tener dudas sobre sus decisiones, pero era evidente que las tenía.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —dijo Sam en voz baja—, siempre he querido ser madre y quedarme en casa y siempre me he sentido culpable por querer serlo, como si debiera tener aspiraciones profesionales.

—Creo que el hecho de que yo pueda querer ser una profesional y tú una madre que se queda en casa es algo maravilloso. Y sobre lo de sentirse culpable... —rozó la mano de Sam— No. ¿No es una bendición que sepas lo que quieres y tengas la libertad de poderlo hacer? ¿No es eso lo importante?

—Tienes razón.

Sam pensó en sus planes para el futuro: encontrar un nuevo empleo, comprar un piso, vivir su vida plenamente. Si en ese tiempo aparecía en los años venideros, sería maravilloso. Si no, no pensaba abandonar su proyecto de ser madre. Encontraría otra forma de serlo.

Margaret miró por encima del hombro en dirección a donde Freddie hablaba con Robert y otra pareja.

—Te adora —dijo Margaret—. Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Gracias. Yo lo adoro.

Margaret esperó expectante. Sam se echó a reír.

—No vas a conseguir que diga nada más. Somos buenos amigos. Lo pasamos bien juntos. Eso es todo —desafortunadamente, cuando se cumpliera el plazo, él dejaría que se fuera como había hecho con otras mujeres.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Margaret—. En algún momento tendrá que sentar la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que ya tiene alguna princesa en prácticas por ahí. No es el vecino de al lado, tiene que tener mucho cuidado de a quién elige.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no tú?

Sam conocías todas las razones. No tenía relaciones familiares con los linajes adecuados. Amarlo no era suficiente tarjeta de presentación.

—Es maravillosa —dijo Margaret a Freddie después de la cena—. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

—Trabaja para mí.

—Tu secretaria —Margaret sonrió—. No es tu tipo habitual.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La embajadora se echó a reír.**  
**—Es una persona de verdad, con corazón y cerebro —dijo ella—. No es lo que buscas siempre.

—Pensaba que en tu puesto se requería un mínimo de diplomacia.

Margaret se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba que nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para no tener que serlo. Pero si lo prefieres, puedo hablar con más delicadeza.

—No. Me gusta que me digas lo que piensas —ofreció a Margaret una copa de coñac, después se sirvió una para él.

Eran los últimos que quedaban en la mesa del comedor. Todos los demás habían salido fuera a contemplar la puesta de sol.

Margaret bebió un sorbo y después dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Tu padre ha estado hablando conmigo. Sabes que está preocupado.

Freddie podía imaginarse el tema de conversación.

—Tengo más de treinta años y no estoy comprometido. Es hora de que me case.

—Hay una lista preparada.

—Confío en que no la hayas traído contigo...

—No. Yo sólo sé que existe y que no estoy en ella.

A pesar de lo que le desagradaba el tema, Freddie sonrió.

—Cuentas esa historia de que te enamoraste de mí hace años, pero en realidad estabas más interesada en tu carrera que en cualquier hombre…Aunque todo a la sido una invención entre nosotros

—Quizá —admitió ella—, pero es una buena historia. Ahora, volviendo al tema del que no quieres hablar. Soy tu amiga y te digo esto como tal. Te van a llamar a final de año. Tu padre está decidido a verte casado y con un heredero.

—Entonces, elegiré una esposa —se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué? Es un deber, nada más.

—¿Qué pasa con Sam?

La idea ya había pasado por la cabeza de Freddie. Sam era todo lo que había querido siempre, pero casarse con ella sería un desastre. Empezaría a hacerse ilusiones, a tener expectativas. Cuando ella lo decepcionara, cuando demostrara que era como las demás y que no podía amar profundamente, no podría perdonarla. En su vida había habido demasiadas decepciones como para perdonar ésa.

—No.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué no? —preguntó Margaret.

—En realidad, no. Elegiré una novia adecuada y engendraré un heredero.

—No pareces muy feliz con la perspectiva. Sé que eres un príncipe, Freddie, pero también eres un hombre. ¿No quieres enamorarte locamente?

Freddie recordó todo lo que le había pasado mientras se hacía mayor. Todas las veces que lo habían dejado solo porque no había nadie que se preocupara de él. Pensó en todas las mujeres que habían dicho que estaban enamoradas de él cuando lo que amaban era la promesa de un título y enormes riquezas.

—No creo en el amor —dijo—. Prefiero el deber. En el deseo de servir, se puede confiar.

—Lo siento —dijo ella y le acarició una mano—. Espero que cambies de opinión.

—Te aseguro que no.

Sam entró en el restaurante un poco después de las doce. La reserva era para las doce y cuarto, pero no quería llegar tarde. En realidad no quería estar allí, pero si su presencia era requerida, entonces prefería ser puntual.

¿Por qué había accedido a aquello? ¿En que estaba pensando? La verdad era que la invitación había sido tan impactante que no había sido capaz de pensar en ninguna razón para rehusarla.

Dijo su nombre al camarero y éste la acompañó hasta una mesa al fondo del comedor. Algunas de las mesas de alrededor estaban vacías. La cristalería brillaba sobre los manteles blancos mientras camareros de uniforme se movían en silencio entre clientes de alto nivel.

Sam se recolocó el vestido de diseño. No era algo que, en condiciones normales, se hubiera puesto para trabajar, pero tampoco era un día normal.

A las doce y dieciséis minutos una mujer guapa y bien vestida se acercó a la mesa. Sam se puso en pie y ensayó una tímida sonrisa. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo.

—Así que tú eres el sabor del mes. No eres exactamente del tipo habitual, ¿no? Bueno, siéntate —la mujer ocupó su asiento y se dirigió al camarero—. Un martini. Muy seco. Dile a David que es para mí. Sabe cómo me gusta.

Marissa Rigby, ex reina de belleza, ex actriz y madre de Freddie, la miró.

—Déjame adivinar... Tomarás vino blanco.

Sam se imaginó que aquello sería una especie de examen. Nadie podía ser tan grosera por sistema. Al menos esperaba que no. Se recostó en el asiento y miró al camarero:

—Un té helado, por favor.

—Sí, señora —el hombre se alejó a toda prisa.

—¿Tienes miedo de confundirte esta tarde? —preguntó Marissa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. Dudo de que a mi hijo le importe.

—Puede que a él no, pero a mí sí.

—Es la secretaria que llevas dentro. Una secretaria. ¿En qué estabas pensando? He oído que fuiste a la universidad. Seguramente podrías haber llegado a más en la vida.

Sam estaba desconcertada. Se había educado en el respeto a los mayores y no quería insultar a la madre de Freddie, pero tampoco quería parecer un felpudo.

—No he tenido oportunidad de mirar la carta —dijo tomando de la mesa un cuaderno de tapas de cuero que el camarero había dejado—. ¿Qué me recomienda?

—Realmente me da igual lo que comas. ¿No vas a responderme?

—¿Era una pregunta?

—Supongo que no —Marissa miró en dirección a la barra—. ¿Dónde está ese hombre con mi martini? —suspiró pesadamente y después se volvió hacia Sam—. Estás viviendo con él.

Sam no había sabido qué hacer cuando la madre de Freddie la había invitado a comer. Había pensado que esa mujer querría inmiscuirse en la vida de su hijo de alguna manera. Evidentemente no. O Marissa veía a Sam como una amenaza, lo que era halagador pero no cierto, o le molestaba cualquier persona que se relacionara con él. Sam no quería incrementar su aflicción, pero tampoco iba a amedrentarse.

—Sí —dijo Sam con calma—. Hace un par de semanas.

—Normalmente no invita a sus mujeres a vivir con él. ¿Se estaba apagando el fuego?

Sam se echó a reír.

—No —respondió—. Creo que es una estructura fuerte.

—Eres consciente de que esto no va a ningún sitio, ¿verdad? Se oyen cosas. No voy mucho a Seattle, pero me sigo enterando de las noticias. Su padre está muy disgustado porque no se ha casado. Es hora de que lo haga y tú te interpones.

Sam no sabía cuánto de eso era cierto. Se esperaba que Freddie se casase y ella no era una candidata adecuada. El asunto le hacía sentirse incómoda, pero no quería que esa mujer se diera cuenta.

—Soy parte de la vida de Freddie porque él me lo pidió —dijo con cuidado. De acuerdo, era una verdad a medias, había sido ella quien le había pedido ser su amante y él había accedido... casi lo mismo—. Y si me interpongo en algo, lo siento, pero eso no es posible. Él es un hombre que hace lo que le place. Si quisiera que me fuese y así poder buscar esposa, simplemente me hubiera pedido que me marchara.

—A lo mejor lo ha hecho y tú no te has dado cuenta.

Sam pensó en la noche anterior; habían hecho el amor durante horas. Pensó en cómo habían dormido, abrazados, con sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

—¿Hay algún otro tema del que quiera hablar? —preguntó Sam—. Otro asunto, quizá. Porque si su único propósito al invitarme a comer era presionarme para que deje a su hijo, entonces tengo que irme.

Marissa entornó los ojos.

—No puedes irte así como así —dijo en tono cortante—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Sam Puckett —dijo levantándose—. Me gustaría poder decir que me he alegrado de conocerla.


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

Sam volvió a casa y llamó a Freddie para decirle que no iba a volver a la oficina esa tarde.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella cuando le preguntó por qué—. Sólo un poco cansada. Voy a cancelar todo lo que tenía para hoy.

—No es necesario —dijo él—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que llame al médico?

—Afirmativo. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

—Iré después. Quizá deberías descansar.

«Buena idea», pensó ella tras colgar el teléfono. Pero después de quitarse el vestido y ponerse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, cedió a la llamada del océano y se fue a la playa.

Era media tarde, a media semana. Había algunas madres con niños, algunos adolescentes y unos pocos surferos aquí y allá en la arena. La mayor parte de la playa la tenía para ella sola. Recorrió la mitad del camino hasta el agua y se sentó, enterrando los dedos de los pies en la arena para sentir su frescor.

El sol estaba alto, la tarde cálida, las olas rompían rítmicamente. Si cerraba los ojos podía oler la sal y el bronceador. El canto de las gaviotas competía con las risas y la música proveniente de una radio.

Su breve encuentro con Marissa había supuesto una buena noticia: si no se casaba con Freddie, entonces no tendría que preocuparse por ella como suegra. Era una persona insoportable, pero aún no estaba segura de cuál era el objetivo de la reunión. ¿Librarse de ella? ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a amenazar a nadie? A lo mejor era que Marissa siempre echaba un vistazo a las parejas de Freddie. Tendría que preguntar.

Mientras estiraba las piernas y miraba el mar, se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre Jonnah. Cuánto le hubiera llevado darse cuenta de que era una comadreja. ¿Y después qué? Hubiera tenido que dejarlo. Había sido mejor así. Una ruptura rápida y limpia que le había causado menos dolor del que había pensado.

¿Y qué pasaría cuando dejara a Freddie? ¿Cómo sería de fácil?

No quería pensar en ello, y eso suponía que tenía que obligarse a considerar la realidad. Su aventura tendría que terminar. Tampoco podía manejar el tiempo a su antojo, ni podría rogar.

La auténtica cuestión era si le diría o no que lo amaba. No tenía tanto que ver con que él lo supiera como que ella no quería arrepentirse después. Podía ocurrir que luego se arrepintiera durante años de habérselo dicho.

—Aún queda tiempo para decidirse —dijo en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó el mar. La tensión fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo mientras se relajaba. Finalmente se dejó caer en la arena y dejó que el tiempo pasara.

Pasado un rato, sintió una especie de punzada en la espalda. Se sentó y se dio la vuelta para ver a Freddie caminando en dirección a ella. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa y, lo mismo que ella, no llevaba zapatos. Llevaba una toalla o algo así cruzada sobre el pecho.

Sam se puso de rodillas y le hizo gestos. Mientras lo veía acercarse, sentía que el amor le llenaba el corazón y supo que tendría que decirle algo antes de separarse. Le importara a él o no, la información era crucial para ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él al llegar a su lado. No se sentó.

—Mejor. He ordenado mis ideas.

—Bien —se agachó a su lado—. Te he traído algo.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Otra vez no, Freddie. Tienes que dejar de comprarme cosas. Ya te he dicho una y otra vez que...

La interrumpió con un beso.

—Creo que deberías dejar de hablar porque cuando veas lo que tengo no serás capaz de resistirte.

Apartó la toalla y se acercó más a ella. Sam miró y vio una bola de peluche que dormía.

—Un gatito —dijo casi sin respiración, ansiosa por acariciarlo pero temerosa de despertarlo.

—Sí. Es una hembra. Tiene diez semanas.

Lo miró.

—Me has comprado un gatito. ¿Por qué?

—Porque dijiste que querías uno.

Sólo por eso. ¿Le traería también la luna? Las lágrimas la quemaban en los ojos, pero consiguió contenerlas. No podía llorar, no por algo tan maravilloso.

—Me he informado un poco. He pensado que te gustaría un gato pero con una gran personalidad. Ahora parece tranquila, pero créeme, cuando está despierta es un vendaval.

Sam rió y lo rodeó con los brazos. La pequeña felina se despertó e inmediatamente empezó a lamerle la cara.

—¡Mírala! —dijo ella quitándosela de los brazos a Freddie y sujetándola con las dos manos—. ¡Eres tan bonita!

Era toda blanca excepto los ojos negros y el hocico del mismo color. Temblaba enteramente.

—¡Qué bonita! —dijo al ponerla en su regazo.

La gatita, de inmediato, saltó a la arena, se quedó de pie, se sacudió y volvió al regazo de Sam.

—Parece que le gustas —dijo Freddie.

—Me alegro, porque yo la adoro —dio un beso a Freddie—. Gracias.

—¿Qué? —fingió sorpresa—. ¿No protestas, ni amenazas con devolvérmela cuando te marches?

—No. Ella es de la familia.

—Bien —le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le acarició el pelo—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —acarició a la gatita, que se dio la vuelta ofreciendo la suave y linda cabeza—. No estaba enferma, sólo cansada, supongo.

—Mi madre tiene ese efecto sobre la gente.

Sam lo miró.

—Me dijiste que no fuera. Me advertiste que sería difícil.

—¿Y lo fue?

—Algo así —suspiró—. De acuerdo. Sí. Ha sido difícil y grosera y no sé por qué quería reunirse conmigo. ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

—¿De qué habéis hablado?

—Yo casi de nada. Ella sabía que vivimos juntos, aunque no sé cómo se ha enterado. ¿Tú no hablas mucho con tu madre, verdad?

—No.

—Eso era lo que creía. Quería dejarme claro que nuestra relación no va a ningún sitio y que se suponía que tú tenías que casarte y yo era un obstáculo.

Sam contuvo la respiración después de terminar sin saber qué diría él. Hubo un largo silencio. Al final, él la besó en el cuello.

—Es una vieja loca. Espero que no te molestara demasiado.

«Mmm. Bastante neutro», pensó ella.

—He intentado que no. Le he dicho que si tú querías o necesitabas que saliera de tu vida, sencillamente me lo dirías.

—Cierto. Pero no quiero que te vayas. Te quiero justo aquí.

Justo donde ella quería estar.

—Sabes cómo conquistar a una chica.

—¿Dudas de mis sentimientos? —sonrió.

—No. Creo que te gusto mucho.

—¿Es suficiente para ti?

Estaba en un territorio muy peligroso. Podía ver las luces rojas por todos lados. La gatita se puso cómoda en su regazo y cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Sí —dijo Sam sabiendo que era la vez que más cerca había estado de mentir a Freddie. Después, para cambiar de tema, se puso de pie y abrazó a la gatita—. ¿Has pensado bien esto? Los animalitos pueden ser un reto. Pueden rasguñar todo, destrozar la casa. Y soltará mucho pelo. Tu casa es muy bonita.

—Sobreviviré —dijo él—. Habrá que sobornar a Miranda si hay trabajo extra.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Yo limpiaré lo que ensucie esta pequeña.

Freddie se acercó y acarició la cabeza del animal.

—A lo mejor quieres llevártela al trabajo mientras es tan pequeña. Un día entero es demasiado tiempo para que se quede sola.

—Me encantaría. Gracias.

Volvieron a la casa paseando. Sam se concentró en recordar el momento para poder llevarlo siempre con ella.

Freddie llamó a la puerta del lujoso apartamento de su madre.

—¡Que sorpresa! —dijo ella tras abrir la puerta y volver al salón—. No sueles venir a verme. Supongo que hay alguna razón.

—Así es.

Freddie entró en apartamento grande y luminoso. Las ventanas daban al norte, lo que ofrecía una vista inmejorable del oeste de Los Ángeles, Brentwood y Hollywood en la distancia.

Ella se sentó y agarró un vaso lleno de un líquido de color claro y hielos.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó.

—No, gracias.

Cruzó la alfombra y se sentó enfrente de ella. Por lo que recordaba, hasta que había terminado la carrera en Inglaterra, la había visto menos de media docena de veces. Una vez adulto y desde que había aparecido en su fiesta de veintitrés cumpleaños, había querido ser parte de su vida.

Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para él. Intentaba tratarla con respeto, era su madre, pero eso era todo.

Sospechaba que utilizaba su relación con él cuando le resultaba conveniente, aunque eso tenía un precio: reconocer que se era la madre de un príncipe suponía admitir su edad... y eso era algo que ella odiaba.

Era atractiva, reconoció. Los médicos habían hecho magia para mantener su piel lisa, sin arrugas. Vestía bien, podía conversar de muchos temas y conocía el valor de una antigüedad, de una joya o de una obra de arte. En muchos sentidos, le recordaba a una serpiente: sangre fría, siempre en la sombra y sólo preocupada por sobrevivir.

—Es por la chica, ¿no? —dijo Marissa con un suspiro—. Sabía que iba a ser una pesada.

—Déjala en paz —dijo Freddie—. No vas a volver a tener ningún contacto con ella. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no voy a ser parte del juego.

Su madre dio un sorbo del vaso. Llevaba una blusa pálida y unos pantalones. Estaba descalza con las uñas de los pies pintadas. Era el paradigma de la elegancia doméstica.

—Bueno, bueno. No recuerdo que hayas sido tan protector con ninguna de las anteriores —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¡Qué impresionante! —dejó el vaso en la mesa—. Pero sinceramente, Freddie, ¿es tan distinta? Por la noche, cuando la buscas, ¿puedes diferenciarla entre centenares de cuerpos?

—Repito lo que te he dicho: déjala en paz.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Sí.

Su madre pareció preocupada por la afirmación, pero sospechó que era sólo fingido. Los dos sabían que podía hacerle daño. Si se sabía que su hijo la había desairado, ya no recibiría tantas invitaciones. Los ricos y famosos estarían menos inclinados a visitar su exclusiva sala de exposiciones.

—Interesante —lo miró fijamente—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué ésta es importante?

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre ella.

—Por supuesto que no. No quieres arriesgarte a que te dé un consejo. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera sentido? No podrías aceptarlo porque es mío...

—No soy un crío que necesite rebelarse contra ti —le dijo.

—Eso es cierto. Eres un hombre. Un príncipe. El heredero de tu padre. ¿Eres consciente de que Sam está enamorada de ti?

La preguntó lo golpeó con la fuerza de un terremoto californiano. Sintió que el suelo se movía.

¿Enamorada de él? ¿Sam? No era posible. No podía ser.

—Imposible —dijo manteniendo su conmoción a salvo en su interior.

Su madre rió a carcajadas.

—Oh, querido. Puedes haber crecido, pero sigues siendo un hombre ciego en lo que a mujeres concierne. Por supuesto que está enamorada de ti. ¿Qué esperabas? Es tu secretaria —hizo una pausa y asintió lentamente—. Sí, lo sé. Sé más de lo que crees. Sé que antes de estar contigo iba a casarse y que el novio resultó ser un imbécil. Así que se fue contigo, triste y sola, y tú te ofreciste a reconfortarla. ¡Qué considerado!

No era eso lo que había pasado, pero no se lo iba a contar a ella.

—¿De verdad crees, honradamente, que es como las otras? —preguntó Marissa sarcástica—. ¿Crees que entiende las reglas y juega según ellas? Si es así, te equivocas. Es la clase de mujer que se guía por el corazón, la pobre. Seguro que siempre dice lo correcto, pero, confía en mí, está desesperadamente enamorada de ti.

No quería saberlo. Una parte de él empezó a desestimar las palabras de su madre. Sam lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había visto a las otras mujeres, sabía cómo iban las cosas. No quebrantaría las normas.

Pero... no podía ignorar lo que Marissa le decía porque no le gustara la mensajera.

—¿Qué pasará cuando te marches? —preguntó su madre—. Para ti ella es una simple conquista, pero para ella tú eres su príncipe. Tanto en un sentido literal como figurado. No puedo reprochárselo, y tú tampoco deberías. Mira su vida, Freddie. Mira lo que le has enseñado, hecho con ella. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse? No es culpa suya, pero es muy triste. Imagínate cómo será su vida cuando te canses de ella. ¿Quién recompondrá su corazón roto?

Freddie no creía en el amor, no para él. No se podía imaginar confiando hasta ese punto, pero sabía que existía. Había visto lucecitas en la oscuridad, veces en que la gente realmente lo entregaba todo por el otro. Había visto amor en la familia de Sam. En las risas, los abrazos, los recuerdos.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó a su madre.

—Sólo quiero advertirte que te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso con Sam. Es una chica muy dulce.

—¿Y? —entornó los ojos.

—Y he oído rumores. Tu padre no está muy contento contigo. Tienes más de treinta años, Freddie. Es hora de que te cases.

—Ya. Déjame adivinar. Tienes una candidata en mente.

—Sí, la tengo. La hija de una amiga. Es una jovencita maravillosa. Muy guapa. Extremadamente bien educada y titulada en música. Toca el violín. Me gustaría organizaros un encuentro. Nada demasiado estresante. A lo mejor un almuerzo este fin de semana o el que viene.

—No me interesa en absoluto nadie que sea pariente de alguien a quien tú puedas llamar amiga —se puso en pie—. Si no hay nada más...

Marissa lo miró fijamente.

—Tendrás que casarte con alguien y los dos sabemos que no va a ser con esa tonta con la que ahora te acuestas. No es nadie. ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Qué linaje o talento aportará a la pareja? ¿De quién serán tus hijos?

Ella siguió hablando, pero él ya no escuchaba. Se dio la vuelta y salió del piso, fue al ascensor. Una sola palabra quedó resonando en su cabeza: «hijos».

Sam y él habían sido amantes durante tres semanas. En ese tiempo, habían hecho el amor varias veces al día, hasta que los dos estaban agotados. Sí, habían usado protección... todas las veces menos una... la primera.

Sam era virgen, no tenía experiencia. Sabía lo bastante de ella como para estar al corriente de que no tomaba la píldora.

«Una vez», se dijo. Sólo una vez. Aun así, podía estar embarazada. Los preservativos también fallaban.

Entró en el ascensor y apretó el botón del apartamento. Era el príncipe Freddie de Seattle. Si había un hijo sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Sam estaba acurrucada en el sofá leyendo. Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del garaje y el sonido del coche de Freddie, hizo todo lo posible para seguir concentrada en la lectura, pero no fue capaz. Se le cerró el estómago y todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta.

Quería levantarse y gritar:

—¡Está en casa! ¡Está en casa!

Pero le pareció una estupidez dado que toda la población de la casa la componían ella y la gatita, que ya estaba en la cocina esperando a que se abriera la puerta del garaje.

Sintió una ligera punzada de celos al saber que sería la gatita la primera en recibir la atención de Freddie. Después decidió ser madura, porque esa noche sería ella quien compartiría la cama con él.

—Estoy en casa —gritó Freddie al entrar.

—Hola —respondió ella preguntándose si haría algo semejante cuando entrara en la residencia oficial de Seattle o habría un ujier anunciando su regreso.

Entró en el salón con la gata en brazos.

—Se alegra demasiado con mi regreso — dijo—. Si da maullidos, se hará daño.

—Se alegra de verte —dijo Sam.

Freddie se acercó a ella y la besó. La gatita maullo de alegría al encontrarse entre los dos y trató de lamer a ambos.

Sam rió y se la quitó a Freddie.

—Eres una loquita, ¿verdad? —miró a Freddie—. Le he puesto nombre.

Se sentaron los dos en el sofá.

—¿Cuál?

—Espumita. — dijo con una risa en los labios.

— ¿en serio?

—No claro que no le pondré Fariha. Es árabe. Quiere decir...

—Alegría, felicidad. Hablo árabe.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió—. Creía que el nombre sería apropiado y podríamos acortarlo a Fari.

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre? —preguntó Sam a la gatita que levantó en el aire—. ¿No crees que es tan bonito como tú?

Fari movió lamio la mano y maullo en aprobación.

Sam la dejó en el suelo y la vio correr en dirección a su arenal que había bajo la ventana.

—¿Qué tal tu reunión? —preguntó ella.

—Interesante —la miró—. ¿Eres feliz aquí, Sam?

—¿Qué? —sería tonto...—. Claro que lo soy.

Él le tomó una de las manos y la besó en la palma.

—Sé que las cosas entre nosotros han ido muy deprisa. Ser mi amante, que te vinieras aquí...

¿Estaba preocupado por ella?

—Estoy bien. Me gusta estar aquí. Eres divertido.

—¡Qué halagador! ¿Me amas?

Sam no sabía qué pensar, qué decir. Le ardían las mejillas mientras se daba cuenta de que él debía de haberse dado cuenta. De algún modo, se lo había notado.

—Yo, esto... —apretó los labios—. No entiendo, Freddie.

—Es una pregunta sencilla, así que contesta: ¿me amas?

El pánico se unió a la vergüenza. A él le parecería horrible que se hubiera enamorado. Había quebrantado todas las reglas y querría que se fuera. Pero no estaba preparada para irse. Aún no. Les quedaba algo de tiempo juntos.

Quería protestar, prometer que haría las cosas mejor. Quería muchas cosas, pero desear algo no siempre hacía que se hiciera realidad. Así que respiró hondo y los miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, Freddie. Estoy enamorada de ti. Pero antes de que te entre el pánico, quiero que sepas que eso no cambia nada. Comprendí las normas cuando te pedí que fuéramos amantes y aún las entiendo.

No podía saber qué estaba pensando él. Hubiera dicho que estaba a punto de sonreír, pero no estaba segura. No parecía enfadado, ni molesto. Y eso era bueno.

—Algunas reglas están hechas para romperse —dijo él y sacó un anillo del bolsillo de la camisa.

No era sólo un anillo. Era un enorme y brillante diamante que parecía más que nada un anillo de compromiso. Entonces, se dejó caer del sofá sobre una rodilla y le dijo:

—Sam, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ella parpadeando.

Freddie se echó a reír.

—¿Qué parte de la pregunta no has entendido? Te he preguntado si quieres ser mi esposa.

De acuerdo, parecía su idioma. Estaba completamente segura de haber entendido sus palabras, pero la frase completa no tenía ningún sentido.

Él seguía de rodillas y con un anillo de compromiso en la mano. ¿Cómo era el dicho? «Parece un pato, vuela como un pato... entonces seguramente será un pato».

—Te estás declarando —dijo Sam sólo para estar completamente segura.

—Aparentemente no muy bien.

—A mí.

—Sí. La única otra hembra que hay en la casa en la gata y no tengo más interés en ella que como mascota.

—Quieres casarte conmigo.

—Sí.

Una voz en su interior le decía que esas cosas no les sucedían a la gente normal, pero allí estaba él. En carne y hueso. Hablando.

Un burbujeo de felicidad la llenó hasta el punto que pensó que iba a salir flotando.

—¿No estás de broma? —preguntó sólo para estar segura.

Freddie se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

—Por mi honor: deseo con todas mis fuerzas casarme contigo.

—De acuerdo —dijo abrazándolo—, entonces, sí.


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

Freddie se había preguntado si le aparecerían las dudas, pero no había sido así. La conversación que mantuvieron al día siguiente sirvió para reforzar su postura.

— ¿Tienes que decírselo a tus padres? — Preguntó ella desde el gran sillón de cuero que tenía Freddie en su despacho de casa—. No creo que ellos lo aprueben.

Parecía tan preocupada que le costó no cruzar la estancia y besarla en la arruga que se le formaba entre las cejas.

—Tienes buena educación, te expresas bien, eres de trato agradable y estás muy enamorada de su hijo. ¿Por qué no lo iban a aprobar?

—No es momento para la lógica —suspiró—. Además esos argumentos no van a funcionar con tu madre, quien, por razones que no comprendo, ya me odia.

—Tiene su propia agenda para mi futuro —dijo él recordando su conversación con ella—. No tiene nada que ver con quién eres tú.

—Un sentimiento que no es tan reconfortante como se pudiera pensar. Y para tu padre soy una plebeya. ¿Quién de los dos no estaría esperando al menos a alguien de la nobleza europea?

—¿Qué sabes de mi madrastra?

—Que es muy guapa y tiene dos hijas.

—Y que antes de casarse con mi padre era un pobre huérfana que soñaba con ser enfermera.

—¿De verdad? —Sam se irguió en la silla—. Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor. ¿Me juras que es simpática?

—Te gustará mucho.

—Sólo me gustaría que no tuvieras que decírselo.

—Al final se darían cuenta. Además, ¿qué pasa con tus padres? Puede que no lo aprueben.

Sam se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí. Cualquier padre o madre echaría a su hija de casa a patadas si se enterara de que va a casarse con un príncipe. ¡Qué rollo!

—Puede que no les guste que nos vayamos tan lejos. En menos de dos años tendremos que mudarnos a Seattle.

—Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo —se inclinó hacia delante y acarició a Fari, que se había acurrucado al pie del sillón—. ¿Has oído eso, cara de rosa? Nos vamos a ir a Seattle, donde tendrás que correr por un palacio y ser una gata real. Como una princesa felina —Sam miró a Freddie—. Y hablando de princesas, ¿hay algún modo de que pueda pasar de eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que soy realmente feliz por casarme contigo, pero eso de estar siempre expuesta a la mirada pública... Lo de «soy la princesa» no creo que funcione conmigo. Puedo permanecer en la sombra. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Si no hubiera estado seguro ya, esa pregunta hubiera acabado de hacerle sentir así.

No podía imaginarse a Valery ni a ninguna de las anteriores mujeres con las que había mantenido relaciones deseando no ser llamadas princesas. Para ellas, ése era el objetivo.

—Es parte del acuerdo —dijo él—. ¿Te hace eso cambiar de opinión?

Sam arrugó la nariz.

—No es mi parte favorita, pero lo superaré.

La creyó y, en ese momento, sintió esperanza. Era la mujer adecuada para él, una mujer que se guiaba por el corazón y se entregaba incondicionalmente. Sería una buena madre.

Estaba seguro de que los amaría como ella había sido amada. Sabía que no los abandonaría nunca. No había nada que pudiera tentarla a separarse de ellos. Apenas dejaba a Fari fuera de su vista, cuánto más se ocuparía de un bebé.

Miró su plano vientre. ¿Estaría embarazada? ¿Estaría creciendo allí su hijo ya? El tiempo lo diría. Dudaba de que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido pensarlo y prefería que fuera así. Mejor para los dos que la boda estuviera más cerca antes de que ella descubriera que estaba embarazada. No quería que empezara a cuestionar los plazos de su propuesta.

—Llamaré luego a mis padres —dijo él—. Seguro que querrán venir a conocerte.

Volvió a acurrucarse en el sillón.

—Tendré que mostrar mi mejor carácter.

—Les gustarás y ellos a ti.

—Ya —no pareció muy convencida—. Después tendrán que conocer a mis padres e, incluso aunque ellos no quieran, mis padres sí querrán. Tendremos que organizar una especie de reunión de padres. Mejor aquí que en Sacramento.

—Un almuerzo —dijo él disfrutando de la ironía de tomar prestada la idea de su madre.

—Oh, eso funcionará. No es muy formal.

—También tendremos que anunciarlo a la prensa. De eso se encargará el gabinete de mi padre, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que lo sepan tus padres antes de que salga en las revistas.

—Bien pensado.

—Hay otras consideraciones —dijo él—. La boda tendrá que ser una ceremonia de estado.

Prácticamente Sam se retorció en el sillón.

—Sí. Suponía que tendría que ser así. He visto las bodas de la familia real británica por televisión. No será tan grande, ¿verdad?

—No. Habrá cuatrocientos o quinientos invitados, de los que más o menos la mitad serán dignatarios.

Sam no estaba segura de si sería capaz de soportar todo eso. La idea de una boda de estado hacía que le doliera el estómago. No quería ser princesa, nada que sonara ni medio oficial. Quería casarse con Freddie, quedarse en casa y tener hijos.

Pero ése no iba a ser el plan. Él no era un tipo cualquiera del que se había enamorado, era un príncipe, algo que lo hacía interesante pero no de especial importancia hasta que le había puesto un anillo en el dedo.

Miró el diamante. Nunca había pensado que sus sueños pudieran hacerse realidad de ese modo. Con lo más que había fantaseado era con que su aventura se prolongara, pero casarse... ¿Cómo podía haber tenido tanta suerte?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se organiza una boda real —dijo ella.

—Lo sé. Después de decírselo a mis padres, haré venir a expertos en estos temas. Aunque la boda sea en la isla, podemos prepararla desde aquí.

Aquello sonaba bien, pero tuvo la sensación de que Freddie sería como todos los hombres: mucho «nosotros», pero luego la boda la prepararía «ella».

—Seguro que hay muchas normas que cumplir —dijo Sam.

—Algunas. La ceremonia será en la catedral de la isla y la recepción en la residencia de la Corona.

—Al menos no hay que andar buscando sitio.

La expresión de Freddie se suavizó.

—¿Tienes algo especial en mente? —preguntó él.

—No —ni siquiera se había permitido la posibilidad de considerarlo—. La tradición está bien mientras alguien me explique lo que tengo que hacer.

—Te aseguro que los organizadores de la boda serán muy claros. Aunque debes estar dispuesta a enfrentarte a ellos. Hay tradiciones, pero también es tu boda. Quiero que puedas hacer lo que desees. No cedas en lo que es importante. Puedo leerlo en tu mente aunque no lo digas en voz alta, Sam. Dime si tienes problemas con ellos, y yo intervendré.

—Gracias, pero todo irá bien —tratar con los organizadores de la boda sería su primer examen para princesa. Intentaría aprobarlo a la primera.

—Tenemos que hablar de tu trabajo.

Sam empezó a protestar, pero decidió cerrar la boca. Respiró y dijo:

—¿Estás diciendo que no es adecuado que tu futura esposa sea tu secretaria?

—Algo así.

—Pero me gusta trabajar para ti.

—Y a mí me encanta que estés en la oficina. Para ser sincero, eres la asistente más eficaz que he tenido en mucho tiempo. No quiero cambiar, pero tus prioridades deben estar en otro lugar.

Tenía sentido. Una vez que el mundo supiera del compromiso, estaría ocupada en otras cosas. No estaba segura de qué, pero lo descubriría con el tiempo. Por lo menos tendría que aprender algo sobre Seattle. Sabía algo por haber trabajado para Freddie, pero no lo bastante para ser presentada como princesa.

Sam aún tenía problemas al considerar esa idea. ¿Princesa? ¿Ella? Pero venía asociado a casarse con Freddie.

Y ya que estaba con cuestiones improbables, ¿qué era el compromiso? Por mucho que se hubiera enamorado de Freddie, nunca había soñado que él la correspondiera y quisiera formalizar las cosas. Era como si cada sueño que había tenido se hiciera realidad.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él—. Tienes una sonrisa de lo más intrigante.

—¿Yo? —su sonrisa se amplió—. Estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy. Te quiero tanto e iba a ser tan terrible tener que separarme de ti...

—¿Y ahora? —se acercó a ella.

Sam se levantó.

—Ahora, me quedaré contigo para siempre.

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Habían hecho tantas veces el amor en las últimas semanas que se había vuelto algo habitual. Aunque al mismo tiempo, cada vez parecía nuevo y delicioso.

Cuando empezó a besarla, Sam sintió que el deseo le recorría todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo se derretía, ardía, se inflamaba y estaba preparado para el sensual asalto.

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y la reclamó con la lengua, inmediatamente ella separó los labios. Bailó con él.

Bajó con la boca por el cuello de ella. Sam dejó caer la cabeza mientras se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y sus pechos se alzaban anticipando lo que iba a suceder.

—Te deseo —dijo Freddie rozándole la piel con los labios.

—Aquí estoy.

Mientras él le chupaba el punto donde el cuello se unía con el hombro, ella le desabrochó los botones de la camisa. La fue empujando hasta que toparon con la mesa. Una vez allí fue todo más sencillo, ella se quitó la camiseta y le dejó bajarle los pantalones cortos y las bragas. Ya estaba descalza.

Freddie se quitó la camisa mientras ella se desabrochaba el sujetador. Estaba completamente desnuda antes que él. La miró, y su mirada se detuvo en los pechos antes de bajar hasta los rizos de la parte baja del vientre.

Sam podía ver su erección, que presionaba contra los pantalones, y lo rápido que su pecho subía y bajaba. Saber que la deseaba tanto hacía que se incrementara su propio deseo. Cuando le puso las manos en la cintura, tomó impulso contra el suelo y se sentó en la mesa.

La madera estaba fría, pero resultaba erótico. Aunque apenas lo notó. Freddie se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó entre los labios el pezón derecho mientras con la mano buscaba entre las piernas.

Sam las separó para él todo lo que pudo, deseando que la tocara en todas partes. Sus dedos frotaban su inflamada carne hasta que se acomodaron a un ritmo destinado a hacerla su esclava.

Frotaba ese punto destinado al placer con el pulgar mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de ella. Al mismo tiempo, le lamía el pezón y después soplaba la piel húmeda.

«Demasiado placer», pensó Sam, apenas capaz de enlazar con coherencia una idea con otra. Se agarraba a él deseando que no parara nunca, lo necesitaba. La tensión se fue incrementando como una promesa de la cercana liberación. Con una mano, empezó a intentar quitarle los pantalones desesperada por tenerlo dentro.

Freddie se irguió y se desnudó rápidamente. Después se colocó entre las piernas de ella y empujó. La llenó profundamente, moviéndose despacio, dejando que se acomodara a él. El lento deseo dejó paso a un frenético deseo.

Sam necesitaba moverse para alcanzar el clímax. Sentir la profunda y emocionante embestida. Freddie la ayudaba retirándose y luego volviendo a entrar. Cada vez más deprisa. Sam se recostó en la mesa y se entregó al acto de amor que compartían.

Cerró las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él para hacerlo entrar más dentro. El deseo crecía. La tensión se incrementaba.

Sam sentía que respiraba cada vez más deprisa mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba. Freddie deslizó una mano entre los dos y le frotó ese punto tan sensible.

Aquello era demasiado, pensó Sam mientras gritaba de placer. El orgasmo pasó sobre ella dejándole la mente en blanco hasta que sólo era sensaciones. Se agarró a él haciendo que entrara más y más profundamente, exigiéndole todo hasta que, por fin también él perdió el control y llegaron juntos a un estremecedor clímax.

—Nunca había estado en Los Ángeles —dijo la princesa Jennette en el asiento trasero de la limusina agarrada del brazo de su marido—. A lo mejor tenemos tiempo de ir a un parque temático mientras estamos aquí.

Freddie no dijo nada, pero contuvo una sonrisa. Dudaba de que su padre siquiera hubiera considerado ir a un lugar así, pero no le negaba nada a su esposa. Llevaban juntos quince años y, desde todos los puntos de vista, parecían felices.

«Algo que considerar», se dijo. A lo mejor Sam y él podrían ser así y crecer en respeto y afecto con el paso de los años. ¿Por qué se requería amor?

El príncipe Nathan dio unas palmadas en la mano de su esposa.

—Ya veremos —dijo él—. Es difícil organizar una visita de ese tipo en un viaje tan corto. Habría que cerrar el parque y...

—No hace falta cerrar el parque —dijo ella sonriendo—. Créeme, aquí nadie tiene ni idea de quiénes somos. Unos pocos guardaespaldas serían suficientes —se volvió hacia Freddie—. Dile que es totalmente seguro.

—Eso tiene que decidirlo mi padre —dijo él levantando las manos.

—¡Qué típico! No os habéis visto en meses y seguís haciendo grupo contra mí. Freddie pudo ver el brillo divertido de sus ojos.

—No puedo decir nada que ponga en peligro vuestra seguridad —dijo.

—Muy acertado —dijo su padre—. Y hablando de seguridad. ¿Quién es esa chica con la que quieres casarte? ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Lo suficiente —dijo Freddie sabiendo que sus pocos momento de complicidad ya habían terminado.

—Hay muchas mujeres bien cualificadas a las que habrías podido conocer.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que tienes una lista hecha.

—Así es. Por si te interesa.

Jennette tomó la mano de su marido y la acarició.

—Ahora no hagas de rey ofendido con Freddie. Estoy segura de que ha elegido bien.

—Sí, pero ¿quién es ella?

—¿Quién era yo? —preguntó Jennette.

—Alguien a quien adoraba desde el momento en que te vi.

—Una don nadie —le recordó ella—. No tenía familia, ni relaciones, ni ningún poder. Ni siquiera había ido a la universidad.

—Era diferente —dijo él y la besó ligeramente.

—Esto es diferente también —dijo ella—. Si Freddie la quiere, entonces es suficiente.

La conversación reafirmó a Freddie en su decisión de que Sam esperara en casa. Mejor para ella estar tranquila y para Nathan, que así tenía tiempo de expresar sus preocupaciones en alto. Además, no importaba lo que dijera su padre. Sam y él iban a casarse.

—¿Es adecuada?

—Es inteligente, cuidadosa, leal y muy amable. Será una buena madre para mis hijos.

—Y tus hijas —dijo Jennette con un suspiro—. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros con los hijos? Es muy decepcionante, Freddie. Te aseguro que tu padre quiere tanto a sus hijas como a sus hijos.

—Me siento aliviado —dijo Freddie.

Con Jennette allí para cuidar de sus hijas, no tenía ninguna duda de que su padre participaría de su educación.

Pero con él había sido distinto. Nathan había desaparecido de su vida y apenas había vuelto. Freddie podía recordar meses y meses sin recibir prácticamente una palabra de su padre. Los cumpleaños y las vacaciones las pasaba en compañía de institutrices y tutores. Cuando había sido lo bastante mayor para ir a un internado, la mayor parte de sus vacaciones las había pasado allí. No había sido hasta que cumplió los trece años que su padre había decidido que era el momento de que aprendiera sus futuras obligaciones.

Llegaron a la casa.

—Me encanta esta casa —dijo Jennette—. Me recuerda un poco a Seattle y eso que es completamente diferente. Aquí tienes lo mejor de los dos mundos.

—¿Por eso mi hijo y heredero ha decidido permanecer tanto tiempo alejado de su hogar? —preguntó Nathan con un gruñido.

Jennette sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé amable. Lo has prometido. Parte de la culpa de que tu hijo esté lejos la tienes tú por ser un viejo gruñón. Aún no tienes cincuenta años, pero tienes el carácter de un hombre de ochenta —miró a Freddie—. Excepto con las niñas. Entonces es feliz y agradable. Supongo que es la responsabilidad.

Spencer, el chófer, abrió la puerta trasera y Jennette salió del coche.

—Serás una gran ayuda cuando vuelvas —le dijo ella a Freddie mientras permanecía de pie junto al coche colocándose el largo pelo rojo atrás—. Los dos lo estamos deseando.

—Yo también —dijo Freddie.

Era cierto, echaba de menos Seattle.

Casado con Sam y listo para formar una familia, se sentía preparado para volver.

La puerta principal se abrió y Sam salió sonriendo.

—Hola —dijo ella—. Es estupendo tenerlos aquí.

Freddie notó el terror en sus ojos y supo que ella hubiera deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Aun así, estuvo seguro de que sus padres no lo notarían.

Sam llevaba un vestido azul claro que caía suelto hasta las pantorrillas. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y las joyas que llevaba eran de lo más conservadoras. No había hablado de la ropa que se pondría y se alegró de su elección. Estaba perfecta para la ocasión. Se la imaginó acercándosele y susurrándole al oído que no llevaba ropa interior.

—Tú debes de ser Sam —dijo Jennette dando un paso adelante y tendiéndole las dos manos—. Encantada de conocerte. Al fin alguien ha conseguido atrapar el corazón de Freddie. Empezaba a perder la esperanza.

Sam rió y las dos se abrazaron.

Jennette se volvió hacia su marido y lo acercó un poco.

—Aquí la tienes. ¿No te parece adorable?

Freddie se colocó al lado de Sam y le apoyó la mano en la espalda.

—Sam, éste es mi padre, el príncipe Nathan Benson de Seattle.

Sam hizo entonces una impresionante reverencia.

—Es un gran honor conocerlo, señor.

Freddie miró a su padre y después a Sam. No estaba en absoluto preocupado, la opinión de la familia le importaba muy poco, pero quería que la reunión fuera lo mejor posible por Sam.

Por fin su padre sonrió.

—Sam, bienvenida a la familia.

—Gracias.

Freddie iba a decir que pasaran dentro, pero en ese momento Fari apareció por la puerta y empezó a ronronear fuertemente..

—Oh, no —Sam intentó agarrarla pero no pudo—. Es nuestra nueva mascota. La había encerrado en el dormitorio, no sé cómo ha podido escaparse.

Jennette se echo a reír.

—Es preciosa.

—Es sólo una gatita —dijo Sam—. Y aún un poco excitable.

—Mira, aquí está —consiguió agarrarla Nathan.

Demasiado tarde. Nathan levantó a la gata y se la llevó al pecho. Fari intentó lamerle la cara y rápidamente el padre de Freddie acabó con la camisa mojada.

—Oh, no. No haga eso —dijo Sam preocupada—. Cuando se excita...


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

La tarde siguiente, Sam y Jennette estaban sentadas en el porche. Fari dormitaba a los pies de Sam.

—Esto es muy bonito —dijo Jennette—. La primera vez que vi fotos de la casa de Freddie pensé que quería tener con él algo de Seattle. Aunque la vista es distinta, la esencia es la misma.

—Echa de menos la isla —dijo Sam.

No habían hablado mucho sobre ello, pero tenía una fuerte sensación de que necesitaba volver a casa.

—Y nosotros lo añoramos a él —Jennette sonrió—. Adoro a mis hijastros. Son todos maravillosos. Y parece que yo les gusto. Es estupendo. Me hubiera parecido terrible ser malvada y haber desempeñado el horrible papel de la clásica madrastra.

Sam se echó a reír.

—No creo que pudieras ser malvada aunque lo intentaras.

—Seguramente no, pero soy muy gruñona. Pregunta a mi marido.

Sam sabía que la princesa tenía treinta y pocos años, pero parecía mucho más joven. Quizá era por el aire de alegría que parecía rodearla, como si tuviera todo lo que había deseado.

—¿Echas de menos a tus hijas?

Jennette asintió.

—Es la única parte mala de viajar. Íbamos a traerlas, pero tenían unos planes muy especiales para pasar una noche fuera y les parecía mucho más interesante. Además quería tener tiempo para conocerte y hubiera sido imposible con las niñas por aquí. Tienen mucha energía.

Sam sintió una punzada de envidia. Quería tener hijos y pronto. ¿Se alegraría Freddie cuando se quedara embarazada?

—La isla es un hermoso lugar para crecer —dijo Jennette—. Hay muchas cosas para los niños y todo es muy seguro. No podría haber elegido mejor si lo hubiera intentado.

—Suena muy bien. A ver si la conozco, aunque mejor de turista que de princesa.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —la expresión de Jennette era de comprensión.

—Bastante. Hay tanto que aprender. He tenido que dejar mi trabajo porque resultaría extraño ser la prometida de Freddie y trabajar para él. Estaba aterrorizada por no tener nada que hacer y, en su lugar, estoy ocupada todo el tiempo. Estoy estudiando la historia de la isla para poder entender a su gente. Además está el protocolo, las costumbres... Es demasiado. Quiero ser una buena esposa, quiero que Freddie esté orgulloso de mí.

—Ya me he dado cuenta y admiro tu energía, pero ¿no es suficiente con amarlo?

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Sam deseando que así fuera—. Es problema mío, no de él. Freddie nunca me ha pedido que aprenda nada, ni que cambie nada —pero le preocupaba decepcionarlo.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Jennette—. No serás la esposa del príncipe gobernante en muchos años. Eso te dejará bastante libertad.

—Lo sé. Debe de haber sido difícil para ti incorporarte directamente a esa función.

Jennette se encogió de hombros.

—Era joven y estaba muy enamorada. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Nathan. Para cuando supe lo suficiente para tener miedo, sabía lo suficiente para superarlo. Después me quedé embarazada y fui madre y el resto dejó de parecerme importante —tocó el brazo de Sam—. No te preocupes. Lo harás bien y Freddie estará a tu lado para ayudarte.

—Gracias —Sam confiaba en que Freddie fuera una ayuda—. Eres muy amable.

—Tengo un motivo oculto.

Sam no podía imaginarse qué podía querer.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero saber si Freddie ha dicho algo sobre su padre —le tendió una mano—. Sé que estoy siendo indiscreta y me parece terrible, pero estoy muy preocupada por ellos. Nunca han estado muy unidos y eso les hace daño. Siempre había pensado que cuando Freddie creciera, las diferencias irían desapareciendo, pero no ha sido así. Están muy distanciados. Estoy segura de que tienes que haberlo notado.

Sam asintió lentamente. No quería estar teniendo esa conversación. Por mucho que le gustara Jennette, no iba a traicionar a Freddie compartiendo lo que le había dicho sobre su padre.

—Sé que a Freddie le gusta su trabajo —dijo Sam con cuidado—. Y que quiere volver a su hogar.

—Está bien —Jennette sonrió—. En tu lugar yo tampoco hubiera dicho nada. Sólo quería... —miró la inmensidad del mar— que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Nathan era tan joven cuando nació Freddie. Tenía sólo diecisiete años. Quería ir a la universidad en Inglaterra, crecer y tener una vida. Se le ocurrió contratar un equipo para que se hiciera cargo de Freddie y así lo hizo. No fue consciente de la importancia de ser padre. No pensó en el niño que dejaba solo.

Sam tampoco quería pensar en ello. Le rompía el corazón pensar en Freddie de pequeño, abandonado por sus padres.

—Cuando Nathan creció, se enamoró y se casó. Estoy segura que su primera mujer intentó hacerse cargo de Freddie, pero pronto tuvo sus propios hijos. Después murió. Nathan se hundió en la tristeza. Para cuando consiguió salir a la superficie, Freddie estaba lejos, en un internado. Nunca hubo un buen momento.

—Quizá el príncipe debería haberle dedicado algo de tiempo —dijo Sam y se arrepintió de inmediato—. Era el padre.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Jennette—. Y Nathan también. Es consciente de los errores que cometió, pero son el pasado, imposibles de rectificar. Me gustaría que pudieras hacerle ver lo que desea estar cerca de su hijo.

A Sam no le gustó que la pusiera en esa situación, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Jennette sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Basta de tristezas. Al menos se ha roto el ciclo. Freddie será mejor padre para sus hijos y tú estarás ahí también para ellos. Ya puedo notar el amor que hay entre vosotros.

—¿Se nota? —sonrió.

—Te iluminas cuando aparece él, pero ¿no es así como debe ser?

Sam pensó en lo feliz que él la hacía y en cómo no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Sí, así es.

Sam hizo todo lo posible para no mirarse en el espejo. Verse con ropa formal le hacía ponerse más nerviosa.

—¿Cómo lo han hecho tan rápido? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta—. Es un evento formal. ¿No debería haberles llevado semanas?

—Jennette es muy buena organizando fiestas.

—Vaya suerte.

Sam se concentró en respirar e hizo todo lo posible por no vomitar. Se decía a sí misma que no era para tanto, que era como la gala a la que había asistido con Freddie hacía un mes... mentira. No era lo mismo. Allí había sido una invitada más entre centenares. Ese día era una de los dos invitados de honor. Era la fiesta en que se hacía oficial su compromiso.

Demasiado en qué pensar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir cuando la gente la saludara? ¿Cómo iba a recordar la letra del himno nacional de Seattle? ¿Acordarse de no dejar de sonreír porque todo el mundo la estaría mirando? También tenía que preocuparse de qué iba a ponerse para el retrato oficial, y de los organizadores de la boda, que llegaban en unos días, y de que dejaban sola a Fari toda la tarde y quién sabía la que podía organizar.

—Debería quedarme aquí con la gata —dijo ella.

Freddie salió del cuarto de baño. Llevaba un esmoquin y estaba tan guapo que se quedó sin respiración. Fue hasta ella, le tomó las manos y le besó los dedos.

—Me temo que eso no puede ser. La gente no entenderá que mi prometida no esté conmigo. Sería un escándalo.

—Supongo.

—Lo harás bien.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí.

—Tú estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, para mí es muy perturbador. Creo que necesito acostarme.

Freddie dejó escapar una risita y la abrazó.

—Me haces muy feliz —dijo él.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero después de que haya dicho algo inapropiado, me darás una charla.

—Tranquila, Sam. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sabes que esto lo hago sólo por ti, ¿verdad? Te crees que no tengo ningún interés en ser princesa.

—Me lo has dejado muy claro.

—Y sabes que te amo.

—Sé que me entregas todo tu corazón.

—De acuerdo —parte de su tensión desapareció—. Bien. Algunas veces me preocupa que no puedas confiar en mí o en nadie —se encogió de hombros—. He hablado con Jennette sobre tu padre. Creo que quiere mejorar la relación contigo.

Freddie la soltó de inmediato.

—¿Te ha dicho ella eso? ¿La escuchaste y accediste a comentarlo conmigo?

—No. No fue así. No me puse del lado de ella. En realidad, no dije prácticamente nada. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me ha dicho y me entristece que los dos estéis alejados. Es tu padre, tu familia. Nos iremos a vivir a Seattle en pocos años y vas a tener que trabajar con él. ¿No sería más fácil si arregláis las cosas?

Freddie le dio la espalda.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando.

—No conozco los detalles, pero comprendo las circunstancias. Él se equivocó, se equivocó por completo, pero era muy joven, Sólo tenía diecisiete años. ¿Cómo eras tú a esa edad?

—No te impliques en cosas que no te conciernen —dijo él casi con un rugido.

—Sí me concierne porque te quiero. No soporto verte sufrir por esto.

Freddie se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—No sufro. Nada de esto me afecta. Te equivocas si crees que anhelo una relación que nunca he tenido.

—No te creo.

—Entonces eres tonta. No hablaremos más de esto.

Pronunció la frase como si esperara que ella obedeciera. Nunca se había enfadado con Sam y, aunque no le gustaba, no iba a permitir que le diera órdenes.

—Eso no lo decides tú —dijo ella con suavidad.

—¿Qué has dicho? —entornó los ojos.

—Que tú no decides de qué hablamos y de qué no. Esa decisión es conjunta y creo que es una conversación importante.

—Entonces tendrás que mantenerla contigo misma porque yo no pienso participar —se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que hubiera llegado a medio camino de la puerta, apareció Miranda.

—El coche está aquí —dijo Miranda— y sus padres esperan.

Freddie le dio las gracias y se volvió hacia Sam.

—¿Estás lista?

¿Sólo eso? ¿No iban a terminar la conversación?

Recogió el bolso y lo siguió a través de la casa. Por un lado quería insistir en que siguieran hablando, pero sabía que no era el momento. No mientras sus padres esperaban en el coche y tenían que asistir a una fiesta oficial de compromiso. Pero le hacía sentirse incómoda haber dejado el tema a medias.

El viaje hasta el hotel fue muy tenso, sobre todo por lo evidente que era que Freddie no decía nada. Pero Jennette y Nathan charlaban y Sam hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarse.

Cuando llegaron, no estaba preparada para la nube de fotógrafos que había frente al hotel. Sintió pánico y casi no podía respirar.

—Esperaremos a los guardaespaldas —dijo Nathan.

—No comprendo esta fascinación —dijo Jennette moviendo la cabeza—. En el día a día mi vida es de lo más normal.

Sam soltó una carcajada ahogada. ¿Normal? Era princesa, de la realeza. Y ella no estaba preparada para ser parte de todo eso. Freddie la miró.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —dijo casi incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿Nerviosa?

Asintió.

—Yo puedo curar eso.

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Un beso caliente, largo y muy exigente. Sintió que la ansiedad dejaba sitio a la pasión. La lengua de él buscó la suya y se enredaron hasta que Sam sólo pudo pensar en el deseo que sentía. Freddie le acercó la boca a la oreja y le dijo:

—Te deseo.

Su propio deseo hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda. La puerta trasera de la limusina se abrió y la noche estalló en cientos de flashes, pero ella sólo podía pensar en Freddie.

El camino hasta el salón del hotel transcurrió como entre niebla. Cuando entraron en el salón de baile, la orquesta empezó a tocar el himno de Seattle seguido del de Estados Unidos. Al final, Nathan se acercó al micrófono y dio la bienvenida a todo el mundo.

Más tarde, cuando finalmente fueron libres para poder escapar del salón de baile, Sam sonrió a Freddie.

—Me has salvado.

—La situación puede resultar intimidatoria. Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Lo dudo, pero gracias de todos modos —se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Ya no estamos enfadados?

—Nunca lo hemos estado.

Eso sorprendió a Sam.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías entonces?

—Una conversación de escasas consecuencias.

No le gustó cómo sonaba eso. Habían tenido un desacuerdo serio. El primero. Era evidente que antes o después tenía que suceder, y eso no le preocupaba. Lo que no le gustaba era que él lo negara. ¿No le había afectado o simplemente no pensaba preocuparse por ello? ¿Y realmente quería ella saber cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta?

La noche pasó entre bailes, presentaciones y discursos. Sam se sentía bien recibida por los asistentes a la fiesta, pero a la vez incómoda por ser el centro de atención. Jennette le aseguraba que se acostumbraría, pero Sam no podía imaginarse que algo así pudiera suceder. Dos meses antes tampoco se hubiera imaginado que iba a casarse con un príncipe, así que ¿qué iba a decir?

Se excusó y se dirigió al tocador. Al entrar en un pasillo en silencio, sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo. Se dio la vuelta y asombrada vio a Jonnah.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —preguntó convencida de que no podía ser por nada bueno e incómoda por tener que hablar con él.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

¿Iba a montarle una escenita justo en ese momento?

—Jonnah, márchate. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Eso no me importa —dijo él—. He venido porque estoy preocupado por ti.

—Eso es nuevo.

—Estás cometiendo un terrible error. Todo va demasiado deprisa. Tú no quieres a ese tipo y él no te quiere a ti. Es una reacción por lo que pasó entre tú y yo —le tomó una mano y la miró a los ojos—. No puedo decirte cuánto siento los que pasó. Soy un imbécil.

Se soltó la mano.

—«Imbécil» ni siquiera empieza a describirte. No sé por qué estás aquí, Jonnah, pero es el momento de que desaparezcas. Eres un mentiroso y un liante y me alegro de haberme librado de ti.

Volvió al salón. Tuvo la sensación de que si en ese momento entraba en el aseo de señoras, Jonnah la seguiría, y no necesitaba esa clase de problemas.

—Él no te quiere —gritó tras ella—. ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Ha pronunciado esas palabras?

Sam sacudió la cabeza e hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorarlo, pero cuando encontró a Freddie en un lateral y lo vio sonreír, se dio cuenta de que Jonnah tenía razón en una cosa. Freddie nunca le había dicho que la amaba.

Freddie estaba sentado en la terraza del dormitorio y escuchaba a Sam contarle a la gata toda lo acontecido esa noche.

—Me he dado cuenta de que además de estudiar historia de Seattle y el protocolo, voy a tener que tomar algunas lecciones de baile. Creo que he pisado a mucha gente esta noche, y eso no debe de ser bueno. ¿Quieres aprender a bailar conmigo?

Fari maullo para mostrarse de acuerdo. Freddie sonrió al pensar en el diminuto animal bailando en un enorme salón.

Sam salió a la terraza y se dejó caer al lado de él. Se había puesto una bata de seda. Se había quitado el maquillaje y las joyas. Parecía joven y fresca y muy guapa. Pero en sus ojos había algo y Freddie quiso averiguar qué.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

—¿Qué? —se colocó a Fari en el regazo—. Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada?

—Por nuestra conversación de antes.

—¿Te refieres a cuando has sido tan poco razonable y cabezota? No sé de qué estás hablando —se recostó en la silla—. Creo que te equivocas. Es importante que superes el pasado y conozcas a tu padre como el hombre que es ahora. Si quieres alejarte de él, lo afrontaré, pero ésa no es la idea. Te vas a ir a vivir a la isla y los dos vais a tener que trabajar juntos. No puedo creer que eso vaya a salir bien si no superas el pasado.

Le gustó que ella mantuviera su opinión a pesar de que él no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—No me vas a escuchar, y lo acepto, pero me hace pensar que no eres tan brillante como creía.

—¿Y ahora me insultas?

—No es mi intención, pero es un feliz efecto colateral de nuestra conversación. También sé que no puedo hacer nada sobre lo de tu padre. Eres mayorcito y mucho más grande que yo, así que la fuerza ni se plantea. Espero que lo afrontes, pero si no lo haces, voy a tratar de dejarlo pasar.

—Muy sabio. Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó—. ¿Ha sido tu conversación con Jonnah?

No pareció sorprendida porque lo supiera.

—Suponía que nos habías visto. ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo, siempre apareciendo en todas partes? Es insoportable.

A Freddie le interesaba menos ese hombre que la causa de la tristeza de ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada importante. Sólo me gustaría... —lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Me amas?

Freddie sabía que esa pregunta se plantearía en algún momento. Le agarró una mano.

—Te he elegido para ser mi esposa, Sam. Quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos. Te he pedido que te unas a mí en el gobierno de mi país. El pueblo te adorará.

Ella siguió mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Todo eso ya lo sé, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Me amas?

—¿Es tan importante para ti?

—Lo es —las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos—. ¿No puedes pronunciar esas palabras? —le preguntó en un susurro.

El dolor de ella lo quemaba, pero una mentira hubiera quemado aún más.

—En el matrimonio hay algo más que el amor. Hay respeto, pasión, cuidado. Te trataré con respeto y estaré a tu lado para cuidar de nuestros hijos. ¿No es eso bastante?

Una lágrima solitaria le bajó por una mejilla. Fari lloriqueó como notando la tensión que había entre los dos.

—Freddie, por favor, tienes que quererme un poco.

Él se rebeló ante su intento de debilitarlo.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos estado juntos? —preguntó con una voz más áspera de lo que le hubiera gustado—. ¿Cuántas veces te he requerido en las últimas semanas?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? No puedes equiparar amor con sexo. No es lo mismo.

—¿Tomas algún anticonceptivo?

A pesar de la poca luz que había en la terraza, Freddie vio lo pálida que se quedó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

—Crees que estoy embarazada.

—Creo que es muy posible.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Un bebé? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no te importo en absoluto?

—Estoy diciendo que quiero casarme contigo, Sam. Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos. ¿No es suficiente?

Sam se puso de pie con la gata entre los brazos y entró en la habitación. Desde la puerta de la terraza, lo miró.

—No es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que yo aceptaría algo así?


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

A la mañana siguiente Sam estaba despierta antes del amanecer. Apenas había podido dormir. En su cabeza tenía un torbellino de preguntas, pero ninguna tendría respuesta hasta que supiera la verdad.

Al amanecer, se vistió y se dirigió al garaje. Veinte minutos después estaba en una farmacia de veinticuatro horas y compró una prueba de embarazo. Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa de Freddie, se preguntaba por qué a ella no se le había ocurrido pensarlo.

No era que fuera tonta, sabía cómo se hacían los niños y Freddie y ella lo habían practicado con frecuencia. Los preservativos ayudaban, pero también fallaban. Quedarse embarazada nunca se lo había planteado como algo real. Había tomado la píldora seis meses antes para no tener que preocuparse cuando Jonnah y ella se casaran, pero le había hecho reacción y se había visto obligada a dejar de tomarla. Había comentado otras posibilidades con la doctora, pero al final no se había decidido por ninguna. En realidad, quería quedarse embarazada lo antes posible.

Pero no así, pensó mientras entraba en el garaje y se quedaba en el coche. No cuando acababa de descubrir que Freddie no la amaba y que se le había declarado sólo porque pensaba que estaba embarazada.

¿Qué pasaría si lo estaba? Conocía lo suficiente de las leyes de Seattle para saber que el hijo de un miembro de la familia real no podía salir del país sin autorización de los padres biológicos y del príncipe gobernante. Y ni Nathan ni Freddie accederían. Estaba en un lío porque ella, a diferencia de la madre de Freddie, nunca abandonaría a su hijo.

Las lágrimas la quemaban en los ojos. Parpadeó para contenerlas. Ya había llorado en silencio bastante por la noche. El dolor y la sensación de traición eran tan profundos que creía que la cicatriz le quedaría para siempre.

Lo había amado con cada fibra de su ser y él no la había amado. Esa verdad no podía ignorarla.

Casi igual de malo era haber pensado que él sí era el bueno. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado dos veces seguidas? ¿Por qué parecía destinada a enamorarse de hombres que mentían?

No tenía una respuesta y no podía quedarse en el coche para siempre. Entró en la casa y con la bolsa de la farmacia en la mano cruzó en silencio el pasillo del dormitorio.

Por primera vez desde que se había ido a vivir con él, deseó tener su propio cuarto. Quería espacio y privacidad. Supuso que tendría que volver a su apartamento. Si no estaba embarazada, claro. Se tomaría algo de tiempo y decidiría qué hacer. A diferencia de lo que sentía por Jonnah, que había muerto muy deprisa, amaba a Freddie con una intensidad que no podía describir. No creía que fuera capaz de sencillamente alejarse de él para siempre.

A él tenía que importarle, se dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación. No podía haberla hecho tan feliz si no era así. Tenía que existir algo entre los dos, algo que él no era capaz de reconocer. ¿Después del pasado que había tenido era incapaz de admitir que sentía algo?

No tenía respuestas y en ese momento lo que más le importaba era saber si estaba embarazada.

Entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y Freddie salió. Ya se había duchado y vestido.

—Te has levantado temprano —dijo él sin ninguna expresión en los ojos.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Una prueba de embarazo? —dijo mirando la bolsa de la farmacia.

Sam asintió.

—Así los dos sabremos...

—Esperaré.

Sam se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Por eso te declaraste? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué creías que podía estar embarazada? ¿Qué pasa si no lo estoy? ¿Te importo aunque sea un poco?

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres saber? Fuiste tú la que vino. Me pediste ser mi amante. Yo no te busqué.

—Lo sé —cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos—. Esto es todo culpa mía. Tú no me obligaste. Pensaba que sería dura. Quería castigar a Jonnah y tú eras el mejor modo. Después de un tiempo descubrí que no estaba interesada en la venganza, que quería estar contigo.

Pensó en la discusión que había tenido con Jonnah. Cómo la había presionado para que reconociera que había algo entre ella y su jefe.

—Jonnah solía decirme que tenía algo contigo y yo siempre le decía que no. Al mirar atrás y ver lo rápido que me he enamorado de ti puede que tuviera razón. A lo mejor él vio algo que yo no vi. ¿En qué estaba pensando para pedirte ser tu amante? Es una locura. Tienes razón, no me has obligado a nada. Ni siquiera a enamorarme de ti.

Hizo una pausa con la esperanza de que él dijera algo para reconfortarla, pero no lo hizo. Sólo oía el tranquilo sonido de su propia respiración.

Quería preguntarle si podría amarla alguna vez, si le importaba, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Diez minutos después miró la barrita de plástico y supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre... Aunque no sabia si era bueno o no.

Ahora podría retornar a su viejo mundo, una mudanza de la casa de Freddie. Estaba unida a él tanto pero a la vez separados.

Se lavó concienzudamente las manos y salió del cuarto de baño.

—No Estoy embarazada —susurró.

Freddie oyó las palabras pero al principio no las creyó. Había sabido que era posible, pero saberlo con certeza era una sorpresa nada grata. Había pensado que el destino no le dejaría a Sam una oportunidad para escapar. No quería que ella se fuera, tenía que reconocerlo, pero sin el niño él ya no tenía forma de retenerla.

Ella ya no sería una buena madre para sus hijos. Ella ya no se ocuparía de su vida, incluso quizá le habría gustado estar con ella.

—¿No te creo? —dijo sin mirarla.

—¿De verdad?... ¿Por qué piensas que yo te mentiría?... ah ya sé seguro porque equivocarte no está permitido para ti…

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Hubiera pensado que estabas interesado en tener un hijo. ¿Lo hubieras querido? ¿Te habría importado?

—Nuestro hijo habría sido mi mundo.

Sam se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se enjugó una lágrima.

—No es lo mismo. Tienes que haber deseando entregar tu corazón. Tienes que haber amado a tus hijos con todo lo que tienes, no importa lo que sea.

—Como lo harás tú —dijo acercándose a ella y tocándole la barbilla—. Alégrate. Siempre has dicho que querías ser madre y esposa. Ahora tal vez puedas hacerlo libre de un compromiso forzado…

—Aun no lo sé — se quedo callada y una lágrima cayo sin desearlo — apenas ayer hicimos el amor y esa cosa no es totalmente segura. No te preocupes esto no es una manera de que te aferres a mi ni nada solo deseo que todo esto se aclare. Me iré a mi departamento y me haré las pruebas necesarias en un consultorio medico. Usaré la identificación de mi hermana gemela para evitar cuestionamientos de la prensa y que tú y tu familia no se vean involucrados en chismes.

— Eso no es necesario quédate en la casa, además si estas embarazada no se tal vez pueda pasarte algo a ti o al bebé.

—No hay un bebé no aun así que deja de hablar como si fuera algo seguro. Y olvídalo me iré a mi departamento. No soy aun nadie para ti.

—No te iras — Grito fuertemente mientras me tomaba por los hombros.

—Me lastimas — llore y él se dio cuenta y me soltó.

—Perdón yo…yo… no quería… Sam es que entiende si estás embarazada ese hijo es también mi responsabilidad y no voy a dejarte todo el peso a ti, solo pido que te quedes mientras esto se aclara — Me rogo y yo solo asentí.

—Sam si esperas un hijo mio deseo tenerlo a mi lado. Te estoy ofreciendo no solo mi apoyo sino mi compañía. Serás mi princesa y no te faltará nada. Nuestro hijo tendrá increíbles oportunidades de conocer mundo, de crecer fuerte. Estaré a tu lado para lo que haga falta todos los días de mi vida. Te rendiré honores. Nunca te traicionaré ni te seré infiel, ni seré cruel. ¿No es bastante?

Sam lo miró con los azules ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Hay una crueldad especial: no amar a tu esposa —dijo—. De la clase de las que te devora el alma.

Era testaruda, pero Freddie siempre lo había sabido.

—Viajaremos. Veremos cosas, las haremos.

—Sabes que no puedes comprarme, Freddie. No soy como las demás, ¿recuerdas? No me interesan las cosas bonitas.

—Pero puedes estár embarazada de mí.

—¿Y puede que no?

—Pero y si lo estas…

—Aun no estoy segura y ya siento las cadenas en las muñecas.

—Estás siendo demasiado dramática. Nos casaremos y serás feliz.

—No —lo miró fijamente.

—Tu rechazo a aceptar la felicidad es cosa tuya.

—Me malinterpretas. No te estoy diciendo que no seré feliz, te estoy diciendo que no me casaré contigo.

La incredulidad llenó el rostro de Freddie.

—No tienes elección, si esperas un hijo mio.

—En realidad, sí. No sé mucho de las leyes de Seattle, pero estoy segura de que no hay una ley que obligue a las mujeres a casarse en contra de su voluntad. Lo que implica que no puedes hacerlo si yo no accedo. Y no accedo —trago saliva y se secó las lágrimas—. No me casaré con alguien que no me ama.

Aquello no estaba bien, pensó él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo?

—No podrás a apartar a mi hijo de mí —dijo Freddie.

—Lo sé. No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero no voy a casarme contigo. Y, aparte de convencerme de que me amas, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de opinión. Además recuerda que aun no sabes si hay un hijo o no.

Freddie se debatió furioso los dos siguientes días. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no se le ocurrían las palabras con las que convencer a Sam de que viera las cosas de otro modo.

Nathan y Jennette parecían notar la intranquilidad porque pasaban mucho tiempo recorriendo la zona como si quisieran evitar estar en casa.

Si Freddie hubiera podido evitarla, también lo hubiera hecho. Odiaba que Sam estuviera tan retraída. Echaba de menos sus risas, el placer de su compañía. En el fondo entendía que ella se mantuviera firme en su objetivo. Por desgracia sus principios la llevaban en dirección contraria a los deseos de Freddie. Y él quería ganar esa batalla a toda costa.

—¿No vas a la oficina?

Levantó la vista de la mesa de su despacho de casa y vio a Sam en el umbral de la puerta. Como siempre, su visión le alegró, pero después sintió rabia por su decisión de mantenerse en su postura.

—Luego, primero quiero dejar esto resuelto.

Sam entró en el despacho.

—En eso no tardarás mucho —dijo—. Hay cosas de las que tienes que ocuparte.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo pero aún te preocupa mi trabajo?

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra —se encogió de hombros—. No casarme no implica que no me preocupe por ti. No hace que no te quiera —avanzó hasta colocarse tras la silla que había frente a la mesa—. He estado tratando de averiguar qué es lo que está mal —dijo con tranquilidad y la voz llena de dolor—. Te he entregado el corazón tan completamente que me resulta imposible creer que tú no quieres hacer lo mismo. Tienes todos los síntomas de hacerlo y aun así dices que no me amas. Y además recuerdo tu pasado. Lo que te pasó con tus padres. ¿Es por eso, Freddie? ¿Te hicieron daño tantas veces de pequeño que por eso no crees en el amor?

La pregunta lo hacía parecer débil y rechazó contestar.

—Mis razones no son importantes.

—Para mí lo son. Me reconforta el hecho de que no sea algo personal. No querrías a nadie, ¿verdad? ¿Se puede saber de qué tienes miedo?

—No tengo ningún miedo —la miró a los ojos.

—Tienes algo. ¿Es a que te hagan daño? ¿A que me vaya? Porque no lo haré. No soy tus padres. Si no me crees, mira mi familia, en la que me he educado. Mis padres están tan enamorados hoy como el día que se casaron. Mis hermanas tienes unas relaciones maravillosas. Yo cometí un error con Jonnah, pero incluso en esa situación fui leal. Él fue quien me traicionó.

Sus palabras le dolieron tanto como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo.

—Te casarás conmigo.

—No. No hasta que admitas amarme. Porque ésa es la ironía de esta situación: creo que me quieres. Creo que te importo más que nadie y eso te aterroriza. Tienes miedo de sufrir, de que te abandone. No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte, así que tienes que dar un paso adelante basándote sólo en la fe. ¿Quieres darlo?

—No pretendas conocer mi mente —se puso en pie.

—De acuerdo —sus hombros se desplomaron—. El orgullo es lo que más importa. ¿No estás cansado de tener siempre razón aunque eso suponga estar siempre solo? —se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El silencio llenó el despacho. Freddie sintió que se le caía encima, que lo presionaba. Y no podía decir por qué.

Freddie trasladó la mayor parte de su trabajo a la casa. Se dijo a sí mismo que era para poder pasar más tiempo con su padre y Jennette, pero la verdad era que quería tener a Sam a la vista. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría ella? ¿Cuándo exigiría ser libre?

No podía permitir que escapara con su hijo si es que existía. Estaba mirando los informes sobre reservas petrolíferas, pero lo dejó cuando su padre entró en el despacho y se sentó.

—¿Tienes buenas noticias? —preguntó Nathan haciendo un gesto en dirección a los papeles.

—Sí. Las reservas son mucho mayores de lo que habíamos calculado. A diferencia de otras partes del mundo, nosotros tendremos petróleo hasta el siglo que viene.

—Es un buen presagio para nuestra economía —se recostó en el respaldo de cuero y miró detenidamente a su hijo—. ¿Has visto mucho a tu madre estos días?

Freddie negó con la cabeza y trató de disimular la sorpresa que le produjo la pregunta.

—He hablado dos veces con ella en los dos últimos meses, pero antes de eso podía hacer un año que no se cruzaban nuestros caminos.

—Así que no tienes contacto con ella habitualmente...

—No. No hay ninguna razón.

—Es tu madre.

—Sí, una relación biológica, nada más.

—Ella nunca ha sido cálida ni maternal — dijo Nathan—, pero era preciosa. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Estaban rodando una escena en la playa y quedé cautivado por su belleza. Tenía cinco años más que yo. Yo tenía diecisiete y ella me pareció una mujer de mundo —sonrió—. Quería que fuera la primera.

Freddie no sabía todo aquello y, francamente, hubiera podido pasar sin conocer la información. Su padre y él no estaban muy unidos, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera cómodo comentando la vida sexual de su padre y su madre.

—No la quería —continuó Nathan—. El amor no era importante para mí. Por fortuna ella tampoco me amaba, así que ninguno sufrió. Aunque hubo una parte damnificada —hizo una significativa pausa. Freddie sabía que se refería a él, pero no dijo nada—. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño —dijo finalmente.

—Sobreviví y crecí —dijo Freddie—. A menos que tengas quejas sobre mi trabajo.

—En absoluto. Cumples con tus obligaciones extremadamente bien. De algún modo te las has arreglado para madurar con la ayuda de institutrices y tutores. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Freddie se revolvió en su asiento.

—No encuentro ninguna razón para el orgullo.

—Seguro que es verdad, pero aún siento remordimientos. Pienso en todo lo que tuviste que pasar y que debería haber estado ahí. Pero yo mismo era un niño, aunque a esa excusa le encuentro menos sentido según me hago más viejo.

Si Freddie no hubiera sabido que era imposible, hubiera jurado que su padre había estado hablando con Sam. Que ella había estado promoviendo esa reconciliación. Pero aquella situación no era agradable. ¿En qué punto de la conversación tendría que decir que todo aquello no era necesario?

—El pasado es sólo eso, pasado. Está cerrado —dijo Freddie—. Aprecio tu preocupación por mi bienestar. Pero ya no importa.

—Creo que sí. Estoy preocupado por tu relación con Sam.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —saltó.

—Eres mi hijo. Eso lo convierte en asunto mío. Jennette y yo hemos notado que parecéis menos felices que cuando llegamos.

—No es nada.

Nathan no respondió. El silencio ocupó el despacho. Finalmente, Freddie habló.

—Ha decidido no casarse conmigo a pesar de que muy probablemente este embarazada. Mientras yo le ofrezco el mundo entero, ella sólo quiere una declaración de amor.

—Que tú no le darás —dijo su padre—. Porque tú no crees en el amor.

Freddie quería salir corriendo del despacho, no le gustaba esa conversación.

Nathan se inclinó hacia delante.

—Hijo mío, no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento. Es culpa mía que rechaces el precioso regalo que te hace Sam. No has visto mucho amor en tu vida y ha sido por mi causa. Yo no estaba allí. No te mostré qué...

—¿Crees que algo de eso me importa? — se puso en pie.

—Debería.

—No. Se casará conmigo. Si el niño existe no tiene elección.

Nathan se puso de pie y se encaró con él.

—¿Por qué no confías en ella? ¿Por qué no le dejas demostrártelo?

Porque nadie lo había amado nunca lo suficiente como para quedarse.

Freddie no dijo nada, pero la idea se reveló en su mente. Toda su vida la gente lo había abandonado. Había aprendido a que no le importara, a no permitir que nadie fuera lo bastante cercano como para que su desaparición fuera un duro golpe. Lo mismo ocurría con Sam. La mantendría a distancia, pero la mantendría.

Sin decir nada, salió del despacho y dejó allí a su padre. Tenía que haber una solución, se dijo. Y la encontraría.


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Sam estaba pensando que no había sido la mejor semana de su vida. Había empezado prometiendo tanto... ¿Cómo había terminado con tanta tristeza, tanto temor? Temor a no ser capaz de, convencer a Freddie de que quererla era seguro.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Alzó la vista y vio a Jennette entrar en la terraza.

—Claro que sí —dijo Sam—. Estoy cansada de mi propia compañía.

La madrastra de Freddie se dejó caer en una butaca y suspiró.

—Estoy disfrutando de esto. En casa hay mil cosas que necesitan mi atención. Sin mencionar el trabajo que dan las chicas. Pero aquí sólo está la familia y la oportunidad de relajarse.

—Me alegro de que estés disfrutando.

—Tú no, me temo. Nathan y yo conocemos tu situación con Freddie.

—No me digas que nos habéis oído discutir.

—Por supuesto que no. Sois de lo más discreto. Pero el cambio de humor... después Nathan habló con Freddie.

—¿A propósito? —preguntó Sam antes de pensarlo mejor—. Lo siento. Sólo es que pensaba que no hablaban de temas personales.

—No lo hacen. Nathan nunca sabe qué decir aunque preferiría que le arrancaran los brazos antes que reconocerlo. El miedo a decir algo inadecuado le bloquea. Y Freddie espera de él lo peor y salta ante cualquier paso en falso. He intentado mediar, pero los dos son testarudos. Aun así, hablaron. No creo que las heridas estén cerradas, pero hay mutuo reconocimiento.

—Espero que Freddie arregle las cosas con su padre. Necesita esa relación —necesitaba alguien por quien llamar a casa, pensó—. Es tan bueno conmigo, y sé que será bueno con nuestro hijo si es que lo espero. Es sólo que... —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Sabías lo de la posibilidad del niño, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió—. Ésa es una de las razones por las que quería hablar contigo —miró hacia la puerta y bajó la voz—. Sam, puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo? No pretendo ofender, pero me cuesta creer que hagas un chasquido con los dedos y Freddie caiga rendido a mis pies.

—Desafortunadamente, no. Pero puedo ayudarte a escapar.

Sam recolocó a Fari en su regazo y se incorporó en la butaca.

—No te entiendo. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Por supuesto que no. Es sólo... Sé que no eres feliz y conozco bien las leyes de Seattle. Si estas embarazada tu hijo tendrá que crecer allí. Tienes que elegir entre separarte del niño o vivir en la isla y relacionarte con Freddie.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba —estaba entre la espada y la pared—. Me iré a la isla.

—No tienes por qué —Jennette la miró intensamente—. Puedo llevarte a un lugar donde Freddie no te encuentre jamás. Allí podrás criar a tu hijo. Sola, sin él —suspiró—. No me gusta hacerte esta oferta, pero como madre entiendo lo mucho que ya quieres a tu hijo. Harás cualquier cosa por estar cerca de él o de ella. Quería que supieras que tienes esta posibilidad.

Sam pensó que no se hubiera sorprendido más si a Jennette le hubieran salido unas alas.

—No es posible.

—Llevará su tiempo, pero puede hacerse.

¿Irse? ¿Dejar a Freddie?

—Me hubiera gustado mucho más que me hubieras ofrecido un método de conseguir que Freddie se enamorara de mí —suspiró—. En realidad no pienso que necesite ayuda para eso. Creo que ya me ama, pero no lo admitirá. A lo mejor no sabe qué es el amor y no puede reconocerlo. Una remota posibilidad, pero permite mantener la esperanza. Es mejor que pensar que simplemente no confía en mí —acarició a Fari—. Me gustaría saber cómo decirle que nunca lo voy a abandonar. Jamás.

—Eso requiere confiar en alguien.

—No creo que Freddie esté muy interesado en confiar en este momento —miró a Jennette—. Gracias por la oferta, pero no. Además debemos recordar que es una posibilida si no estoy embarazada entonces podré ser libre.

—¿No quieres pensarlo? —preguntó Jennette.

—No necesito hacerlo. Quiero a Freddie y si estoy embarazada querre a su hijo. No voy a darle la espalda a ninguno de los dos. No sé cómo voy a hacer para que esto funcione, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Estaría muy interesado en escucharlo —dijo Freddie entrando a la terraza.

Su llegada justo a tiempo y la mirada de culpabilidad de Jennette fue todo lo que Sam necesitó saber. Agarró a Fari, se puso de pie y se encaró con su ex prometido.

—Me has tendido una trampa —dijo con la voz temblorosa por la furia. Quería gritar, golpearlo—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Soy el príncipe Freddie de...

—Aquí nada de eso importa —dijo mirándolo desafiante y deseando haber sido más grande para poder golpearlo pero el amor la desplomaba —. ¿No era suficiente que me hayas engañado para comprometerte conmigo, sino que ahora tienes que utilizar a gente que me gusta y en la que confío para tenderme una trampa?

—Lo siento —murmuró Jennette.

—Lo sé —dijo Sam consciente de que pasaría tiempo antes de que pudiera perdonarla—. Pero ése no es el asunto —se volvió de nuevo hacia Freddie—. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué buscabas?

—La verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías saber si sería como tu madre? Ya tienes la respuesta. ¿Qué más información necesitas? Dímelo y te la daré —cuadró los hombros—. ¿Qué te hubiera hecho sentir más hombre? ¿Qué te hubiera elegido a ti o a "nuestro" supuesto hijo? Lo siento, pero no vas a conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. No pienso elegir y no puedes obligarme.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, después pasó al lado de él y entró en el salón. Desde allí volvió a mirarlo.

—Esto ha sido un gran error, Freddie, porque ahora pienso peor de ti. Me has hecho daño y no tenías ningún derecho.

—Tenía que saber...

—¿Qué? Puedes seguir intentando confundirme, pero no va a funcionar. Te amo. No hay ataduras, ningún juego y sólo una expectativa: que tú también me quieras. ¿Por qué te resulta eso tan difícil de entender?

Freddie la miró alejarse. Jennette se colocó al lado de él.

—Ha sido un error —dijo ella—. Te lo advertí. No quería hacerlo y me siento fatal por haber accedido a ser parte de tu ridículo plan. No me vuelvas a pedir que haga algo así.

Freddie sintió su ira, pero no era nada comparable con la de Sam. Se sentía incómodo y no sabía por qué. Tenía el derecho de hacer lo que le placiera.

—Tengo que asegurarme —dijo más para sí mismo que para Jennette.

—¿De qué? ¿De que su amor es auténtico? Déjame darte un consejo: si el amor lo estiras demasiado, se rompe. ¿Y qué tendrás después? —Jennette sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres hacer que se vaya para poder decir que tenías razón? ¿Quién gana con eso?

Jennette se fue y se quedó solo. Más abajo, en la playa, unos cuantos niños jugaban con las olas. Había adolescente, parejas, familias y un hombre mayor leyendo el periódico. La vida seguía mientras él se quedaba atrapado por el silencio. Como si él fuera ajeno a todo.

Quería creer, quería confiar, pero ¿cómo? Se sentó en la butaca que Sam había dejado vacía y cerró los ojos. Sus respuestas resonaban en su cabeza. La pregunta de si así se sentía más hombre... si lo elegiría a él o al niño...

No quería sentirse más hombre. Quería... «Espero que Freddie arregle las cosas con su padre. Necesita esa relación».

Las palabras de Sam le parecieron tan reales como si las hubiese vuelto a pronunciar. Se preocupaba por él. Quería que él fuera feliz. Quería que tuviera una familia como la de ella. Sabía por qué. Sabía lo que sus padres significaban para ella, y quería lo mismo para él. Quería que él tuviera más. Fuera más. La cabeza le decía que ella era todo lo que podía desear, pero su corazón...

Fari apareció en la terraza. Se acercó al borde y miró a dos niños que jugaban en la playa. Temblaba entera fruto de la excitación.

Freddie se puso en pie y se acercó al animal. Estaba entusiasmada, como loca.

De repente, una pelota de estambre con la que jugaba escapo por la terraza y Fari se lanzó a por él. Pasó con facilidad a través de la verja y casi alcanzó el juguete justo cuando la gravedad la alcanzó a ella. Freddie se lanzó a por ella y consiguió apenas sujetarla por el cogote.

El hombre y la gata se miraron. Fari torció la cabeza y le lamió la mano esperando que la volviera a lugar seguro. Ni siquiera se planteaba que no lo hiciera. Podía dejarla caer y debía de haber casi seis metros. Podía matarse, pero eso nunca pasó por su diminuta cabeza.

Era porque no conocía otra cosa, se dijo Freddie, como si hubiera reconocido su instintiva confianza en él. Ella nunca se había caído antes y él no la había rescatado, pero ni se le ocurría que no lo hiciera.

La subió a la terraza y se la colocó en el regazo.

—Muy bien —dijo en un murmullo—. Sam te adora, no querría que te pasase nada.

Pensó en cómo jugaba ella con la gatita, le hablaba, la cuidaba. ¿Cuánto más querría a sus hijos?

Había mucha gente en la vida de ella y se las arreglaba para quererlos a todos. ¿Cómo de grande era su corazón? ¿Lo bastante para que cupiera él?

Dejó a Fari en el suelo y la gata salió corriendo a buscar a Sam. Se puso de pie y miró a la puerta. Un solo paso de confianza, era todo lo que Sam quería de él.

En el pasado había habido mucha gente que había decepcionado a un niño necesitado de afecto. En el futuro... ¿quién podía decirlo? Pero sabía lo que se le ofrecía.

Salió detrás de Fari guiándose por sus maullidos, pero en lugar de llegar a un sitio, la gatita daba vueltas en círculos de habitación en habitación maullando cada vez con más desesperación al no encontrar a Sam.

Freddie la buscó también. Tomó en brazos a la gatita e hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarla, pero no estaba conforme. Cuando no pudieron encontrar a Sam en ningún sitio, tampoco lo estuvo él.

Se había ido, lo mismo que su padre y Jennette. ¿Se la habrían llevado? ¿La estarían llevando a algún sitio donde él no pudiera encontrarla?

—¡Sam! —gritó mientras corría hacia el garaje y abría la puerta.

El coche de ella seguía allí, pero ¿qué significaba eso? Nunca había estado impresionada por lo que podía comprar el dinero.

Fue a su habitación y abrió los armarios. Toda su ropa seguía allí. Se detuvo y respiró el aroma de su perfume. Si la ropa seguía allí, entonces...

Sonó un portazo en la puerta principal. Freddie corrió hacia allí y se paró en seco cuando la vio caminando por el salón.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó más áspero de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Regando las plantas del porche. Parecían un poco secas. Tus padres se han ido al cine. Tu padre decía que no se acordaba de los años que hacía que no iba a un cine de verdad. Estaba deseando comer palomitas.

Sonreía mientras hablaba, pero en sus ojos seguía instalada la tristeza. Freddie deseó acercarse a ella y consolarla, pero él era el problema.

Fari lloriqueó. La dejó en el suelo y corrió en dirección a Sam, quien la tomó en brazos.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —preguntó Sam a la gata—. Algo malo, seguro.

—No te has marchado.

—¿Qué? —lo miró asombrada.

—Pensaba que te habías ido. No te encontraba y pensé...

—Me gustaría poder meterme en tu cabeza y colocar un par de piezas. No me voy. No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo. Estoy enfadada. Creo que eres un completo imbécil, pero no me voy a ningún sitio —acarició a la gata mientras lo miraba—. Creo que me quieres y eso es lo que me hace seguir aquí. Creo que en algún rincón de tu oscura cabeza hay una semilla de confianza y voy a descubrirla.

—¿Te vas a casar conmigo?

—Quizá. Cuando dejes de ser un estúpido.

—Lanzas tus insultos con mucha ligereza —entornó los ojos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —sonrió—. ¿Castigarme? Estas muy seguro tú que Soy la madre de tu hijo y la mujer con quien te quieres casar. Vas a tratarme con reverencia y respeto. Vas a cumplir cada deseo que tenga, hasta los más tontos —la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Así que no me das miedo y no me voy a ir. De alguna manera, nos acabaremos convirtiendo en una familia si estás en lo cierto acerca del bebé.

—Pero no te casarás conmigo.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Tierra llamando a Freddie. ¿Hay algo nuevo por ahí?

—Así que estás decidida a renunciar a ser mi esposa y una princesa. Tendrás un hijo fuera del matrimonio, volverás a Seattle conmigo y vivirás en el palacio como madre de mi hijo, pero no serás mi esposa.

—Se puede resumir así… aunque olvidas que si no lo estoy regresaré a mi hogar y tu serás libre de elegir a alguien más que acepte todas tus condiciones sin chistar —asintió.

Ella decía la verdad, podía notarlo en sus palabras y en el aplomo de su mirada. Ni una vez desde que la conocía le había mentido. Ni siquiera había disimulado la verdad. Actuaba con integridad y cumplía sus compromisos. Amaba.

Se acercó a ella pero no la tocó.

—Aprendí a escribir muy pronto —dijo él—. Mis tutores estaban maravillados por lo rápido que aprendí. Lo que no sabían era que llevaba esperando desde que supe lo que era escribir. Sabía que si podía enviar una carta a mi madre y le explicaba que estaba solo, que la quería y la necesitaba, ella volvería conmigo.

Sam sintió que el corazón se le deshacía. Mientras Freddie hablaba se imaginó a un niño solo, abandonado por sus padres, creciendo en la compañía de gente contratada. De algún modo ese hombre orgulloso, fuerte, había sobrevivido, había crecido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Tardó varios meses en contestarme y cuando lo hizo, me dijo que le pidiera un pony a mi padre. Me dijo que era muy rico y que me lo compraría.

Sam dejó a Fari en el suelo, se acercó a Freddie y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Me gustaría poder dar marcha atrás al tiempo y darles una paliza a tus padres. O, como mínimo, encontrarte y cuidarte yo misma.

Freddie la besó en la cabeza y después le levantó la cabeza por la barbilla para mirarla.

—A mí no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque prefiero que seas mi esposa ahora que no mi canguro hace veinticinco años.

—Pero ese niño necesitaba tanto amor...

—Lo mismo que el hombre.

—¿Perdón? —parpadeó varias veces.

—Este hombre necesita tu amor con una desesperación que no puede describir -le acarició las mejillas y después la besó en la boca—. Te necesito, Sam. Necesito que me quieras, que me sigas amando. Necesito que me enseñes que es posible. Lo que podemos hacer juntos, lo que podemos ser.

—Freddie.

Sam sintió una tensión en el pecho que le hacía difícil respirar. ¿Sería una primera grieta en el caparazón? ¿Un camino por el que acceder a él? Por favor, que lo fuera.

La miró a los ojos.

—Toda mi vida me he mantenido alejado de la gente más cercana a mí —dijo él—. Nadie podía estar en una posición que le hubiera permitido hacerme daño.

—Yo nunca te lo haré —susurró ella.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo.

La miró un largo intervalo de tiempo y luego la besó.

—Lo sé —dijo finalmente.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó llena de felicidad—. ¿Crees que el amor es posible?

—Contigo.

—¿Podrías amarme?

En un movimiento que la dejó asombrada, un movimiento que guardaría como un tesoro el resto de su vida, Sam vio cómo el príncipe Freddie de Seattle se ponía de rodillas. Se abrazó a sus piernas y le apoyó la cabeza en el vientre. Notaba la tensión en su cuerpo, la batalla que rugía en su interior.

—Te amo —dijo él con la voz rota por la emoción—. Dios, te amo, Sam.

Sam se dejó caer y lo abrazó.

—Yo también te amo —le susurró Freddie al oído—. Creo que desde hace más de lo que creo. Quizá desde la primera vez que te vi, lo que, dado que estabas comprometida, es bastante feo.

Freddie alzó la cabeza y sonrió. La poderosa emoción que había en sus ojos, el amor, era tan brillante que casi la cegaba.

—Imagínate que no hubieras pillado a Jonnah con otra —dijo él.

—No. No quiero hacerlo. No quiero imaginarme un futuro sin ti.

—Yo tampoco —se tocó el pecho—. Me siento liberado.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sam, pero por primera vez en unos días, eran de felicidad.

Lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Él la rodeó con los brazos.

—Abrázame —dijo ella—. No quiero que nos separemos nunca.

—Finalmente habrá que hacerlo. Hay que sacar a pasear a Fari y darle de comer. Incluso nosotros tendremos que comer.

—Éste es un momento especial —dijo ella irguiéndose para mirarlo—. No ocurre todos los días que el príncipe de Seattle te diga que te ama.

Freddie se inclinó y la besó.

—Sí, así es —murmuró él—. Pero te vas a cansar de oírlo.

—Eso no va a suceder —sonrió—. Supongo que la boda sigue adelante.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No te cases conmigo —dijo él— hasta que me hayas puesto a prueba.

—¿Qué? —repitió—. ¿Estás loco?

—Un poco. Quiero que estés segura. Quiero que sepas que lo que digo es verdad. Que no es un truco para llevarte al altar.

Sam se separó de él, se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—Va a celebrarse una boda cuando planeamos.

—No, Sam. Mi idea es mejor.

Sam alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Voy a tener que matarlo. Me doy cuenta ahora y pido perdón por anticipado. Seguramente iré a la cárcel, pero valdrá la pena.

Freddie se puso en pie y la levantó entre sus brazos.

—Antes de que sigas con cualquier juramento que vayas a hacer sobre mí, quiero que hagamos el amor miles de veces.

Sam le pasó un brazo por el cuello y se relajó.

—De acuerdo, pero tenlo claro: va a celebrarse una boda.

—Ya veremos…


End file.
